


Los Indeseables

by XerxesDaffodille



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Corruption, Crimes & Criminals, Domestic Violence, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gun Violence, Italian Mafia, M/M, Organized Crime, Psychological Torture, Torture, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 64,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XerxesDaffodille/pseuds/XerxesDaffodille
Summary: Panchito x José • Daffy x BugsLa historia comienza cuando Donald McDoug, un joven de buena familia acusado de un crimen que no cometió, consigue escapar de la cárcel más inexpugnable del país gracias a José, su compañero de celda y Panchito, amigo de este. Con la firme intención de limpiar su nombre de todas las acusaciones en su contra busca a Daffy, un experto criminal y su siniestro novio, Bugs, con la esperanza de llevar a cabo un plan para hacerse con el legado de su difunto tío. Sin nada que perder, empezaran un viaje en búsqueda de riqueza y poder, mientras escapan del jefe de la policía Oswald Disney quien está decidido a poner a Donald y José entre rejas de nuevo, y de los grupos mafiosos con los que tienen saldos pendientes, además de los otros escollos del camino.





	1. Chapter 1

Aburrido como estaba, solo podia atinar a pasear la mirada por el club, esperando ver pasar a alguien que cumpliera algunas de las características físicas que Francisco me había contado de su amigo.

En el club sonaba horrenda música escandalosa y apestaba aún peor a marihuana, ebriedad y sudorosos cuerpos restregandose entre sí. No era ni por asomo el tipo de ambiente que me gustaba frecuentar, pero fichado por la policía de un país extraño y acusado de asesinato tampoco es que pudiera quejarme demaciado, al menos estaba fuera.

—¡Eh, Donald! ¿Vienes?— José, el extraño tipo que había conocido en la cárcel y el cual me había ayudado a escapar, estaba haciendo el tonto con dos despampanantes bellezas morenas. Supongo que había logrado algo, pues estaba invitandome a acompañarlos. Negué con la cabeza al tiempo que José ponía una expresión de triunfo, desapareciendo entre la muchedumbre con las chicas.

Ahora sí estaba solo. Un jodido norteamericano rubio fugitivo en Zamora, un pequeño país del Caribe donde, para suerte mía, hablaban inglés.

Ni Francisco ni su misterioso amigo aparecían por ningún lado. La voz imponente y rasposa de mi difunto tío se hizo presente en mi cabeza, con una claridad como si estuviera ahí mismo. _"Te dejaron a tu suerte, idiota, les has causado muchos problemas y no tienes forma de compensarlos_ " Eso realmente sonaba como algo que él diría. La filosofía de vida de mi tío, Scrooge McDoug, se basaba sobre todo en el ojo por ojo. En el dar y recibir de igual manera. Yo había ya recibido muchos favores y hospitalidad por parte de Francisco y José e, independiente de que no me agradarán demaciado, dependía de ellos. Por ahora yo era un pobre diablo sin nada, pero encontraría la forma de recompensarlos, era por eso que necesitaba al amigo de Francisco.

Me había dicho que era un ladrón profesional.

En parte, era por eso por lo que ellos seguían respaldandome. Había ideado un plan para saquear un pequeño banco en el que Francisco había trabajado como guardia de seguridad. Tenía ya muchos baches cubiertos, pero necesitaba a un experto en forzar cerraduras y Frank me había recomendado a su amigo.

El putrido ambiente comenzaba a asfixiarme y las luces parpadeantes de colores a marearme. No quería arriesgarme a salir y que alguien en la calle me reconociera, pero tampoco podía quedarme adentro. Me hize paso a empujones como pude, hasta hayar la bendita salida. En el trayecto sentí manos acariciar mi cuerpo, más en busca de mi cartera que de seducción, sin embargo no quería nisiquiera mirar a otras mujeres. Seguramente mi Daisy seguiría preocupada por mí y yo no podía ni llamarla ni escribirle porque la policía vigilaba.

Sentí el alivio recorrer mi cuerpo en cuanto respiré aire puro -o lo más puro que podía ser el aire en una ciudad contaminada como aquella-. Aún llevaba mi soda en la mano y me recargue en una pared a terminarmela, con la capucha de la sudadera puesta en actitud de _no te metas conmigo._ Yo no resultaba muy intimidante; media 1.70 y estaba algo flaco, pero el tiempo que había pasado en la cárcel me había enseñado a comportarme como esos matones a los que no les gusta que los molesten.

—Que bien te sentó estar unos meses en chirona, comienzas a parecer un hombre— La voz de mi tío muerto se presentó de nuevo, vieja y cascada, burlándose de mí como siempre solía hacerlo.

—Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de tu muerte —respondí después de un largo trago— Pero ni así dejas de ser una patada en el culo.

Crei verlo frente a mí, con su impecable traje Armani y el bastón con una cabeza de león tallada en plata con el que se desplazaba. De pronto lo extrañé.

—No puedo creer que piensen que me mataste. Eso es un insulto a mi memoria, que digan que un patético pedazo de gusano como tú pudiera conmigo.

—Anciano, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con la mierda que escupes— levanté la botella de soda, como si estuviera brindando con él.

No solo era un insulto para él el suponer que yo lo había matado, sino para mí mismo. Me resultaba una total falta a mi persona el que se dijera que podía haber asesinado a sangre fría a mi tío, a alguien de mi familia, por poder y dinero. Yo, que siempre anteponía a mi familia por sobre todo, que trataba de vivir de acuerdo a las leyes, que nunca me había metido con nadie ni desafiado a nadie. Yo, que era el chivo expiatorio perfecto porque manejaba sus cuentas. Me terminé el refresco y arrojé la botella que se hizo añicos al impactar contra el suelo de concreto. Los vidrios volaron por todas partes.

—Hey, ten más cuidado donde arrojas eso.

Me incorporé sobresaltado. No había notado que había alguien más allí y no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo.

Un hombre alto y delgado estaba parado en el extremo contrario al mio. Era muy blanco, casi albino, con largo cabello de un tono rubio platinado e iba vestido para el antro. Su mano derecha sostenía un cigarrillo y se encontraba recargado en la pared.

Quise decir "Lo siento" por instinto, pero eso mataría la apariencia de chulo que quería dar.

—Tú fíjate por donde andas— dije, tratando de engrosar la voz.

—Tranquilo, niño. No vayas a meterte en problemas y tenga que llamarle a tu mamita. — soltó el otro, burlón. Supe de inmediato que era americano como yo, pues su voz dejaba adivinar un acento de Nueva York, tal vez de Brooklyn.

—¿Niño? Estoy seguro que soy mas viejo que tú. Tengo 32— Me esforzaba por parecer relajado, sin embargo, me preocupaba que en cualquier momento sacará un arma o algo por el estilo. Esta era la ciudad donde mataban por nada.

El otro se quedó sin decir nada por un instante.

—Vaya, si eres mayor que yo—dijo y el tono en el que lo hizo provocó que todas mis defensas bajaran. Parecía que genuinamente le interesaba y le divertia que fuera mayor.

Viéndolo mejor, el tipo aquel no lucia muy peligro, todo lo contrario, más bien parecía un poco…afeminado. Alto, pero no imponente y nada musculado. Lo único inquietante en él eran sus ojos, que por las luces de neón del cartel que anunciaba el nombre del club – _El Kumbala_ \- no podía determinar de qué color eran, pero eran claros y parecían estar analizando cada movimiento. No tenía idea de que era lo que pretendía.

—Oe, si quieres ligarme o algo, tengo novia— dije más confiado. El otro se rió.

—Una lástima, eres lindo…—No tenía idea si lo decia para hacerme enojar o no. De hecho parecía que estaba drogado hasta las patas.

—Linda va a ser la jodida se te voy a dar si no dejas de fastidiarme— Está vez no tuve que fingir nada, la amenaza era real.

—¿Debo tomarte la palabra? — respondió en coqueteo, acercándose más.

—Estoy harto— Me di la media vuelta para irme de regreso al club. No quería pelear con este tipo y llamar la atención.

—Buena idea. Frank y Zé deben estar esperándote.

Contuve mi sorpresa lo mejor que pude sin dejar de caminar. El tipo este debía de haber estado vigilandome mucho rato si sabía que vine con Francisco y José. Contemple a posibilidad de que él fuera el amigo del que Frank me había hablado, pero la descripción no podía ser más diferente. El amigo de Frank era negro, de al menos 1.75 y con aspecto de poder derribar un camión. Este sujeto era todo lo contrario.

Lo ignore y entré enseguida. Eran al menos las tres de la mañana y la multitud se había reducido. Alcance a ver a mis acompañantes sentados en donde había estado momentos antes. José estaba hundido en el asiento con cara de pocos amigos, a saber que había pasado con las bellezas morenas. Francisco sonrió al verme.

—¡Don, creíamos que ya te habían atrapado Los Garras!— "Los Garras" corto para Garrapatas, la forma respectiva con la que llamaban a la policia por allí.

—Ya quisieran esos mierdas aunque sea la más mínima pista de donde estoy.

Francisco se levantó de su asiento para dejarme paso. Inmediatamente sus casi dos metros de altura lo hicieron destacar, y es que Frank llamaba tanto la atención que no me explicaba como no nos habían encontrado todavía. Era blanco como yo, pero a pesar de ser mexicano debía tener raíces escocesas o algo así debido al color rojo tan encendido de su cabello y sus ojos azul oscuro. Donde quiera que pasaba parecía hacer un escándalo ya fuera por su voz estridente o su personalidad hiperactiva.

José, por otro lado, era la pereza en persona.

Al parecer había querido combinar con Francisco, porque se había teñido sus espesos rizos castaños de verde oscuro. Su piel de un tono olivaceo dejaba ver su origen brasileño y sus ojos somnolientos eran marrón claro. No se veía especialmente imponente ni destacaba más que por su cabello, pero habría que tener cuidado con él, tenía las ágiles manos de un jugador de cartas y la codicia del dueño del casino. En ese momento tenía expresión de molestia.

—¿Qué le pasa? — pregunté a Frank señalando a José con un gesto.

—¡Pude haber tenido la mejor noche de mi vida con esas zorras, pero gracias a este tarado todo se fue a la mierda!— soltó José de pronto.

Francisco río con ligereza. Otra de sus características era que nunca se sentía ofendido ni se enojaba por nada.

—¿Tengo que decirte de nuevo que estás en la lista de más buscados y cualquier contacto con gente que no conoces podría ser perjudicial?

Joe refunfuño, pero ya no dijo nada. A pesar de tener 27 años, era bastante inmaduro.

—No es que no me interese para nada donde mete José la polla—comenzé, fastidiado — Pero vinimos aquí con otro motivo. ¿Ese cabron va a venir o no?

Francisco se rascó la nuca.

—Llamó hace un rato. Dijo que era mejor que nos reuniéramos en su casa mañana— Fantástico.

—¡¿Llamó?! ¿A dónde mierda llamó?

— Aquí, al club. El dueño me conoce y me paso el recado.

—Cojonudo. Entonces vinimos aquí por nada —protesté.

—Yo pude haber conseguido algo— dijo José.

Sin nada más que añadir, nos retiramos por esa noche en un auto que Francisco había conseguido sabía Dios donde. La casa donde nos escondíamos me la había cedido un contacto político que tenía, pero el muy cabron no había querido prestarme la cantidad de dinero que ahora habría de robar. En mis viejos días jamás habría pensado en hacer estas cosas; andar en autos robados, pedirle ayuda a Mike y menos pedirle cantidades millonarias, pero me encontraba en una situación desesperada en donde tenía que limpiar mi nombre y descubrí que ya no me importaba un carajo los métodos. Creo que una de las reacciones secundarias de vivir en este país -ademas de las picaduras de mosquitos- era perder toda clase de escrupulos.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente con el intenso sol golpeándome sin piedad en la cara. Si me quedaba aquí un poco más a lo mejor conseguiría un buen bronceado. Tenía la espalda hecha añicos por tener que dormir en el piso; el cabron de Mike ya podía habernos dado una casa con muebles. Arrojé la pierna izquierda de José lejos de mi cadera, asiendo que azotará pero ni eso pareció despertarlo, el bastardo roncaba como un oso.

Escuché música en el pequeño cuarto que nos servia como cocina. Francisco deba a estar haciendo el desayuno. Tenía la costumbre de despertarse muy temprano aún cuando no tenía la necesidad de, como un gallo.

—¿Y al menos sabes dónde vive?— dije como saludo matinal, entrando a la otra habitación. Olia muy bien a carne.

—¡Hola, Donald! Compré tacos— ignoró mi pregunta, mostrandome una bolsa con algo enrrollado en papel. Al abrirlo el rico olor a carne fue mas intenso, aunque eso no se parecía en nada a los tacos que conocía. La tortilla era blanda y no llevaban lechuga, sin embargo no iba a protestar por comida gratis.

Francisco comía a lado mío sin hablar. Algo había en él, en su forma de saludar y las expresiones de alegría que ponía al conocer a alguien nuevo, que me recordaban a un perro y me hacía imposible el que me desagradara. Jamás me habría relacionado con alguien como él o José, que robaban, engañaban y vivían a expensas de la sociedad, pero en Frank había una sinceridad en todo lo que hacía y que era difícil de ver en otras personas.

—No se exactamente dónde vive— dijo de pronto, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta. —Pero hay un punto de encuentro, dijo que después de ahí será fácil.

—No parece ser muy profesional, tu amigo. Falta a sus citas y su casa es fácil de localizar. ¿No dijiste que era alguien muy buscado como yo y José?

—Oh, si que lo es. Pero ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de que la seguridad pública en Zamora es un chiste. La única razón por la que eres prioridad, es porque eres americano y a países chicos como éste no le gusta tener problemas con Estados Unidos.

—Pero…tu amigo también es americano ¿No?

—Esta nacionalizado desde niño y el no se metió en algo tan turbio como el asesinato de un hombre de negocios gringo que resulta que también era un _capo de tutti capi._ No solo la policía gringa quiere tu cabeza, sino también la familia criminal de tu tío. Este país podrá ser todo lo que quieras, pero hasta las familias criminales tienen fuertes códigos acerca de la traición entre sus miembros y quién te haya incriminado lo sabía.

Otra razón por la que Frank me agradaba. No creía que yo fuera culpable.

—¿Y tu amigo aún así quiere ayudarnos a pesar de mi pintoresco historial?— pregunté.

Frank sonrió, pero a pesar de eso su voz sonó apagada.

—No te preocupes, le gusta el peligro.

A las pocas horas ya íbamos en el viejo Nissan Quest rojo con matrículas falsas. Yo viajaba enfrente con una gorra de béisbol mientras que José aún babeaba dormido en el asiento trasero. Encontraba fascinante a la vez que irritante la forma que tenía Zé de pasar de todo e ignorar el lío en el que andaba metido. El hijoputa aún se daba el lujo de dormir como un bendito.

No tenía idea de a dónde nos dirigiamos, pero había visto un par de kilómetros atrás un letrero que anunciaba que estábamos saliendo de Santa María, la capital. En una situación diferente, me habría encantado recorrer la ciudad como turista en lugar de estar escondiéndome como perro. La mayor parte del país tenia el clima tropical que a todo habitante de los fríos países del norte encantaba, pero su biodiversidad ofrecía mucho más y eso me quedaba claro ahora. Toda la humeda vegetación había quedado atrás para dar paso a un clima desértico que me recordaba a mis andanzas por Nevada. En varios kilómetros a la redonda no se veía más que montañas, postes de teléfono y carretera.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad de canciones rancheras siendo gritadas por Francisco, al fin el paisaje varió y comenzó de nuevo la civilización. Frank se detuvo súbitamente en una tienda de autoservicio con el nombre "Ajax".

—¿Y bien?

—¿Ya llegamos?— balbuseo José, despertado.

—Ahí lo tienen— dijo Frank encendiendo un cigarrillo. No tenía idea que fumara.

Voltee a ver lo mismo que él. A la distancia, justo al lado de la tienda Ajax, estaba estacionada una vagoneta que parecía blindada y estaba toda pintada de negro, con unas letras en grafiti que decían "Misery Machine" a un costado. Reconocí la parodia a la "Mistery Machine" de las caricaturas de Scooby Doo de inmediato. Internamente me pregunte porque alguien que era conocido por ser buen ladrón vivia en una pocilga así.

—Tengo hambre— dijo José sin el menor interes, mirando la tienda de autoservicio.

—Te hubieras levantsdo a desayunar con nosotros— dijo Francisco saliendo del Nissan.— Pero vamos, tengo algunas cosas básicas que comprar. Jabón, cepillos de dientes y eso.

—¿Y qué pasa con tu amigo?

—Creo que será mejor que te presentes sin nosotros, después de todo tú lo estás contratando. Él aprecia eso.

No me hacía gracia la idea de ir solo. No tenía ni la más puta idea la clase de chalado que seria ese sujeto o si me iba a reventar a tiros con una escopeta si me acercaba a su camioneta, pero Frank tenía razón, era responsabilidad mía. Salí, muy a mi pesar, mientras Francisco y Zé entraban a la tienda. Capte movimiento en el vehículo, señal de que había alguien dentro. Me acerqué con un nudo en el estómago por el mal presentimiento hasta que de pronto escuché ruidos que no supe bien como identificar. Toqué la puerta corrediza y tanto el movimiento como el ruido cesaron.

—¿Qué quieren?— dijo una voz gruesa desde dentro. Trague saliva.

—Vengo en nombre de Francisco González— Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Después de un instante, la misma voz profunda respondió.

—Vale, abre.

Me sentí más seguro, pero me duró poco. Al correr la puerta casi caigo para atrás de la impresión por la mierda que veía. La cara me ardió de la vergüenza y la ira y es que estos cabrones se estaban burlando de mí. Eso o es que no tenían pudor alguno.

Había dos personas dentro de la camioneta, en donde el único mobiliario constaba de los asientos del piloto y copiloto, una colchoneta en la parte de atrás y una motocicleta. En la colchoneta estaban acostados dos hombres, uno encima de otro en la posición del misionero con una fina sábana cubriendo sus cuerpos claramente desnudos. El que estaba arriba, negro, de unos veintitantos y con aspecto de poder romper columnas de un manotazo sonrió al verme. El que estaba abajo lo reconocí de inmediato a pesar de que antes solo había podido verlo entre oscuridad y luces fluorescentes. Era el mismo sujeto palido que me había encontrado afuera del Kumbala la noche anterior.

—Tenias razón— dijo el negro dirigiéndose al otro— Que patoso. Parece poca cosa.

Si era posible me encabroné aún más. Tenía los puños y los dientes apretados con violencia. No iba a dejar que un maricon me insultara en mi puta cara, pero antes de poder decir -gritar- algo sentí la manaza de Francisco en mi hombro.

—Esta cerrado, al parecer aún es muy temprano— dijo mi colorado amigo recargandose en mí. Luego volteo a ver a la pareja, tomándole sin cuidado la situación— ¡Ah, Daffy! ¡Cuánto tiempo, _carnal_!

No supe si interpretar el que su apodo fuera _Daffy_ como buena o mala señal.

—¡Pancho! ¡Estas más alto, cabron! ¡Pareces un jodido bambú!

_Daffy_ se levantó y aunque temí lo peor en realidad estaba en boxers. Salió de la camioneta. Aunque solo era unos diez centímetros más alto que yo, algo lo hacía lucir mucho más grande, tal vez el hecho de que uno solo de sus músculos era más grande que mi cabeza. Transpiraba chulería por cada uno de sus poros y tenia un aura inconfundible de maleante.

Dio un apretón de manos a Francisco y medio abrazo. Luego fue con José.

—Hey, Zé ¿Y esa peluca de payaso?

—Sí bueno, la hice con el vello púbico de tu madre— Ambos rieron e igual se abrazaron. Yo me quedé parado sin decir nada sintiéndome como tarado.

El otro chico, el afeminado, igual salió de la camioneta ya cambiado con una playera de Aerosmith que le quedaba enorme. Me sorprendió un poco el ahora verlo completamente erguido, pues el hijoputa era casi tan alto como Francisco, pero donde Frank era todo vitalidad, músculo y con la agilidad de una araña, este tipo era cadaverico y sin color, parecido al esqueleto de _The Nightmare Before Christmas._

—Joder, que fiesta se traen— mencionó. Daffy se paró a lado de él y nos miró sin darle importancia.

—¡Tú debes ser Bugs!— dijo Frank con el entusiasmo de un perro faldero moviendo la cola—¡Daffy te ha mencionado tanto!

—¿De verdad? — preguntó _Bugs_ -vaya con los apodos- levantando la ceja y mirando a Daffy con sorna.

—No en realidad— mencionó este con un tono diferente al que había usado con Frank y Joe. Para habérselo estado follando hace solo unos minutos parecía indiferente ante el pálido.

—Ya lo suponía— Bugs se rió, dejando ver qué sus largos incisivos superiores.

Luego me observó directamente, demaciado conciente de mí. Tenía unos hipnóticos ojos violetas y pecas por toda la cara. No era bien parecido, pero resultaba atractivo de una manera muy extraña.

—Hola de nuevo— me dijo. Todos repararon en nosotros.

—Acaba de pasar Halloween, ¿Por qué traen a un mocoso pegado a sus faldas? — dijo Daffy.

—¡Jodete!

—No es un mocoso, Daffy. Tiene 32— Bugs repitió lo que le había dicho la noche anterior.

—¿Y tiene enanismo o algo? Todos acá tenemos menos de treinta y medimos el doble

—¡Sigue diciendo esa mierda y te vas a…!— No pude terminar la frase, Frank se interpuso entre nosotros. Yo no solía ser conflictivo, pero la cárcel me dejó ciertas actitudes. José, apartado de todo, se estaba descojonando de la risa.

—Cuida a tu _Gansito,_ Frank. Se está haciendo salvaje.— dijo Daffy burlándose.

Mi furia quedó disminuida un momento por el insulto. —¿Gansito?

—Un personaje de la tv mexicana— aclaró Frank— Y viéndolo bien, si te pareces a él.

Una vena palpitó en mi sien.

—Mejor no me ayudes...

—¡Y una mierda! ¿Están aquí para hablar de algo o solo me están haciendo perder el tiempo?

Daffy había comenzado a ponerse ropa. Un par de pantalones rotos de las rodillas y una playera negra de una banda de heavy metal que no conocía descolorida por el sol. Llevaba sandalias naranjas, ideales para el clima.

—Es complicado— dije yo calmandome. No iba a llegar a nada peleando con el sujeto que iba a ayudarnos.

—Para su fortuna tengo todo el jodido día— mencionó sarcástico— A un par de kilómetros hay una gasolinería y a lado un diner. Si a sus altezas reales se les antoja, podemos hablar allí.

—Comida. Estoy de acuerdo.— dijo José.

Nosotros volvimos al Nissan y ellos entraron en la Misery Machine. Repasé mentalmente todo lo que pensaba decirles y todo lo que no; seguramente Frank lo había puesto al tanto de mi situación, pero debía idear la manera en la que contarles mi plan suicida sin que se descojonaran en mi cara.


	2. Hermandad

**By José.** Llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo. En realidad nunca me había llamado la atención, ni en las locas historias que a Pancho le gustaba contar sobre él, pero joder, está vez era imposible de ignorar: Daffy se había puesto buenísimo.

Sus brazos estaban a poco de reventar la playera que se había puesto y ahora tenía una cicatriz en su poblada ceja derecha que aumentaba su apariencia, como dicen los americanos, _gangsta._ No sé cómo no lo había notado antes pero era totalmente mi tipo. Desde el _piercing_ en el labio hasta el pendiente en la oreja, desde su piel oscura llena de tatuajes hasta sus ojos verdes. Era todo un boom.

Me sentía un poco culpable estar pensando en el cuerpo de otro hombre cuando hoy en la madrugada me había estado morreando con Francisco. Habia ocurrido todo de pronto, porque en la noche anterior, en que gracias a él había perdido a mis nenas y con ellas la oportunidad de sexo después de meses en prisión, habiamos discutido y terminé sacando el tema. Le dije que mis bolas estaban a punto de reventar y que moriría si no follaba pronto. Él se quedó mirándome asombrado y esta mañana desperté con él abrazándome por la cintura. Su cuerpo irradiaba calor junto con un aroma agradable, familiar y hogareño.

Pero no pude. Panchito, mi amigo de años y ocasional amante, era un experto; sabía las zonas justas donde tocar para volverme loco y hacer que me corriera casi al instante, pero esta vez no pude y no sabía por qué. En las noches de prisión en mi celda fantaseaba constantemente con algo así y ahora que al fin lo tenía…nada. No me explicaba que carajos pasó y el hecho de que Donald estuviera en la misma habitación no tenía que ver.

Lo que tampoco podía explicarme para nada, era lo que pretendía el blanquito que estaba con Daffy. Lo saludé antes de que todos nos montaramos a nuestros carros, pero no solo no me cogió el saludo el muy cabron, sino que se quedó mirándome como si yo fuera un puto insecto al que acababa de aplastar. Vamos, que no era raro que la gente me odiara, pero al menos me conocían primero. No me gustó para nada su actitud, aunque me consolaba el que si seguía portandose así con alguien que no debiera, lo iban a machacar. Después de todo ese _cara_ era más piel y huesos que persona.

El diner, llamado Pethra's Café, tenía ese viejo estilo de los 50's, todo un clásico. Parecía sacado de esa chusca serie de tv _Happy Days_ y no ayudaba que Panchito tuviera un estilo muy a lo John Travolta -Creo que me estoy confundiendo con eso…-. Nomás llegar, pedí una hamburguesa y soda. Estaba hambriento.

Nos sentamos en la esquina más alejada de la gente. Daffy y Bugs también ordenaron mientras que Donald y Pancho solo pidieron una soda cada uno. Cuando nos trajeron nuestras órdenes, ya estábamos más que dispuesto a hincarle el diente hasta que Donald comenzó a hablar.

—¿En serio eres tan bueno como _éste_ dice?— le preguntó a Daffy haciendo un gesto a Panchito.

Él rodó los ojos y no era para menos.

—Todos sabemos que Pan puede exagerar a veces— Yo estaba de acuerdo— Pero mi fama me la he forjado yo mismo, aunque bueno…De eso tú sabes—terminó diciéndo en tono jocoso.

La cara de Donald se crispó de ira, como siempre ocurría cuando se hablaba de su crimen.

—Soy inocente— fue lo único que dijo. Fue lo único que llevaba diciendo desde que lo conocí.

Por un momento lo creí cierto, porque un matón común andaría presumiendo de la asaña que suponía el haber matado al _Jefe de Jefes,_ pero también era cierto que la familia criminal andaría buscando venganza y más le valia estarse bien escondido.

—Oh, claro— dijo Daffy— Porque alguien inocente escapa de chirona a la mínima oportunidad y contrata un sicario para atracar un banco.

—¿Sicario? — pregunté pues de eso no tenía ni idea. Daffy me miró con expresión de haber dicho demaciado, pero luego me ignoró.

—Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo— respondió Donald sombrío.

—¡Pues si! En condiciones normales no me importaría un carajo, pero resulta que esto se volvió asunto mío en el mismísimo instante en que le pediste a Francisco que me llamara. Entonces ¡Dispara, Gansito! Ponme al tanto de todos lo detalles y quiero detalles sucios.

Donald miró por la ventana, luego volteo a vernos a Pancho y a mí, que estábamos sentados junto a él.

—¿Podemos confiar en ellos? — nos preguntó en voz baja.

Pancho sonrió con una de sus bobas sonrisas de tarado. —A Daffy le confiaría mi vida.

Yo me encogí de hombros. No sé que esperaba que le dijera.

Finalmente asintió y volvió a ponerse frente a frente con Daffy. Su determinación e intento de diplomacia me causaban risa, era como un abogado en miniatura.

—Todas esas chorradas de que maté a mi tío Scrooge McDoug son mentira…

—¡Wow! ¡¿Era tu tío?!— Daffy volteo a ver a Bugs asombrado— Eso no salió en las noticias…

—En realidad alguien está incriminandome. Alguien que sospecho era el segundo al mando de la familia criminal y quería quitar al viejo del medio. He estado analizando y no pienso que haya sido alguno de las otras familias, porque el acuerdo que tenían estipulado era lo más cercano a la paz y todos salían ganando. Con la muerte de Scrooge ese acuerdo se pierde.

—¿Y lo del banco entra en…?

—Al principio no tenía pensado robar un banco. De hecho, quería un prestamo de un contacto mío que es político, pero retirar una suma así sería perjudicial para él. Y luego pensé que si quiero limpiar mi nombre, primero debo de hacerme de uno. Por eso me incriminaron, por eso el bastardo se salió con la suya. Yo no era nadie, mi única importancia era ser sobrino de un pez gordo de la mafia de este país corrupto y la única razón por la que aparezco ahora en todos los noticieros son estos dos —Nos señaló— Hasta ahora, nada ha sido mérito mío.

Daffy pareció meditarlo unos segundos, presionandose la barbilla y jugueteando con la lengua su perforación del labio. Sexy.

—Entonces…¿El robo del banco te va a hacer famoso? ¿Es esa la mierda a la que aspiras?

—No es tan simple— continuo el rubiecito— Quiero aplastar al bastardo que me encerró…más que eso…quiero aplastarle la puta cabeza con mis propios pies, pero no podré acercarme a él al menos que tenga algún estatus. La familia criminal McDoug tiene de su parte a toda la fuerza policíal de Zamora, esa es otra de las razones por las que me persiguen tan arduamente. Muchas de las otras familias no están muy felices por el cambio de _Don_ y quiero ver si puedo formar algunas alianzas, por eso necesito el dinero y la fama que me dará realizar semejante asaña. Y si sale mal, bueno…ya no tengo más por perder. Mi tío está muerto, no puedo ver a mi novia, ni a mis sobrinos y mis padres no me apoyaron en el juicio, desde siempre supieron que acabaría siendo un criminal…

Se hizo el silencio entre todos, tan incómodo que hasta yo tuve que dejar de comer. No me creía esa faceta del recto y fanfarrón Donald, que desde su primer dia conmigo en la celda no dejaba de dar la tabarra con estupideces de justicia, buenas acciones y toda esa puta mierda que a los ricos tanto les gusta ladrar. Ahora sonaba más o menos sensato hablando de venganza y aplastar cabezas.

Daffy interrumpió lo tenso del ambiente con una risotada tan escandalosa que hizo que varios otros clientes voltearan a mirarnos.

—¡Esa debe ser la tanda de idioteces más grande que haya oido en toda mi vida!— dijo —¡Debes de estar de coña! ¡Pretendiendo que le puedes hacer frente a la familia criminal más poderosa de Zamora!

La cara de Donald se quedó estoica, contrario a su explosivo carácter.

—Al menos quiero intentarlo

—¡Estas loco, enano!— la carcajadas de Daffy cesaron— Pero, vale, me diste una grandiosa historia, mejor de lo que esperaba. Pues bien, te vamos a ayudar.

Tanto Pancho como yo y Donald nos sorprendimos por la afirmación.

—¿En verdad? ¿Por qué?

—No siempre se pueden escuchar historias tan dramáticas y llenas de optimismo idiota—se explicó— Además…va a ser divertido ver tu inminente suicidio en primera fila.

Donald trago saliva, no sé si intimidado o atragantandose de ira.

—Pero hay algo más…—continuo Daffy— El estatus y el dinero no solo te sirven a ti y bien lo dijiste, no creo que alguno en esta mesa tenga algo que perder.

Los mire sin poder evitarlo. Panchito ya había corrido muchos riesgos ayudándonos a escapar de prisión y seguir con nosotros y sé que correría muchos más si yo se lo pedia; Donald ya había expresado sus razones, Daffy era un ladrón de por sí y al paliducho no parecía importarle nada de lo que se había dicho. Por mi parte, era un total meh. Tanto me valia estar dentro de la cárcel como fuera de ella.

—Hagamoslo— dije alzándome de hombros.

—Estoy dentro— dijo Panchito.

—Si es lo que Daffy quiere…— Bugs asintió.

En la mirada de Donald había algo inexplicable que parecía orgullo.

—Bien, Gansito, has subido de nivel. Ya tienes tu propia pandilla— comentó Daffy con sarcasmo— Y ahora…

La campanilla de la puerta del local sonó indicando que habían entrado más clientes, tres para ser exactos, vestidos con el mismo estilo callejero que nosotros aunque un poco más lujoso. Lo habría ignorado de no ser porque note algo plateado brillando entre su ropa ancha, algo que conocía muy bien.

—¡Aganchense!— dije, jalando a Donald del cuello para ponernos bajo la mesa.

Se oyeron gritos de mujeres y los disparos no se hicieron esperar. La ventana tras nosotros estalló. Daffy y Pancho reaccionaron con velocidad, justo como esperaba, tirando otra de las mesas para cubrirse, atrincherados. Pancho saco sus dos pistolas de las fundas que llevaba bajo la ropa, dándole una a Daffy.

—¡¿Qué mierdas está pasando?!— gritó Donald tapándose los oídos por el estruendo. Pobre idiota.

Sentí un pinchazo de dolor en la rodilla por el cristal roto esparcido en el suelo. Daffy y Pancho comenzaron a disparar a su vez, sosteniendo las pistolas con ambas manos. El sonido era atronador y no me podía concentrar, aunque tampoco podía hacer nada. Me dí cuenta de que Bugs no estaba por ningún lado. Al demonio con él.

Donald temblaba incontrolable a mi lado. Yo igual sentía mi corazón palpitar como loco dentro de mi pecho por la adrenalina, pero sin miedo pues ya estaba acostumbrado.

Daffy y Pancho dejaron de disparar. No se escuchó nada.

—¿Eso fue todo?— pregunté.

—No..

—Le dimos a dos, pero no vimos donde se escondió el otro

Se levantaron de detrás de la mesa y yo con ellos, saliendo debajo de la mía. El diner, hace unos minutos limpio y bien cuidado con familias desayunando, estaba casi vacío y polvorozo. Había comida tirada en el suelo, seguramente de una mesera que había huido despavorida. Dos de los hombres que nos habían atacado, de aspecto latino, estaban ambos en el suelo. Muertos. Uno de ellos había quedado como coladera y el otro tenía un disparo limpio justo en medio de los ojos, supuse que obra de Panchito.

No se veía al otro por ningún lado.

—Ya pueden salir— dijo Panchito, guardando ambas pistolas de nuevo en su sitio.

Los que se encontraban ocultos tras las barra, algunos cajeros, baristas, meseras y cocineros se levantaron con cautela con el pánico reflejado en sus rostros. Me dí cuenta de que había una puerta del lado derecho de la barra y otra en el lado contrario, justo al lado de donde nosotros estábamos. Seguramente por ahí se iba a las cocinas…

Un momento…

—¡Pancho, la puerta!— grité

Como si el maldito me hubiera leido el pensamiento, salió de las cocinas antes de que yo pudiera terminar de avisar. Llevaba pistola en mano y Pan ya había guardado las suyas, estábamos muertos.

Pero alguien más salió de la misma puerta. Y ese alguien le rebanó la garganta al tipo desde atrás con una navaja Suiza antes de que pudiera dispararnos.

—Asi que ahí estabas— dijo Daffy

El tipo cayó de boca, soltando la pistola y llevándose las manos a la garganta, incrédulo. Bugs limpio la sangre de la navaja antes de guardarla en su bolsillo.

—Entré a preguntar cuál era el menú— bromeó, pasando a lado del tipo en el suelo, pisandole una mano. Sin mirarle. Hasta yo creía que eso era mucha frialdad.

Volvimos a estar alrededor de la mesa. Donald aún temblaba y se negaba a mirar el desastre.

—¿Debemos suponer que venían por ti?— le preguntó Bugs.

—No somos muy populares, pudieron haber venido por cualquiera— dijo Daffy estirándose con flojera.

—No, vinieron por mí— Donald se apoyó con ambas manos en la mesa, como si no se pudiera mantenerse de pie. —Los conocia…

Su respiración era profunda como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Crei que de un instante a otro iba a echarse a llorar y casi sentí pena por él, hasta que se irguió y nos miró a los cuatro.

—Gracias, chicos.

Daffy hizo amago de decir alguna frase sarcástica, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y se quedó callado. Pancho sonrió y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

Ya no había nada más que hacer. Caminamos enfilados a la salida.

—Espero que tengamos una especie de base secreta, porque esto de ir esquivando balas de restaurante en restaurante como que no me va a gustar— dijo Daffy.

—Oh, si. De hecho hay algo así— contestó Pancho y comenzó a contarle de la casucha que nos habían prestado.

Yo iba justo detrás de Donald, así que fui el único que vió que se volvió a mirar a los cadáveres y se persigno.

—¡Adiós y gracias por la comida!— gritó Pancho a los empleados antes de salir por la puerta.

Había algo en Zamora y principalmente en su capital, Santa María, que me hacía sentir mucho como en mi natal Rio de Janeiro. A lo mejor era el intenso calor que había o las lluvias o la espesa vegetacion o la playa o el hecho de que aquí también había largas extensiónes de favelas, pero nunca había anhelado mi hogar desde que llegué. Tampoco era que hubiera mucho que extrañar, ya que aquí mi vida era un poco mejor.

La casa que el amigo de Donald nos había prestado no era para nada lujosa, nisiquiera tenia muebles, sin embargo era mejor que cualquier otro lugar en el que hubiera vivido. Al menos no tenía goteras y contaba con los servicios básicos, dígase agua, gas y baño. Por poco lloro a ver la regadera funcional y en buenas condiciones al igual que el vater. Estaba ubicada dentro de una unidad habitacional que aún no estaba terminada, por lo que no teníamos vecinos y estaba registrada a nombre de Panchito por lo que para los guardias de seguridad él era el único que vivía allí.

Nuestro Nissan Quest había quedado descartado y abandonado, por lo que íbamos todos en la Misery Machine de Daffy con Pancho al volante.

—No aprietes tanto el acelerador, maldita sea—se quejo Daffy como por sexta vez.

—Lo siento, la costumbre— dijo Panchito.

La radio iba encendida con un casette de escándalosa música con guitarras, baterías y gritos salidos de infierno. Yo, junto con Donald y Bugs íbamos en la parte trasera del vehículo al lado de la Harley Davidson que estaba super genial. Trataba de concentrarme en ella, hermosa, gigante y negra con flamas pintadas, porque el ambiente no podía ser más deprimente ahí atrás. Donald aún parecía afectado por los balazos y a Bugs simplemente se la sudaba nuestra presencia. Me iba a volver loco si nadie decía nada.

—¿Tiene mucho que se conocieron?— le pregunté al paliducho. Me miró por un momento levantando la ceja— Tú y Daffy, quiero decir.

Tardó en contestar, no sé si para exasperarme o de por sí era de pensamiento lento.

—Cinco años

—Ah.

Y ahí había muerto nuestra patética conversación.

No había hablado con los demás, así que no sabía si su actitud solo era conmigo o si era así de raro normalmente. Pasaron otros diez minutos, con Pancho y Daffy parloteando incesantes en la parte delantera y yo muerto de aburrimiento, hasta que el bastardo pálido habló.

—¿Es la primera vez que ves una balacera?— dijo en tono neutral. Era obvio que la pregunta era para Donald.

El rubiecito, encogido en un rincón de la camioneta con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, respondió en voz baja.

—Si, de hecho sí— Luego añadió, desafiante:— ¿Se van a burlar de mí?

Yo lo habría hecho, pero parecía que iba a tumbarme los dientes si lo intentaba.

—Eso está bien— dijo Bugs para mi sorpresa y tal vez la de Donald— Quiere decir que aún tienes corazón, decencia. Nunca la pierdas.

El rubio y yo nos miramos extrañados.

—Me alegra que alguien se dé cuenta

Bugs asintió y volvió a ignorarnos. Donald parecía sentirse mejor, pues ya estaba sonriendo.

Por mi parte, me encabroné mucho, porque eso quería decir que la actitud de Bugs de _te veo como un puto estorbo_ era solo conmigo. Y no me gustaba, no me gustaba nada.

La camioneta se detuvo y Daffy saltó hacia atrás con nosotros.

—¡Muevanse!

Los cuatro nos pegamos a un rincón de la camioneta, detrás de la moto. Íbamos a entrar a la unidad habitacional y solo Panchito estaba registrado. A Donald y a mí no debían vernos para nada por aquello de haber escapado de la cárcel y era conveniente para todos que Daffy y Bugs también quedaran ocultos. Los únicos que habían visto que iban con nosotros ahora no podrían hablar jamás. Ya sabes, _dead men tell no tales._

Se sentía extraño estar arrinconados, sobre todo porque hacia calor y estábamos cubiertos de sudor. Daffy se había puesto hasta atrás y yo había quedado con la espalda pegada a él, para colmo. Donald y Bugs estaban a ambos lados míos, pero solo yo había quedado _de cuchara_ con Daffy. Esto no le hacía ningún bien a mis hormonas, podía sentir su duro abdomen y sus fuertes brazos, al igual que su respiración cerca de mi oreja.

—Ni una palabra— susurró y desee con todas mis fuerzas que no lo hubiera hecho. Una descarga eléctrica recorrio mi cuerpo de cabo a rabo y sentí mi cara arder. Era raro, ya que por lo general yo no tenía pudor alguno. El calor comenzó a concentrarse en un único punto entre mis piernas y quise que todo esto acabará de una vez.

Dios, Satanás o quien sea escuchó mis súplicas, porque pasamos la vigilancia y en un santiamén ya estábamos en la cochera de la casa. Fui el primero en bajarme a toda velocidad, incluso teniendo que empujar a Donald en el camino. La cochera estaba fresca y pude fingir que mi urgencia era porque me moría de calor.

—Hay agua dentro de la casa, Joe, deja de exagerar— dijo Donald enojado por mi empujón. Aún no me había acostumbrado al nuevo apodo que me había puesto pero no me molestaba.

Entramos. La casa no era ni muy grande ni muy chica; bien amueblada podría albergar a una familia de cuatro, pero sí resultaba algo pequeña para cinco hombres adultos, aunque no sé, a lo mejor entre Donald y yo contábamos como uno solo...

—Bienvenidos— dijo Panchito a nuestros "invitados". En ese instante caí en cuenta de iba a vivir bajo el mismo techo que Daffy. La idea me encantó y aterró a partes iguales.

—Me gustaría que todos vayamos a la cocina— dijo Donald de pronto. Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que habíamos llegado a la casa y cada quien estaba enfrascado en lo suyo. Yo estaba viendo la televisión -una basura a blanco y negro que Panchito había conseguido- acostado sobre un cartón, mientras que los otros hablaban de sus aventuras o no sé qué mierda. Donald había estado fuera un rato, pero me traía sin cuidado lo que hiciera. Hasta ahora había entrado, mucho más calmado de lo usual y nos había llamado, como una madre en alguna serie de TV cuando avisa a sus hijos que la cena estaba lista.

—Ya se va a poner a dar órdenes— dijo Daffy dándole un codazo a Panchito con una risa.

Hizo que no reuniéramos en la cocina, donde solo había una mesa con una pata rota a la que le habíamos puesto una guía de teléfono para sostenerla y tres sillas. Donald se sentó en un extremo, desde donde podia vernos a los cuatro, mientras que Bugs se quedó parado, recargado en la pared y yo traje una caja de madera para poder sentarme. Parecíamos una versión muy jodida del cuadro del pintor ese, Mozart, creo, el de La última cena. Donald era nuestro mesías y estábamos a punto de escuchar su santa palabra.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quieres que te llamemos "Jefe" o algo así?— le pregunté con sorna. Me divertia molestar a ese bastardo riquillo.

—No será necesario— me dijo en un tono sorpresivamente tranquilo— Donald está bien. Donald Fauntleroy McDoug es mi nombre completo.

Reprimi una carcajada. Claro, un tarado debía tener un nombre de tarado.

—¿De verdad ese es tu nombre?— me burlé sin poder evitarlo.

—Ya deberían saberlo, por las noticias…— miró a Daffy, como reprochandole algo— Pero quiero decírselos yo mismo. Es mi nombre real.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Es como esas juntas de alcohólicos anónimos?— preguntó Panchito— Porque me han tocado. No son muy agradables.

—Que estupidez— murmuró Daffy.

—¡Escuchen!— el rubio volvió a tomar la palabra. Se notaba que se estaba esforzándo para mantenerse sereno— Se que ustedes están muy acostumbrados llendo por la vida haciendo lo que se les de la puta gana, pero quiero que esté golpe salga bien. Todos queremos que salga bien. Y para que haya orden y los planes no nos fallen, tiene que haber confianza de equipo. ¿Saben lo que es eso? Confianza.

Lo último lo dijo como si se lo estuviera explicando a niños especialmente retrasados.

—Oye, rubio pollo, solo vamos a asaltar un maldito banco. No es como si nos fuéramos a casar, imbécil— dijo Daffy de brazos cruzados.

—Tomense está maldita relación de maleantes como una boda. Por eso las familias criminales tienen tanto éxito, se tratan como eso mismo, como una familia y por eso la traición no es tolerada.

—Si esto es una boda pido a Daffy para la luna de miel— No se de donde saque el valor para admitir semejante idiotez, pero no me arrepentía, aunque no fui capaz de mirar la expresión de Bugs o Panchito. Daffy solo levantó la ceja y me dedico una media sonrisa.

—Niños. Son una bola de malditos niños. ¡Nisiquiera mis sobrinos de tres años son tan exasperantes!— gritó Donald, ya fuera de sí dando un golpe a la mesa. Nadie se esperaba eso así que nadie reaccionó. Luego el rubio dijo, con voz quebrada:— Solo quiero que esto acabe y ver a mi verdadera familia, denme un respiro…

Hubo algo en esa frase, tal vez algo en el modo en el que lo dijo o algún significado oculto que no entendí en ese instante, que hizo que me encendiera en cólera. Ni yo mismo entendí en ese entonces por qué y todavía lo pienso, pero no fue solo conmigo. Casi como si estuviéramos unidos por un cable de corriente invisible, sentí la misma molestia e ira en Panchito, Daffy y Bugs, casi palpable en el ambiente, ira violenta y repentina.

Daffy fue el que menos intentó esconderla.

—¡Vaya! ¿Estas tratando de que sintamos pena por ti? Mira que triste— dijo con su gruesa voz, con el sarcasmo más venenoso que haya oido— Tu quieres que esto acabe, te sientes perdido en este mundo tan cruel y salvaje donde tienes que llenar de plomo a alguien para que no te revienten el culo a tiros y solo te consuela pensar en volver con tu bonita familia para que te abriguen y te den sopa caliente mientras te digan cuánto te extrañaron y hasta entonces te aprovechas de los primeros inútiles que crees que vas a sobornar con un nombre poderoso y la promesa de mucha plata. Solo estás esperando. Solo te mueve el recuerdo de algo mejor…¡Pues déjame decirte que nosotros no tenemos ni eso! Como bien adivinaste no tenemos nada que perder, pero es que jamás lo tuvimos. Todas nuestras vidas ha sido eso que ahora tanto odias, sin familia, sin casa, sin cobijo, ni la esperanza de nada…así que no, ¡Perdóname si no puedo sentir ninguna pena por ti! ¡Ninguno de nosotros te va a compadecer!

Donald retrocedió por puro instinto y creo que los demás también lo hicimos, porque Daffy parecía una bestia furiosa a punto de atacar lo primero que se moviera. Estoy seguro que cada una de sus palabras se habían quedado incrustadas en la mente del rubiecito como pequeñas agujas filosas, porque todas eran verdad y por eso mismo todos los demás nos habíamos molestado. No importaba cuánto tiempo había estado Donald en la cárcel a mi lado y aprendido a actuar como gente como nosotros, en el fondo siempre seguiría siendo un niño rico que solo tuvo mala racha y por eso nunca íbamos a estar cómodos con él. Secretamente siempre íbamos a odiarlo por eso.

Creo que hasta ahora él mismo se estaba dando cuenta.

—Por eso les estoy hablando de confianza…— dijo, ya menos seguro, como midiendo sus palabras— quiero que hablemos de eso.

—Vete a jugar al _talk show_ a otro lado— rugió Daffy antes de desaparecer por la puerta de entrada dando un azote que hizo que todas las paredes retumbaran.

La sensación que eso dejo fue como cuando ambos padres tienen una violenta discusión en donde el padre termina dándole una buena colleja a su mujer, dejándola tirada y largandose diciendo que ya está harto de esta casa. Y de esas cosas yo sabía.

Pensé por un momento que Donald iba a salir corriendo como colegiala a su habitación, pero en vez de eso nos miró a los tres restantes con firmeza.

—¿Alguien tiene algo más que decir?

Pude respetarlo un poco por la fortaleza que estaba demostrando. Solo un poco.


	3. Evidencia

 

Había salido a fumar un poco. Después de la discusión, Bugs había ido a buscar a Daffy mientras que Panchito y Donald se pusieron a hablar y hacer algunos dibujos del banco. Yo ya me había aburrido de lo que pasaban en la tele y como no tenía nada más que hacer quise salir a fumar un puro, ya que no teníamos algo más fuerte.

 

Aún no era de noche del todo, así que el cielo estaba de un tono naranja oscuro, con las primeras estrellas asomándose y la luna quieta en su sitio. Yo llevaba puesta una sudadera de Panchito con el gorro levantado. La prenda olía mucho a él, a su propio aroma y al de la colonia que yo le había regalado en su cumpleaños hace un par de años. Fumé con más ganas, esperando que el espeso humo se llevara todo rastro de Francisco. No estaba muy seguro de por qué.

 

—¿Te molesto?— Escuché que la puerta se abría. Su voz siempre solía ser terriblemente escandalosa, pero en ese momento tenía un matiz suave, como si temiera estar interrumpiendo algo.

 

Yo estaba recargado en la pared, en la parte trasera de la casa, donde había un jardín de unos cuatro metros cuadrados y un lavadero. Ahí apenas cabíamos los dos. Él iba solo con una camiseta blanca de tirantes y un pantalón azul, con un par de cafés humeantes en las manos.

 

Di una calada a mi puro antes de responder, echándole todo el humo. Él odiaba que hiciera eso.

 

—Claro que no, siéntete cómodo.

 

Me entregó uno de los cafés, agitando su mano frente a su rostro para disipar el humo.

 

—¡Zé! — protestó. Yo me reí.

 

Pero mi sonrisa desapareció de inmediato cuando me di cuenta de que Panchito estaba serio. Joder, creo que ahora sí la había cagado… Una expresión seria como aquella no iba para nada con alguien como él, ya que debido a su altura y a sus músculos daba la impresión de ser un tipo peligroso, cosa que no era nada cierta. Aún así, me dio escalofríos.

 

—Has estado evitandome todo el día — dijo sonando como cachorro. Suspiré.

 

Así que era eso…

 

—No es cierto— voltee a ver a los setos, para no mirarle a la cara.

 

—Desde lo que pasó en la mañana…— Hizo una pausa. Creo que ambos recordabamos lo que ocurrió está mañana, cuando Donald aún dormía. — Te has estado comportando cortante conmigo y me has evitado. ¿Ocurre algo?

 

Panchito era uno de mis mejores amigos y el más leal. Inumerables veces me había sacado de problemas y había dado la cara por mí, pero a veces, en ocasiones como aquella, no podia evitar odiarle.

 

Era un odio injustificado, donde ni yo mismo tenía idea de donde salía, pero era así.

 

—¿Estás bien? —siguio insistiendo.

 

—Si, Francisco — dije irritado —No pasa nada. Solo que estuve un rato en la cárcel y me estoy acostumbrando, es todo.

 

Era una mentira. Yo estaba perfectamente bien, la cárcel no era gran cosa, pero esa era mi respuesta a causa de no saber justificar que demonios me pasaba.

 

—Ah…— dijo y me di cuenta de que no se había creído una palabra. Ese cabron me conocía mejor que yo mismo.

 

Ya no mencionamos nada más. Nos quedamos parados, recargados en la pared mirando el gran muro de arbustos. Escuché que dio un sorbo a su café, mientras que yo no podía tomarme el mío por el sabor amargo que tenía en la boca. Mi puro ya se había terminado, así que lo tiré. Me parecía curioso como toda mi relación con él se reducía a estar juntos en un espacio reducido.

 

Justo así nos habíamos conocido.

 

En ese entonces yo tenia 16 años, un simple niño al que los lugareños apodaban "El Carioca" debido a mis origenes brasileños, e iba corriendo por las enrevezadas calles de la capital de este entonces pais desconocido, llevando en los bolsillos montones de carteras de cuero que no me pertenecian. Habia estado haciendo bien mi trabajo, aun si la comunicación aun me fallaba. En Zamora, a pesar de ser un pais con mayoria de habitantes latinos, su idioma oficial es el ingles, al que me tomó mucho tiempo acostumbrarme. De no ser porque entendia un poco de español y me habia encontrado con otro chico brasileño llamado Nestor que me habia metido en una pandilla, quien sabe que hubiera sido de mi patética existencia.

 

Los Garras me llevaban persiguiendo ya cinco cuadras y yo me preguntaba si asi era como iba a terminar todo. En un pais que no era el mío, con un idioma que no entendia, viviendo la misma horrible vida y llendo a prision de todas formas. Al parecer todo se reducia a eso.

 

Cansado y jadeante como estaba, habia tomado la decisión de ceder y entregarme. A esas alturas ya nisiquiera me importaba. Me habia detenido en una de las estrechas calles de casas demaciado pegadas entre si que tanto me recuerdan a mi natal Rio a aceptar lo que viniera,hasta que una mano fuerte y firme me tomó del brazo, jalandome hasta una reducida abertura entre dos estructuras donde apenas cabian dos personas. Pude ver a los Garras pasar frente a mi sin reparar en mi presencia, pero entonces ya estaba mas preocupado por la persona que me habia escondido.

 

Salí a toda prisa de la oscura grieta,girandome para confrontar a la otra persona. Estaba esperando que de la abertura saliera un horrendo hombre cuarenton de oscuras intenciones, sin embargo, la persona que de verdad vi no podia ser mas diferente a lo que habia imaginado.

 

Un joven, que no podia ser un par de años mayor que yo, estaba recargado en la pared. Era tan alto que tenia que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, que eran de un tono azul oscuro, contrastando con su cabello pelirrojo.

 

—Hola— me dijo el extraño en español con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 

—¿Por qué me ayudaste?— pregunté brusco en el mismo idioma. Nunca habia sido muy bueno con los modales.

 

—Es lo que hago. Ayudo a los demas— dijo el otro resuelto—Aproposito, soy Francisco.

 

El pelirrojo me tendio una mano de largas falanges que rechazé.

 

—¿Eres un turista?

 

—No — respondió riendo, como si la idea de verdad fuera graciosa.

 

—Pero te vez muy _gringo_

 

Con _gringo_ yo me refería a que parecía extranjero, porque nunca había visto a una persona pelirroja fuera de la tv, pero pareció tomárselo a mal porque de inmediato dijo:

 

—¡¿Gringo?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo soy mexicano!

 

Creo que fue eso exactamente lo que hizo que confiara en él, algo muy tonto si lo pienso, pero en esos tiempos yo era solo un mocoso. _Mexicano_ , el que haya pronunciado esa palabra tuvo un efecto tranquilizador en mí, tal vez porque mi programa favorito _Chavez_ era mexicano o porque Brasil había ganado la Copa del Mundo en México o porque no podía ir a ningún local sin que alguna señora estuviera mirando alguna telenovela mexicana. Tal vez asociaba la palabra a algo que conocía y me era familiar entre tantas cosas extrañas y nuevas en Zamora y me era reconfortante.

 

Pero ahora, nueve años después, la tensión era incómoda, como si ambos quisiéramos decir algo pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía. Lo peor del caso era que sí, quería decirle algo y no sabía el qué. Así que, frustrado y con ganas de cargarme algo a puñetazos, arrojé el puto café a un lado, manchandome el pantalón. Hice lo mismo con el de él, encarandolo. Debía parecer gracioso, como un Chihuahua gruñendole a un Gran Danés.

 

—Follame — le dije.

 

Era la única manera que se me ocurría de terminar con toda esta tensión.

 

Él se sorprendió, al parecer tratando de analizar lo que acababa de ocurrir. No le di tiempo, pues de inmediato lo besé, poniéndome de puntillas. No tardó en seguirme el ritmo, pasando sus manos por mi cintura y acariciándome el trasero. Yo lo tenía bien sujeto por la ropa, hasta que su playera blanca comenzó a ceder por la mala calidad y se desgarró en mis manos. Pronto su abdomen, duro y marcado, quedó expuesto al igual que el único tatuaje que tenía: el Sagrado Corazón de Jesús en el medio del pecho. Un camino de vellos rojizos se asomaba por el borde de su pantalón; muchas veces habían bromeado con él preguntándole si era pelirrojo natural y vaya, yo sabía que en verdad lo era.

 

Me quité mi propia ropa, primero la enorme sudadera y luego la playera amarilla que llevaba debajo. No era ni de cerca tan musculado como Francisco o Daffy, de hecho se podía decir que me sobraba un poco de carne por varios lugares, pero poco me importaba y a Pancho tampoco. Volvió a tomarme por la cintura, pegándome más contra sí, besándome por todas partes. Solté una risilla por las cosquillas que me causaba el contacto y el río también.

 

Su sonrisa me gustaba.

 

Se le formaban hoyuelos en las mejillas cuando lo hacia y sus dientes no tenían una sola mancha. Siempre parecía sincero al sonreír, y aunque me avergonzaba el pensamiento, eso me hacía desearle aún más. Una sonrisa suya nunca era por burla ni malicia, sino por verdadera y genuina felicidad y aprecio. Como si supiera que su sonrisa hacia felices a las personas y por es lo hacía tan a menudo.

 

Era un idiota.

 

Y me gustaba.

 

Pero lo odiaba.

 

¿Ahora entiendes mi dilema? Ese fugaz pensamiento hizo que me enojara de nuevo, que la adrenalina corriera por cada una de mis venas y mi corazón bombeara como desquiciado. No quería sus caricias ni sus juegos ni maldito romanticismo a la luz de la luna. Quería que me follara fuerte y rápido para que estos sentimientos confusos desaparecieran y solo quedara el placer.

 

Desabroché mi cinturón y me bajé los pantalones hasta los tobillos. Pancho debió haber notado mi repentino cambio de actitud, porque aunque hace unos minutos parecía dispuesto a hacer todo lo que yo quisiera, ahora dijo:

 

—No podemos, Donald está adentro.

 

—No te importó que estuviera justo a nuestro lado en la mañana…

 

—Alguien podría vernos.

 

Ambos sabíamos que no era cierto, no solo porque en la unidad habitacional no vivía nadie más que nosotros y que era poco probable que los guardias hubieran comenzado su ronda nocturna, sino porque los setos que dividían las casas eran mucho más altos que el propio Francisco.

 

A falta de excusas, se rindió.

 

—José…

 

—No me dejes con las ganas. — No tenía derecho a decir eso, ya que yo había hecho exactamente lo mismo en la mañana, pero lo dije en tono de orden justamente porque sabía que Pancho no podia negarme nada.

 

El tragó saliva, mirándome, casi apreciandome. Sabía que quería tomarme, el bulto que empezaba a asomarse en sus pantalones lo delataba y no sabía porque hacia las cosas tan difíciles. Me acerqué y me colgué de su cuello, pasando la nariz por sus tensos músculos, inhalando su aroma como si de la mejor droga se tratara. Él se quedó quieto, rígido, como si yo fuera una especie de depredador que iba a atacarlo si hacía un movimiento en falso. Sonreí por ello.

 

Llevé mis manos a sus pantalones, comenzado a bajarlos con movimientos lentos, haciendo de ello una tortura para él rozando su erección. De repente me tomó por las muñecas, inmovilizandome y haciendo que ambos girararamos, para que ahora fuera yo quien estuviera contra la pared. Su mirada era intensa, pero no me veía con lujuria como muchas otras veces había visto en hombres y mujeres con los que me había acostado, sino con una especie de deseo que iba más allá de lo carnal. Como si estar aquí conmigo sin camisa y con los pantalones bajados en un jardín fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, lo único que querría estar haciéndo. Ahora el que se quedó tenso fui yo por lo repentino de su movimiento.

 

Primero me besó con suavidad en la boca, manteniendo mis manos contra la pared, encerrandome entre sus brazos. Tenía mi pierna entre las suyas, notando su erección cada vez más dura y grande. Me relamí pensando en ese gran trozo dentro mío. Sin importar los altibajos que hayamos tenido, Panchito nunca decepcionaba cuando de sexo se trataba.

 

Era yo quien ya no tenía la libido de antes. Quien ya no sentía el mismo placer.

 

Sus labios dejaron un momento mi boca para pasar hasta mi oreja, dándome escalofríos. Soltó mi mano derecha para pasar la suya a mi parte baja, estrujando mi pene.

 

—Ah…— me quejé. Él no dejó de hacer lo suyo.

 

— _Perdón, mi amor…_ — dijo en español pero lo entendí perfectamente.

 

Toda la satisfacción y el calor se esfumaron de pronto, dejándome frío y de piedra. Ya no quería nada de aquello, aunque yo mismo lo hubiera iniciado. Quería correr y alejarme lo más posible de Francisco, sin importarme lo injusto que eso fuera, el poco sentido que tenía mi actitud. Pero no lo hice, él no merecía algo así.

 

Me dí la vuelta, quedando de cara a la pared y levantando las caderas, quedando expuesto ante él.

 

—Date prisa — dije, queriendo decir en realidad _Terminemos con esto._

 

Río un poco, haciendo que sintiera un opresión en el pecho.

 

—Nunca te andas con rodeos, Zé.

 

Puso su erección entre mi trasero, rozándola en mi entrada un par de veces antes de meterla de lleno, sin condon ni esas mierdas. Entre nosotros no lo necesitabamos. Solté un gruñido de dolor que pronto se hubiera transformado en gemidos de placer de no ser porque en ese momento yo lo sentía solo como una intrusión. Casi una molestia. Jadeé ante cada embestida y pedía más y más, únicamente para seguir con el juego.

 

Podía sentir los jadeos roncos de Francisco junto con su respiración en mi nuca, a la par que me abrazaba y acercaba más a su cuerpo. Cuando por fin términó y su semen escurrió entre mis piernas, usó su propia camiseta rota para limpiarme y nos vestimos enseguida. A pesar de que las noches en Zamora eran tan calidas como los días, esa en particular comenzaba a helar.

 

Me metí a la casa de inmediato, sin mirarle ni decir nada.

 

Al entrar me topé directamente con Bugs y Daffy en la cocina. ¿Cuánto tiempo habíamos estado allí afuera? Ellos me miraron como si hubiera interrumpido su charla.

 

—Ah, ahí estan ustedes…¿Qué estaban haciendo? — preguntó Daffy con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 

—Por lo agitados y sudorosos que están yo diría que… estaban jugando luchas. — bromeó Bugs.

 

—¿Y quién ganó? Yo espero que Pancho, ya que sacrificó su ropa.

 

—Bueno, ya era una camiseta vieja de todas formas — dijo Panchito riendo, con el torso descubierto. — ¿Y Donald?

 

—He ahí la cuestión…

 

—El _Gansito_ dejó una nota diciendo que tuvo que salir a hacer algo y que volvería en un rato— explicó Daffy y nos tendió un trozo de papel. La caligrafía era limpia y todo estaba perfectamente escrito, con puntuación y todo. Sí, era de Donald. —Pero yo creo que su mimado y sensible corazón no pudo resistirlo y fue a entregarse a la policía. Tal vez también a denunciarnos.

 

Pancho negó con la cabeza.

 

—No haría algo así

 

—Pues supongo que ahora solo nos resta esperar— comentó el pálido encogiéndose de hombros— A propósito, ¿Qué es todo esto?

 

De la mesa donde Daffy había agarrado la nota de Donald, había mas papeles desperdigados. Varios dibujos y planos bastante bien hechos.

 

—Joder, ¿Eso lo hicieron ustedes?— pregunté.

 

—Donald fue, yo solamente le di descripciones. Estábamos discutiendo cual sería la forma más eficaz de llevar acabó el robo, si como un asalto a la luz del día o buscar el modo de meternos cuando esté cerrado. Recuerdo que la caja fuerte del banco no es la gran cosa, pero aún asi…

 

—Tenemos más experiencia con robos directos— dijo Daffy — Es más fácil

 

—No lo creo— dijo Bugs. Era la primera vez que mencionaba algo acerca del robo, asi que todos lo miramos interesados. —Por la época. Está muy cerca de ser Navidad y los bancos triplican su seguridad— explicó.

 

—¡El desfile! — dije yo, sentándome en la silla, absorbido por una nueva idea. —Hay que hacerlo durante el desfile de navidad. Toda la policía está mas concentrada en qué tanta gente no se maté entre sí o haya accidentes, además de que la avenida principal donde lo hacen está alejada del banco.

 

—Que haya accidentes…— repitió el paliducho, pensándolo.

 

—Tendriamos que discutirlo con Donald— dijo Pancho

 

—Seguro que su jodida idea de una estafa maestra es ir al banco y pedir por favor que le den el dinero —bromeó Daffy con saña, sentándose junto a mí. Me reí.

 

—Eh, ¿A dónde fuiste hace rato, bastardo?

 

A pesar de que lo conocía desde antes, pocas veces le había hablado con tanta familiaridad como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

 

—Tenia la garganta seca por poner al _Gansito_ en su sitio. Fui por unas frias.— señaló un six de cervezas en lata que estaban sobre el fregadero.

 

—Wow, no dejes que Pancho vea eso. Ya sabes cómo se pone

 

—¿Crees que yo sería capaz de inducir a mi mejor amigo con problemas de alcohol de nuevo al vicio? Joe, Joe, deja de pensar tan mal de mí.

 

Rodé los ojos.

 

—Pero fuera de broma…es verdad —se estiró un poco para tomar el sixpack y meterlo en la alacena de abajo. No era muy buena idea dejar algo así cerca de Francisco, hasta Daffy era conciente de eso.

 

—Uff, te lo agradezco— dije fingiendo alivio

 

—Carajo, voy a tener que esconderme cada vez que quiera tomar una…— subió los pies a la mesa, relajándose. Panchito habia ido arriba seguramente a cambiarse y Bugs se había sentado frente a nosotros.

 

—¿Por qué eso es un problema? — preguntó el paliducho, haciendo un gesto a donde las cervezas.

 

—Pues, Bugsy cielo, Panchie tiene un asunto muy jodido con el alcohol, digamos que no lo puede ver ni en pintura

 

—¿Cómo tú y la marihuana? — inquirió con la ceja levantada

 

—Eso es distinto. Yo puedo fumarme un churro un día y estar perfectamente al siguiente, como tú un cigarro normal. Es cosa de un rato, un ansia momentánea por la tensión, los nervios y esas mierdas. Un trago de whiskey, una inhalada de coca, una inyección de adrenalina en tu puto corazón por un pasón…pero para él es de una y no parar. De días y hasta semanas y vaya, lo ha tenido muy duro tratándo de hallarle una solución.

 

Saqué una cajetilla de cigarros de un cajón y me llevé uno a la boca.

 

—No es sólo eso, sino que cuando bebe es completamente alguien mas. — dije, haciéndole señas a Daffy para que me encendiera el cigarro con el mechero que sabía que llevaba en el pantalón.

 

—Y creeme, no quieres conocer a su otro yo

 

Bugs miró hacia el pasillo, como esperando que Francisco apareciera de un momento a otro.

 

—Parece buena persona

 

—Lo es — dijo Daffy.

 

Asentí.

 

—José, ni se te ocurra encender esa mierda aquí— me dijo, quitándome el cigarro apagado de la boca para aventarlo a un lado.

 

—¡¿Qué?! No me digas que eres de esos putos sensibileros que exigen espacios libres de cancer

 

—Joder no, pero odio el maldito humo de tabaco y que se me pegue en la ropa.

 

—¿Y si no fumas porque demonios traes un mechero?

 

Sacó el dichoso instrumento del pantalón. Era un mechero bastante bonito con diseño militar que tenía las siglas E.N.Z

 

—Porque nunca sabes cuándo tienes que iniciar un incendio para borrar la evidencia— me contestó sonriendo. A pesar de que Daffy era bastante guapo, tenía que tener cuidado con sus sonrisas porque generalmente lo hacían parecer un lunático.

 

Por alguna razón, sus palabras se quedaron retumbando en mi mente. _Borrar la evidencia._

 

—Voy a arriba a bañarme — anuncié, levantándome.

 

—¿Y ese milagro?

 

Le arrojé una bola de papel a Daffy.

 

—Tengo que borrar la evidencia…

 


	4. Confidente

 

**By Donald.**

 

Sangre. Goteando incesante, pesada; escuchaba su sonido al caer como si estuviera amplificado al docientos porciento. Aterrado, no podía hacer nada para que se detuviera, nunca había podido hacer nada por nadie, ni por sí mismo. Todo se lo dieron en bandeja de plata. Una buena educación, un empleo en la empresa de su tío, la que después sería su novia le fue presentada por su madre, no tuvo amor de sus padres pero tuvo muchas niñeras y muchos juguetes. Todo le fue dado, no se esforzó por nada y por lo tanto no sabía hacer nada. No podía hacer que la sangre dejara de brotar de cuerpos muertos y eso lo hacia sentirse inútil. No quería admitir que estaba asustado pero lo estaba y tenía el llanto atorado en su pecho esperando el momento en el que sus piernas también flaquearan y pudiera soltarlo todo. No iba a hacerlo. Preferiría estar muerto antes de admitir ante esos salvajes que su mundo hacia que se le congelaran los huesos.

 

Era incapaz de hacer que la sangre parara, pero ellos…ellos controlaban su flujo a su antojo.

 

Tenia miedo de que el siguiente fuera él mismo.

 

Tenía la camiseta pegada a la piel debido al sudor frío y sentía como si su corazón en cualquier momento fuera a salir disparado de su caja torácica. Quería fingir que lo que Daffy le había dicho no le había afectado para nada y pudo haber engañado a los demas, pero no a si mismo. De verdad que no lo entendía, Donald nunca había hecho nada malo en su vida y sin embargo ese maldito negro idiota lo había hecho sentir culpable de su mera existencia, como si su vida desde un inicio fuera un error, mientras que ellos, Daffy y Francisco, tras haber abatido a dos personas a tiros, andaban tranquilos sin que nada les perturbara. Como si aquello fuera tan normal como salir a pasear a un parque. Tenía envidia al mismo tiempo que temia qué tal indiferencia a la vida humana fuera contagiosa; que algo así fuera cosa de todos los días en este nuevo mundo.

 

Y Bugs…Dios, la imagen de su navaja abriendo la tierna carne del cuello de alguien se reproducía en su mente con tanta claridad como una película. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía verlo.

 

Lo peor era que todo ese caos había sido por Donald. De no ser por ellos el único que estaría lleno de sangre goteante sería él pero no quería estar agradecido.

 

La resignación lo estaba matando, manteniendo una opresión en su garganta como si hubiera tragado una enorme píldora sin agua. Se había acostumbrado a no rechistar y a confirmarse, sacando a relucir su volátil carácter solo cuando la ocasión de verdad lo ameritaba, pero solía quedarse callado y acataba cada orden que le daban, ya fueran sus padres, su tío e incluso su hermana. Estaba acostumbrado a que le pasarán por encima, sin embargo, con estos cuatro imbéciles la cosa era más difícil, era más pesado y asfixiante.

 

Se suponía que Donald era mejor que ellos, que tenía valores éticos, moral y educación, pero eso importaba una mierda considerando que estaba prácticamente a su merced. Eran ellos quienes estaban ayudándole a él, no al revés. Cuando quisieran podían entregarlo y tal vez ganar una pasta por ello. Tenía que hacer que creyeran que lo necesitaban, que era primordial para darles algo a ganar. Tenía que hacerse cercano a ellos. En el fondo eso era lo que más le desagradaba.

 

Se había puesto a charlar con Frank sobre el banco, las tiendas que le quedaban cerca, la posición de las calles donde estaba, los horarios que manejaba, cuantos guardias tenía…y aunque habían tenido una buena recopilación de información e ideas, su mente estaba en otro lado. Internamente odiando y despreciando a cada uno de ellos, como un niño berrinchudo al que sus padres han castigado sin cenar.

 

Bugs le había preguntado si podía salir a buscar a Daffy y a Donald le había sorprendió su respeto tan repentino, al menos para preguntar antes de hacer algo. Le había agradado su consideración pero aún no podía sentirse del todo cómodo con su presencia; sentía que no podía ocultarle nada a Bugs por más que quisiera, sus ojos captaban cada gesto y leían entre líneas. Era perturbador, como si pudiera saber exactamente lo que pensaban los demás. Como si pudiera leerlo como un libro abierto y dejarlo desarmado con lo que pudiera aprender, justo como Daffy había hecho.

 

Bugs se fue y después de un rato, Frank se levantó para preparar café para todos y salir a acompañar a José a fumar a fuera. Donald se quedo solo en la cocina, con el montón de dibujos, planos y hojas con ideas escritas en ellas, sintiendo ese ambiente, algo como de oficina, estudios y estrategia, muy familiar y agradable. Como un espacio para él y nada más.

 

De pronto tocaron a la puerta y todo su buen humor se desvaneció cuando pensó que podían ser Bugs y Daffy, pero los toquidos no parecían ser adultos. Eran suaves y a penas sonaban. Abrió con cautela la puerta, tranquilizándose al ver que solo era un niño, tal vez de unos ocho años, lugareño y con las mejillas quemadas por el sol. Le entregó un sobre, mirando a su alrededor como si algo lo estuviera acechando, notablemente nervioso. Luego pareció darse cuenta de algo y le preguntó:

 

—¿Usted es el único gringo rubio que vive aquí, verdad?

 

Donald pensó automáticamente en Bugs, que también era rubio y _gringo_ , pero era poco probable que lo llamaran así como referencia, porque técnicamente su pelo era blanco y parecía más escandinavo que nada.

 

—Si, eso creo.

 

—La nota es del señor Disney— dijo el niño, para después echar a correr a la salida trasera de la unidad.

 

En otro momento le habría parecido algo bajo que Mickey utilizara a un niño para comunicarse con él pero parecía ser lo más sensato. Nadie rastrearia ni sospecharía de un niño.

 

Abrió la nota, que solo tenía una dirección y un pequeño croquis dibujado. No había fecha ni hora, por lo que Donald supuso que quería verlo de inmediato y aunque no fuera así, ya no quería pasar más tiempo en aquella casa. Tenía ganas de salir un rato, así que dejó escrita una nota a los imbéciles diciéndoles que iba a salir por unos asuntos pendientes.

 

—Huyes al primer enfrentamiento— le dijo su tío muerto dentro de su cabeza justo cuando procedía a salir de aquella casa. Donald llevaba puesta una sudadera y el gorro levantado, parecido a los cientos de maleantes en la ciudad. Su tío iba impecable con su traje y su bastón. — Cobarde. No hubieras durado ni una hora en las minas en las que crecí y trabaje en Escocia.

 

—¿Vas a empezar con eso? Nunca me dejabas en paz con esa historia. Solías decir que por eso mi generación era de maricones.

 

Abrio la reja para salir de la unidad.

 

—Fue un error, no quería decir que tu generación era de maricones, solo que tú lo eras.

 

—Si, claro, añadamos eso a la larga lista de insultos que tenías para mí. Algunos más inspirados que otros —dijo el rubio con cansancio.

 

Le parecía curioso que el tío Scrooge se afanaba en insultarlo, provocarlo y menospreciarlo pero aún así solían ser cercanos y Donald estaba seguro que su tío confiaba en él, lo cual ya era mucho decir porque el hombre no confiaba en nadie, ni siquiera su propia sombra. Estaba constantemente paranoico creyendo que cualquiera que le hablara o le diera un buenos días estaba tratando de robarle su fortuna. Ya después Donald descubriría a que se debía tanta cautela, que un _Boss_ tenía que tener ojos y oídos en todos lados y jamás debía darle la espalda a nadie, amigo o enemigo, porque corría el riesgo de ser apuñalado. Justo lo que terminó ocurriendo. Muchas veces en la cárcel el rubio se había preguntado si su tío habría preferido que fuera él quien lo traicionara, que fuera alguien de su línea directa de sangre que se hiciera con el poder. Contrario a lo que pudiera parecer, Scrooge McDougg valoraba mucho a la familia. No tanto a su familia real, porque nunca dejaba de decir pestes de los padres de Donald y sus demás parientes, pero sentía a su familia criminal como la verdadera y cuando Donald comenzo a ser parte de ella el rubio no pudo sentirme más honrado. Jamás hizo nada ilegal, ya que su pertenencia allí no era más que un título y la única responsabilidad que tenía era mantener la boca cerrada, pero se sentía extrañamente integrado. Parte de algo

 

Tragó saliva de manera nerviosa.

 

Deliberadamente ignoraba todo lo que la familia criminal hacia, toda la miseria que causaba en ese pequeño país, todo lo que el simple nombre de Scrooge representaba. Ahora que al fin se atrevía a pensarlo se sentía horrible por ello.

 

Donald observó el mapa dibujado que venía en la carta y reconoció el punto de encuentro enseguida. El jodido bar de la noche anterior, _El Kumbala._ Se preguntaba porque Mickey lo había escogido. Acelero el paso porque comenzaba a oscurecer y no quería andar por allí a altas horas de la noche sabiendo que Santa María era uno de los lugares mas inseguros del mundo.

 

La fachada del bar estaba igual de mugrienta, llena de grafitis y el cartel de neón parpadeaba. Aún seguían allí los vidrios de la botella que había roto la noche anterior.

 

Aún era temprano, las siete, así que el sitio no estaba tan concurrido. Ya había algunas personas cayéndose de borrachas y algo más en las mesas de las esquinas, pero fuera de eso parecía todo en orden. El bartender y dueño, al que Donald recordaba que Panchito había dicho que conocía, estaba tras la barra limpiando vasos. Era un hombre joven, tal vez de su misma edad, que tenía un curioso mechón de cabello blanco que destacaba entre la intensa negrura del resto de su pelo, largo y amarrado en una coleta baja. Tenia somnolientos ojos marrones y apenas se asomaba una barba en su mentón.

 

—¿Necesita algo? — le preguntó a Donald nada más verlo. Iba vestido como camarero, con traje y toda la cosa. En realidad desentonaba con aquel asqueroso lugar.

 

—Alguien me llamó. Alguien importante — dijo evitando más detalles. Por fortuna el bartender entendió de inmediato, porque se acercó a a través de la barra y le susurró:

 

— _Monsieur_ Disney lo espera en el tercer piso, habitación 35— luego señaló con la cabeza a una puerta a lado de la barra.

 

Donald no tenía más opción, yendo hacia el lugar señalado encontrándose con muchas escaleras subiendo en forma de caracol. Por fuera el lugar no se veía tan grande como al parecer era. Al ir ascendiendo los gritos y fuertes ruidos dentro de las habitaciones eran cada vez peores. El rubio no quería imaginarse que clase de asuntos turbios estaban teniendo lugar en aquellas habitaciones, pero no pudo evitar que a sus oídos llegarán toda clase de amenazas y palabras altisonantes, así como parejas discutiendo o gemidos de sexo. Aceleró el paso al escuchar el horrido estruendo de una pistola con silenciador.

 

La habitación 35 del tercer piso no parecía muy distinta a las demás. Estaba en el fondo de un pasillo donde el papel tapiz se estaba cayendo a pedazos tanto como las paredes, entre las que se podía ver las tuberías, y al piso de madera le hacían falta tablas en algunas zonas. La placa de latón con el número estaba oxidada.

 

Toco un par de veces hasta que una voz conocida le dijo que podía pasar.

 

Mickey estaba sentado frente a un escritorio en el fondo del cuarto, dándole la espalda a un gran ventanal que ocupaba toda la pared. Por ningún lado se podía ver algo que no fuera mobiliario de oficina.

 

Mike estaba distraído garabateando algo en unos papeles hasta que vio a Donald. Su expresión hasta ese momento fría y concentrada cambio a una cálida sonrisa. Se levantó de inmediato pero su altura no vario en lo más mínimo. Mickey era más bajo que él, al menos unos cinco centímetros, pero Donald estaba seguro que ni siquiera Daffy se habrían metido con él por ello. Mickey poseía una cara bondadosa e inocentona que lo hacia parecer más joven de lo que realmente era y su intenso cabello negro con un pulcro corte no hacía más que acrecentar esa apariencia. Sin embargo, era la clase de persona de la que nadie se burlaba ( _Un líder nato,_ lo habría llamado el Tío Scrooge), con una personalidad de hierro detrás de sus analíticos ojos castaños de largas pestañas.

 

—¡Don! Llegaste más pronto de lo que esperaba— Mike fue hasta él, animándolo a pasar. No lo dejo sentarse hasta ponerle un vaso de cristal con brandy en la mano, que Donald aceptó por pura cortesía.

 

—Tengo cuatro maricones metidos en esa casa ahora mismo. Dame un respiro.

 

—¿De verdad los cuatro?— dijo Mickey, sirviéndose brandy a sí mismo de una elegante botella.

 

—Bueno, estoy seguro solo de dos.

 

—Apropósito, de eso quería hablarte.

 

El semblante de Mickey vario un poco, dejándole paso a Michael T. Disney, candidato a jefe de distrito de Santa María y actual jefe delegacional. Donald sujetó su vaso con más fuerza de la necesaria.

 

—¿Qué estás planeando, amigo mío?

 

—Depende de a qué te refieres, Mike.

 

—No creas que te quito el ojo de encima. Supongo que hasta me preocupo más por tu seguridad que tú mismo, considerando que te paseas por Zamora como si nada —Donald levantó la ceja, retador. No estaba de humor para reproches.

 

—¿Estas siguiéndome?

 

—Puede que la policía no tenga ni el menor rastro de ti, gracias a mí de hecho, pero yo no soy la policía. Tengo que saber dónde estás cada minuto del día, con quien estás, con quién _no_ estás. Y si tengo que preguntarte qué haces con alguien como Lucas Drake, lo pregunto. Recuerda que estás bajo mi ala protectora.

 

—Michael, eres más una rata que un ave, honestamente —dijo el rubio sin inmutarse— Y a todo esto ¿Quién mierda es Lucas Drake?

 

Mike saco una fotografía presidiaria donde podía verse un hombre de frente sosteniendo un cartel con su nombre. Así que era él. Ese maldito negro de mierda.

 

—Daffy…

 

—¿Y bien?

 

Donald se quedó mirando la fotografía unos segundos más antes de devolvérsela a Mike.

 

—¿Te enteraste del tiroteo en aquel diner?

 

—Claro que sí, salió en las noticias hace un rato, pero como es costumbre a nadie le importa.

 

—Pues bien, este hijo de puta me salvó la vida. Iban por mí y ambos sabemos quienes y por qué.

 

La furia en la voz de Donald era palpable a cada palabra, con sonidos ahogados como si estuviera conteniendo algo. Mickey lo miró expectante.

 

—Los conocías ¿Verdad? — inquirió el de cabello negro, afirmando más que preguntando.

 

El rubio miró al piso, aún con su vaso sin beber en las manos.

 

—Solo a uno. Cuando era niño mi tío me mandaba con él a comprar dulces o al zoológico. Era uno de sus hombres de más confianza y supongo que lo fue hasta su muerte. Le decían el _Lento_ Rodríguez, por su actitud calmada, pero nadie le ganaba cuando de pistolas se trataba.

 

—¿Y qué pasó?

 

—Gracias a Dios, Lucas Drake y Francisco González fueron mejores.

 

Se quedaron en silencio un instante. Las palabras sobraban en una situación como aquella y Donald estaba seguro que Mickey lo entendía. Siempre habían sido confidentes y Mike era alguien altamente empático; podía imaginar lo que Donald sentía no solo siendo acusado de algo tan horrible como matar a su familiar, sino también porque gente que él consideraba sus amigos querían asesinarlo.

 

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

 

—No quería mencionarte nada hasta estar realmente seguro de lo que voy a hacer, ni siquiera estoy muy seguro de lo que vaya a parecerte, pero esto es algo que, a mi juicio, debo hacer por mi cuenta. —Suspiró— Voy a asaltar un banco con ayuda de esos criminales.

 

Los ojos de Mike se abrieron con sorpresa.

 

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso estas….

 

—….loco, lo sé, pero escucha, no solo es por eso. Necesito ganarme el respeto de las familias criminales de Zamora ahora que los McDougg me odian y van tras mi trasero. Y dinero, mucho dinero.

 

—¿Quieres aliarte con ellos para que te protejan? Pero yo puedo….

 

Donald lo interrumpió de nuevo, cada vez más emocionado por sus propias palabras. Por el momento no quería seguir pensando en negativo.

 

—Mick, de verdad agradezco lo que tratas de hacer por mí, aún en contra de todo lo que has construido en este país sin ley, pero tengo mis propios planes. Pretendo financiar a la familia Russo para que me den su protección, ya que son los menos contentos con el deceso de mi tío. Quiero atacar a los McDougg desde adentro y quién me humilló pague.

 

Mickey dio un trago a su vaso con toda tranquilidad.

 

—Los Russo son imparciales.

 

—Desde que mataron a mi tío ya nadie lo es. Y no creas que no te necesito o desprecio tu ayuda, pero no quisiera que se viera manchada tu imagen por asuntos sucios, sobre todo ahora que las elecciones se acercan.

 

El hombre de cabello negro como la noche esbozó una sonrisa tras el cristal de su vaso.

 

—Oh, de hecho ya han pasado. El anuncio oficial es en unos cuantos días, iniciando Diciembre, pero estás viendo al nuevo Jefe de Gobierno de Santa María.

 

—Wow, enhorabuena amigo…

 

Mike levantó la mano interrumpiendo el discurso de felicitación del rubio.

 

—Asi que, ahora que estoy en las grandes ligas como dirigente de la capital de Zamora, las cosas cambian para bien ¿No? Creo que es tan conveniente para ti conservar mi amistad como lo será para mí la tuya si logras tu cometido.

 

—¿A qué te refieres?

 

Mickey dejó su vaso de cristal sobre el escritorio de roble, dándose la vuelta para ver a través del gran ventanal que tenía una pobre vista de la ciudad. Desde donde estaban solo podía verse a un grupo de chicos de secundario enrollados en una pelea en un callejón entre dos edificios de aspecto abandonado.

 

—Desde hace muchos años, cuando recién empecé en este país, quise hacer las cosas de la mejor manera. Mejorar la calidad de vida de los ciudadanos, acabar con los grupos delictivos y el crimen en general. Creía que no podía… no _debía_ rebajarme a su nivel y hacer todo limpiamente poniéndome en manos de la ley y el orden. Pero pronto me di cuenta de que en un lugar como Zamora el gobierno es solo una familia criminal más y tener ideas de justicia no es más que una utopía tonta. Se debe combatir el fuego con el fuego. De alguna manera he logrado llegar hasta aquí como un hombre de bien, ganándome al pueblo como debe de ser, sin engaños, pero en cuanto los _demás_ sepan lo que quiero hacer y lo que represento para ellos, querrán apartarme del camino.

 

Mike hizo un gesto con el dedo como de cortarse el cuello. Donald por primera vez en toda la charla le dio un trago a su brandy, largo e intranquilo. No sabía a quien se refería precisamente su amigo con "los demás" y no quería preguntar.

 

—Entonces, si necesitas mi apoyo para lograr lo que quieres, tener de tu lado a una familia neutral, estoy más que dispuesto a darte lo que necesites. Nunca está de más tener un político en tus filas. Y para un político tampoco están de sobra los matones armados.

 

—¿Tu ala protectora? — se burló Donald con confianza.

 

—Ya que dices que soy un ratón ¿Qué sería?

 

—Los ratones no están tan mal, después de todo _espantan a los elefantes._

 

Se dieron un apretón de manos que simbolizaba su reciente unión como socios, pero que también llevaba algo de la relación de amistad pasada, cuando ambos eran niños en Calisota.

 

—Una cosa más. Una advertencia más de amigos que de socios— dijo Mike una vez que el rubio se disponía a irse.

 

—¿Qué es?

 

—Mi hermano.

 

Donald, ya relajado por el alcohol y la conversación, volvió a tensarse al oír aquello. Incluso el alboroto que había en las demás habitaciones del edificio pareció detenerse ante las palabras de Mickey.

 

—Ah, el policía. ¿Sigue trabajando en Nueva York? — preguntó el rubio, tratando que sonara como una pregunta casual.

 

—Si, en realidad es muy bueno en lo que hace, tal vez demasiado. Está a cargo de la investigación de tu caso, Donny. Zamora quiere quedar bien con América y accedieron a dejarlos pasar. Él está aquí para darte caza.

 

Donald trató de evocar algún grato recuerdo de la infancia que incluyera a Oswald Iwerks, pero solo pudo pensar en un niño raro y lleno de ira que parecía querer hacerle la vida difícil a quien se dejara. Solamente Mickey, su medio hermano, parecía aguantarlo y de igual manera Oswald le retribuía el afecto, pero fuera de eso era la clase de muchacho que le gustaba tirar panales de abejas de los árboles con resorteras y buscar serpientes en la maleza para ocultarlas en la alacena y asustar a la mucama; y ahora la perspectiva de que ese mismo niño, convertido en adulto y además en policía, estuviera tras él le erizaba la piel.

 

—Mi hermano comparte mis mismas ideas de justicia, pero su forma de actuar es muy radical y es bastante terco. No tiene ningún caso hablarle de nuestros planes, ni siquiera querrá entender. Solo te puedo advertir sobre esto y entorpecer su investigación.

 

—Lamento tener que ponerte contra tu familia— dijo Donald con toda sinceridad.

 

—Es por un bien mayor, Donald. Que no se te olvide.

 

El rubio asintió, despidiéndose de Mickey. Bajo las escaleras hasta el último piso sintiéndose más fuerte y decidido que nunca, aunque aún con cierto temor pero ya no por las cosas que estuvieran pasando en las otras habitaciones, sino por el alboroto que era su propia situación, donde al parecer todo el mundo quería usar su cráneo como balón de fútbol.

 

**By Bugs.**

 

—¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó Bugs, queriendo alejarse un poco de los fuertes brazos del hombre moreno, quien en ese momento lo tenía acorralado en una esquina de la cocina, repartiendo besos y mordidas de su cuello a su pecho.

 

—Seguramente son los dos imbéciles allá arriba que tiraron algo. Ignoralos— dijo Daffy con fastidio sin detener su actividad. El pálido sin embargo se quedó rígido y atento a otro sonido, como un conejo en el bosque que ha oído un depredador.

 

No tardó ni medio minuto en oírse otro estruendo y ambos se percataron de que eso se escuchaba un poco lejano, del lado donde estaba el gran portón de entrada a la unidad. Manteniéndose callados, se acercaron a la ventana, olvidándose por completo del sexo que pretendían tener minutos atrás.

 

—Eso sonó como una pistola con silenciador— comentó Daffy con un brillo intenso en la mirada— Bugs, avisa a Pan y Zé.

 

—No en necesario— dijo el joven de cabello verde bajando las escaleras con Panchito detrás—Lo oímos todo.

 

—¿Debemos dar por hecho que vienen por José?— preguntó el pelirrojo.

 

—Y por Donald también, sino es que ya lo tienen. Hay que salir por detrás, directo a la camioneta. ¿Tienen armas?

 

—Solo mis dos pistolas y poca munición— contestó Francisco —Aun si somos más, tenemos poca ventaja.

 

—Pon de recordatorio "Conseguir armas" para más adelante, es un fastidio estar así— dijo Daffy a Bugs.

 

—¿Ahora soy tu secretaria?

 

—¡Vámonos de una vez!— gritó José.

 

Los cuatro hombres iban camino a la cochera para abordar la Misery Machine, hasta que se escuchó que forzaban el picaporte de la puerta principal de la casa. Alguien intentaba entrar y ese alguien sabía exactamente quienes estaban en la casa. Bugs quiso regresar para afrontar al enemigo directamente, pero fue retenido tanto por Francisco cómo por Daffy.

 

—Yo me hago cargo— dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa. Bugs no conocía muy bien a aquel hombre lleno de energía y buenas intenciones, así que no sabía hasta que punto era confiable pero por otro lado no tenía tiempo para dudar.

 

—No te preocupes por él. Se ve como un idiota, pero puede solo. —dijo su pareja una vez que abordaron el vehículo y lo ponía en marcha.

 

Al pálido no le importaba en lo más mínimo la seguridad del pelirrojo, pero eso no iba a decírselo a Daffy. Lo que le preocupaba era que pudiera traicionarles o ponerles en más peligro.

 

Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de abrir la puerta del garaje. Avanzaron así, llevándosela de por medio, arrancándola de la pared con la camioneta.

 

—¿Panchito sabrá dónde encontrarnos?— preguntó aquel enano de cabello verde.

 

—Claro que si— respondió el moreno en tono de regaño, como si en esa situación no hubiera lugar para dudas.

 

Bugs se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a preguntar sobre el paradero de Donald.

 


	5. Rojo

 

**By Francisco.**

 

Había atorado la puerta con una de las sillas plegables que estaban en la cocina. No era mucho, pero le daría aunque sea un poco de tiempo para esconderse de sus enemigo y atacarlos por sorpresa. Tendría que concentrarse especialmente en dar tiros directos para ocupar la menor cantidad de balas. _Un disparo, una muerte_ era el lema que utilizaban los francotiradores del ejército. Lo meditó en su cabeza una y otra vez mientras permanecía quieto y pegado a la pared en el hueco que había bajo la escalera, sosteniendo el arma en alto con ambas manos como un policía. Rara vez lo hacia así, ya que era lo suficientemente fuerte y entrenado para evitar el retroceso del arma y podía sostenerla y disparar con una sola mano, sin embargo sabía que en esa situación los disparos no serían de advertencia, sino liso y llano tiraría a matar. Sentía su vieja Beretta 92 como una extensión más de su cuerpo que como una herramienta, lista para entrar en acción.

 

La puerta dejó de forcejear y de inmediato se escuchó el motor de la Misery Machine ponerse en marcha. Ellos estaban dentro. Ellos estaban a salvo. Eso era lo único que quería saber. Francisco salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia el patio trasero, donde horas antes él y José habían hecho el amor, saltó la gran valla con la destreza de un gimnasta olímpico y corrió rumbo al frente de la casa. Allí aquel hombre iba tras la camioneta, intentando darle en las ruedas para detenerla, pero ya era tarde, se encontraba a metros de distancia. Francisco solía decir que la forma de conducir de Daffy, digna de un maníaco en fuga, lo iba a terminar matando, y ahora eso mismo les había salvado la vida.

 

Miró alrededor esperando ver a alguien más, ya fuera en los jardines de las demás casas o arriba de las estructuras, sin encontrar nada. Aquel hombre de espaldas a él era el único.

 

A lo lejos pudo ver un par de guardias de seguridad, reconocibles por sus uniformes azules, tirados en un charco de sangre. Tal vez ese sujeto era el único, pero él solo había logrado evadir a siete guardias armados. Panchito no dudó ni un segundo más en volver a levantar su pistola y apuntar, acercándose más a ese hombre. Jaló el gatillo.

 

Como si hubiera oído desde donde estaba el accionar de la pistola, el hombre se dio la vuelta y la bala lo golpeo justo en el centro del pecho, derribándolo; pero antes de caer pudo incorporarse flexionando las piernas con los reflejos de un ninja. Llevaba chaleco antibalas debajo de la ropa. Francisco pudo ver de frente al hombre antes de ocultarse al lado de la casa.

 

No era muy corpulento o alto, de hecho debía tener la misma complexión física que Donald, pero eso solo lo hacía más ágil. Era de raza negra ,con una ancha nariz y pequeñas rastas en la cabeza como gusanos negros. Francisco lo vio solo un instante, sin embargo había bastado para que numerosos recuerdos comenzaran a reproducirse en su mente como una película mal filmada, en donde aquel hombre no era protagonista en ninguna escena, estando solo de fondo.

 

—Estas con ellos verdad ¿Verdad? —dijo el hombre, sin moverse del lugar donde estaba parado—Nunca dejaste de protegerle el culo a esa basura con cabellos de payaso.

 

Su acento apenas se notaba en cada sílaba que decía pero estaba allí, difícilmente reconocible, a diferencia de José quien a pesar de los años seguía teniendo su pronunciado acento de Brasil como si acabara de aprender a hablar inglés.

 

Néstor Maradona.

 

—Es un gusto saludarte también, Nessa. Ha pasado un rato— dijo Panchito sin salir de su escondite.

 

—No me vengas con tu maldito intento de encanto. Sabes que conmigo no funciona, mexicano idiota.

 

—Entonces tal vez quieras que te salude de otra manera— acto seguido Pancho disparo tres veces contra el brasileño, con este poniéndose pecho tierra de inmediato y regresándole las balas.

 

Era inútil, se estaba quedando sin municiones e incluso la idea de tirar a matar se había esfumado de su mente ahora que sabía que se trataba de Néstor, el viejo amigo de José.

 

Estaba perdido, pero al menos sus compañeros estaban a salvo.

 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— preguntó una vez que el otro dejó de dispararle (o más bien a la pared)

 

—No mucho en realidad, solo ponerle una bala en el cráneo al bastardo de Zé, pero ahora que se me ha escapado, creo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo, mexicanito.

 

—¿A José? ¿Por qué a José exactamente? —Eran buenos camaradas. Francisco aún lo recordaba. Nessa había metido a José a una de las tantas pequeñas pandillas que había en ese entonces para que sobreviviera. José una vez había dicho que Nessa era su mejor amigo.

 

—¿Qué no lo sabes o te haces el tonto? En todos lados se están ofreciendo jugosas sumas por tus pequeños fugitivos. Además, yo y tú querido José tenemos cuentas pendientes.

 

Antes de que el sonido de la voz de Néstor se escuchara más cerca, Francisco echó a correr en dirección a la cerca. Si lograba saltarla y luego a la siguiente estaría libre en la calle. El pensamiento de que no debía asesinar a Néstor Maradona se había instalado en su cerebro como una orden dada por un superior y no podía ignorarla ni aunque pudiera su vida en riesgo. Además no sabía en cuanto tiempo podrían conseguir más armas y no quería desperdiciar lo poco que tenía ahuyentando al brasileño.

 

—Deja de huir, hombre. ¿Dónde quedo el magnífico tirador que nunca fallaba un giro? _Pistolas_ te llamaban ¿No? El ejército estaría muy decepcionado….

 

Estaba a punto de lograrlo, había saltado la primera cerca con maestría. Solo una más y todo saldría bien. Apoyo su pie derecho en una rugosidad de la valla para darse impuso, sosteniendo todo su peso en sus brazos.

 

Todo fue muy rápido. Lo único que sintió fue un dolor agudo en el costado y entonces ya no pudo seguir sosteniéndose, cayendo hacia adelante. Alcanzo a ver a Néstor, trepado en la valla con una pistola en la mano. Había oído el disparo, había sentido el dolor, pero había tardado mucho en percatarse de lo que había ocurrido.

 

—No seguiré jugando al pilla pilla, bastardo.

 

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer del otro lado de la cerca. Francisco González alias _Pistolas_ por fin había sido abatido. El rastro de sangre que había dejado era del mismo tono rojo intenso que su cabello.

 

**By José.**

 

Pasó al menos media hora hasta que dejaron de dar vueltas, seguros de que nadie los seguía, y regresaron a la ciudad. José no podía dejar de pensar en que había sido de Panchito y quién o quiénes eran los que los habían encontrado. Por ahora solo podía contar con que su pelirrojo amigo regresaría a salvó y recordaría el lugar que entre los cuatro habían planeado como escondite provisional. Muy a su pesar también pensaba en Donald, si lo habían capturado, asesinado o estaba sin ningún rasguño en algún lugar.

 

—Supongo que tendremos que cambiar de vehículo una vez más— dijo Daffy con un tono de voz que José no supo cómo interpretar, sin apartar la mirada del camino.

 

Era evidente que el negro amaba su maldita camioneta. La tenía bien cuidada, limpia y a leguas se notaba que invertía mucho en ella, a juzgar por la calidad de los asientos y la pintura; pero hasta a José se le hacía insensible que se preocupara más por ella que por Francisco. De hecho parecía que al único al que le importaba era al propio José y eso significaba algo muy jodido.

 

—Tal vez deberíamos regresar…—mencionó en voz baja, esperando que alguno de sus dos acompañantes lo apoyarán.

 

—¿Por qué?— dijo Daffy de inmediato con brusquedad —Va a estar bien. Siempre lo está.

 

—Ni siquiera sabemos con quién mierda lo dejamos ¿Y qué tal si….

 

—¡No lo menciones! —gritó el moreno dedicándole una feroz mirada por el retrovisor. Parecía que no quería dejar que el pensamiento de que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a Francisco entrará en su cabeza, pero en la mente de José le habían pasado mil y un cosas horribles y no iba a estar tranquilo.

 

—¡Podría estar muerto, cabrón!— gritó el brasileño.

 

—¡Que no lo está!

 

—¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

 

—¡Simplemente es así! Él no puede morir, el imbécil no puede— dijo Daffy probablemente tratando de convencerse y convencer a los demás. José ya había estado en situaciones así antes, donde la muerte se abalanzaba sobre ellos y el único pensamiento de _esto no está pasando_ era lo único que mantenía el grupo a flote. Un consuelo tonto e inútil cuando se trataba de no volver a ver con vida a viejos camaradas. José ya había aprendido a vivir con esa idea impresa en su mente, pero con Panchito era diferente. Con ese maldito pelirrojo todo era siempre jodidamente distinto, jodidamente incómodo.

 

—Daffy, solo da vuelta y regresemos a…

 

—No

 

—¡¿Por qué no?!

 

La ira en el pecho del brasileño era palpitante y quemaba y sin embargo, él mismo sabía que solo era para ocultar su frustración y preocupación. El chico al que constantemente le importaba un carajo el mundo tenía ganas de arrancarse los cabellos por la rabia de no poder hacer nada.

 

—Si regresamos y quiénes nos persiguen siguen ahí, los esfuerzos de Francisco habrán sido en vano. Nos dio la oportunidad de escapar ¿No?

 

José quiso contra argumentar, pero Daffy tenia razón y el hecho de que Daffy estuviera siendo razonable y lógico significaba que la situación había alcanzado números gigantes en la escala de la mierda. Eso acrecentó su enojo, soltando una patada al asiento de Bugs, quien hasta ese momento los había estado mirando como si estuvieran locos.

 

—Hey, ¿Qué pasa contigo, viejo?— se quejó el pálido volviéndose hacia José.

 

—¡¿Es que no te importa nada de lo que está pasando?!

 

—Era amigo suyo, no mío— contestó inmediatamente, resuelto. A José no se le pasó el _era_ y al parecer a Daffy tampoco, pero este no dijo nada.

 

—Debiste haberte quedado tú— soltó el brasileño sin pensar.

 

Bugs no reaccionó de ninguna manera, solo se quedó mirándolo con aquellos ojos intensos de color violeta.

 

—Tal vez — respondió

 

—Ya cierren la boca ambos— dijo Daffy con voz profunda, dando una violenta vuelta con la camioneta que hizo que tanto Bugs como José se golpearan contra las puertas.

 

Por la discusión José no se había dado cuenta de que habían regresado por una de las calles cercanas a la unidad habitacional, justo detrás de donde se encontraba el Kumbala.

 

Aquel bar, que era más de lo que parecía, era administrado por un viejo amigo de Daffy -según les había contado- y se mantenía neutral contra las familias. Por un acuerdo que se tenía con Pepe, el dueño, estaba prohibido que se aliara con alguna familia como para las familias estaba prohibido tomar el lugar por la fuerza. Y ya lo habían intentado, pues el local, que lucía como un mugriento barsucho por fuera, era en realidad un gran edificio de apartamentos que muchos años antes había sido un hotel y contaba con estacionamiento e incluso helipuerto. Justo en el estacionamiento subterráneo era a donde ellos estaban entrando.

 

Había compartimientos aparte para cuando llegaban coches que querían permanecer especialmente ocultos o eran demasiado lujosos para estar con los demás y exponerse a un robo. Daffy se estacionó en uno de ellos y cuando los tres bajaron, cerró el compartimiento con una cadena y un candado que llevaba en la camioneta.

 

Entraron al Kumbala por una puerta oculta detrás de un gran contenedor de basura, entrando a un cuarto minúsculo que era una especie de almacén de licores. Los estantes estaban repletos de botellas de todas formas y colores.

 

—Panchito se volvería loco si viera esto — comento José impresionado, cayendo en cuenta que tal vez Panchito nunca tendría la oportunidad de entrar allí. Había pasado meses en prisión sin saber de él y era justo ahora, cuando pensaba que ya no volvería a verlo, cuando de verdad empezaba a extrañarlo.

 

Daffy tomó una de las botellas con etiqueta negra y le dio un trago directo, antes de pararse frente a la pequeña puerta del otro extremo del cuarto y tocar. Una rendija en medio de la puerta se abrió y pudieron ver los ojos castaños del hombre del otro lado.

 

—¡Ah, _Monsieur,_ que gusto verlo de nuevo!— dijo el hombre a través de la rendija.

 

—Lo mismo digo, francesillo. Oye, traje unos amigos a la fiesta — Daffy apunto con el pulgar hacia donde estaban Bugs y José.

 

—Muy bien, entren por la puerta que está detrás de aquel estante, por favor.

 

—Esto tiene tantas puertas secretas como una película de miedo— dijo el brasileño.

 

—Supongo que era un escondite de alcohol para la época de la prohibición— respondió Daffy, haciendo apenas esfuerzo para mover unos centímetros el estante repleto y que pudieran pasar.

 

—¿También hubo prohibición aquí?— preguntó Bugs.

 

—Si, justo después de la de América y duró mucho más. —El moreno abrió la puerta e hizo un gesto con la mano. —Primero las damas.

 

—Jodete

 

Entraron a una oficina bastante elegante, con poca iluminación debido a que la única ventana estaba cubierta con una cortina negra. Ahí los muebles eran de madera barnizada y había varios adornos dorados por todas partes, así como un mullido diván de terciopelo rojo donde José no dudó en sentarse cuando lo vio. Daffy y Bugs solo se recetaron en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados.

 

Frente a ellos entró un hombre joven vestido de camarero con un llamativo mechón de cabello blanco entre su pelo negro. A ojos de José, tanto el hombre como su oficina parecían irrealmente elegantes comparándolo con la porquería que era el Kumbala, como sacados del set de una película tipo _Pretty Woman._

 

—Han pasado…¿Cuánto? ¿Siete años desde la última vez que nos vimos, Pepe?— dijo Daffy recargado en el borde del escritorio.

 

—Usted siempre solía ir y venir, _Monsieur Daffy,_ yo solo esperaba el momento en que regresara —Pepe sonrió y entonces reparó en José y Bugs, quienes parecían embelesados por un cartelon enmarcado del dibujo de un gato negro con un fondo amarillo, que estaba colgado a lado de la ventana.— ¿Va a presentarme a sus apuestos acompañantes?

 

Ambos nombrados voltearon al mismo tiempo. Daffy se pasó la mano por su erizado cabello negro.

 

—Oh si. Pepe, te presento a José, amigo de Francisco.

 

— _Oui,_ ya lo conocía. Vino hace anoche con el simpático _roux_ — José no entendía que significaba eso, pero suponía que Pepe se refería a Francisco y no quería seguir oyendo hablar de él con toda la incertidumbre.

 

—Si, lo recuerdo. Sirves unos cócteles geniales— contestó tratando de esconder su incomodidad.

 

—Y él — continuo el moreno, haciendo un gesto hacia Bugs— es mi novio.

 

Los ojos del francés se agrandaron al escuchar eso último.

 

—¿Está bromeando?

 

—¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando? —dijo Daffy cruzándose de brazos con altanería.

 

—Daff, tienes cara de muchas cosas… Hola, llámame Bugs, viejo. Soy de Brooklyn, en América —dijo el pálido ofreciéndole la mano al francés, quien la estrechó de inmediato.

 

—¡Es realmente un gusto! — exclamó Pepe— Debo decir que si bien me sorprende descubrir las preferencias reales de _Monsieur Daffy,_ también admito que tiene muy buen gusto. Es usted un ángel caído del cielo.

 

Rara vez reaccionaba a algo, así que a José se le hizo extraño que el pálido sonriera de buenas a primeras al punto de formar arrugas alrededor de sus ojos. Por alguna razón eso le hizo sentirse enfermo. Se levantó y salió por una de las tres puertas que había en la habitación, la única que aún no había sido usada y no le importaba a donde conducía. Salió a un corredor que, de no ser por lo deteriorado de algunas puertas y la alfombra, podía haber parecido de un hotel de lujo. Justo al fondo había una escalera.

 

Se quedó parado en medio de ese pasillo. Nunca antes se había sentido tan perdido.

 

—¿Qué haces? — escuchó la voz gruesa de Daffy tras de sí. No quiso darse la vuelta a enfrentarlo, pero pudo imaginar que estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Su típica pose de chulo, como si su cuerpo de infarto fuera una carga muy pesada y tuviera que recargarse constantemente en todos lados para descansar.

 

Quiso responderle algo, alguna broma o frase sarcástica, algo que demostrara que estaba bien con todo lo que estaba sucediendo y que podía lidiar con cualquier cosa como ellos, pero nada se le ocurrió.

 

—Nos darán una habitación ¿O no?

 

—¿Una habitación? ¿A penas empieza la acción y el bebé ya quiere irse a la camita?— dijo el otro, provocador.

 

A José de verdad le agradaba Daffy y consideraba su actitud de matón _pretty badass_ la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en un momento como aquel sus comentarios solo le parecían tan hirientes como un montón de pequeñas navajas de afeitar. El brasileño siguió parado ahí, sin darse la vuelta.

 

—Aunque me vaya a la cama no creo poder dormir en mucho tiempo— dijo y su voz le salió más quebrada de lo que hubiera querido demostrar.

 

—José, él está bien— repitió Daffy casi con fastidio como un maestro tratando de hacer entender algo a un alumno especialmente idiota.

 

—No lo sabes.

 

—No, no lo sé —admitió.

 

—¡Pero es que parece que no te importa una puta mierda! — gritó el brasileño girándose enseguida.

 

Su grito retumbó por todo el pasillo, tan repentino que incluso tomó de sorpresa a Daffy. La rabia de José cedió un instante creyendo que el negro se enojaría y le pegaría, pero Daffy permaneció igual de inmutable, viéndolo desde el otro lado del pasillo con una mirada extraña. No una mirada intensa e inexpresiva (e intimidante) como Bugs un rato antes, sino algo mucho más humano. Lucía cansado y solo entonces José reparó en las ojeras azuladas bajo sus ojos verdes y las arrugas alrededor de estos que lo hacían parecer mayor y más duro. Ojos de guerra que habían visto incontables horrores.

 

—¿Y eso que? ¿Si demuestro que me interesa lo que le haya pasado a Francisco automáticamente se va a transportar aquí sano y salvó y seremos todos felices? ¿Importa siquiera? Joder, José, él ha sido mi mejor amigo más tiempo que el tuyo…

 

El brasileño parpadeo por un instante desconcertado.

 

—No quise decir…

 

—Oh, si lo hiciste, pero es igual. No por mucho que lloremos o recemos va a cambiar lo que haya pasado, sea lo que sea. Si tenemos que resignarnos a que un tipo increíble y lleno de bondad ha dejado este mundo, que así sea, por mi parte estoy acostumbrado, pero no deja de ser doloroso así que deja de echar sal a la herida.

 

_Un tipo increíble y lleno de bondad._ Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Jamás habría creído que esas palabras saliera de la boca de la persona que tenía enfrente, pero así era.

 

—¿Qué carajos hacen aquí?

 

No pudo responderle nada a Daffy, debido a la interrupción de una voz conocida de sobra.

 

Donald, sin un rasguño, iba bajando las escaleras del edificio. Se acercó a ellos, alarmado.

 

—Hurra, al menos ya nos ahorramos un ataúd —dijo Daffy con media sonrisa. José quiso golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

 

—Donald….

 

—¿Ocurrió algo? — preguntó el rubio preocupado — ¿La policía?

 

—No exactamente, pero alguien nos atacó y dejó un rastro de muerte con los guardias de seguridad — respondió el brasileño.

 

—Acordamos este sitio como escondite provisional —dijo Bugs tras ellos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?

 

—Vale, me alegra que salieran ilesos —dijo Donald con tono de padre preocupado — ¿Dónde está Panchito?

 

La única respuesta fue el silencio, rota por el ruido de pasos apresurados que se aproximaban hasta ellos, viniendo de la oficina de Pepe.

 

—¡Oigan! — gritó el francés cruzando la puerta, a punto de tropezar con la misma y empujando a Daffy al entrar — ¡Tienen que venir a ver!

 

Lo siguieron a través de su oficina hasta salir detrás de la barra. Nada extraordinario pasaba en el bar, vacío a esas horas del día y tan mugriento como de costumbre. No fue hasta que Pepe se los señaló y José fue incapaz de ahogar su exclamación de sorpresa, que sonó como un jadeo muy patético, pero no le importaba.

 

Panchito estaba tirado bajo una de las mesas, sangrante, lleno de tierra y mal herido, pero con el pecho bajando y subiendo irregular, respirando.

 

José sintió de inmediato que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**By Francisco**

Sentía tantas molestias en el cuerpo, todas al mismo tiempo, incordiándole como si le gritaran al oído, que no supo a cual escuchar primero. El sol, lo sentía quemandole la cara y lastimandole los ojos aún cuando los tenia cerrados. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí inconsciente? ¿Importaba si habían sido solo cinco minutos o cinco horas o tal vez días? Nisiquiera estaba seguro de haber recuperado la conciencia; a penas podía escuchar el tumulto de la calle y la boca le sabía a óxido. Su respiración era lenta y fatigosa, costandole trabajo como si acabara de correr un maratón. Los párpados los sentía pesados y pensó que tal vez no sería tan malo no volverlos a abrir. Tampoco era tan importante el disparo que tenía en el costado. Lo había aceptado con resignación como un enfermo terminal a su enfermedad, o como esa chica que conoció hace mucho, que había aceptado su herpes labial y ya ni se molestaba en cubrirla…

Estaba desvariando.

Hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse en vano, todo lo que podía pensar era _5 minutos más_ como si solo estuviera cansado en su cama en lugar de ya casi muerto en un callejón. Escuchó ruidos en los contenedores de basura a su lado, preguntándose si era algún vagabundo que iba a intentar robarle o tal vez un perro callejero atraído por la sangre. En vez de eso, sintió que algo le saltó al pecho (¿Una rata?) y abrio los ojos por reflejo. Lo primero que vio fueron un par de orbes miel que le devolvían la mirada con curiosidad, rodeados de suave pelaje negro y una nariz como un botón rosado. Francisco sonrió y el gato comenzó a lamer su nariz.

—Hey amiguito, ¿Vienes a enseñarme la entrada al Inframundo? — preguntó el pelirrojo, levantando su brazo con mucho esfuerzo para acariciar al animal. El gato se dejó hacer, sin mostrar ninguna agresividad.

El callejón en el que se encontraban era estrecho y largo y a pesar de pasaban muchos transeúntes nadie había podido ver su cuerpo inconsciente por la gran cantidad de bolsas y botes de basura. Uso uno de estos para apoyarse al ponerse de pie, con el gato negro en brazos. Estaba tan débil que sentía que el minino pesaba toneladas, pero no lo soltó. Miró tras de sí y aunque la sangre que había perdido era poca, si no se vendaba la herida comenzaría a ser un problema. Ya empezaba a marearse.

Movía sus piernas, una tras otra, arrastrándolas como si llevara pesas atadas a ellas. Sudor aperlado recorría su rostro y hacia que sus mechones de cabello rojo se le quedarán pegados a las mejillas. Lucía demacrado, enfermo y se preguntó si sería lo suficientemente capaz de llegar al Kumbala en ese estado.

**By Daffy**

De los cinco hombres que contemplaban la escena, Daffy fue el primero en reaccionar. Pasó uno de los brazos del pelirrojo sobre sus hombros para apresurarse a cargarlo hasta la oficina de Pepe. Bugs, con su eterna frialdad, reaccionó igual de rápido y entre los dos completaron la tarea. Lo acostaron en el diván rojo mientras en la mente de Daffy no paraban de revolotear los pensamientos como un enjambre de avispas furiosas. ¿Qué iban a hacer? Llamar a un doctor sería un riesgo. Los primeros auxilios no serían necesarios pues respiraba y la cantidad de sangre que había perdido era alarmante.

—Por el amor de Dios ¿Qué le pasó?— oyó la voz de Pepe, el único que se había atrevido a decir algo hasta ahora.

—Buena pregunta, hay que revisar que es lo que tiene para poder atenderlo— dijo Daffy

—Herida de bala en un costado, no muy profunda—respondio Bugs

—¡Llamemos a una ambulancia! — Donald parecía al borde de la histeria y José se mostró de acuerdo con él.

—¡¿Estas demente?! ¡¿Después de lo que pasó lo único que se te ocurre es entregarlo en bandeja de plata?! —grito el moreno

—¡Sigue perdiendo sangre! ¡Si no hacemos algo en la única bandeja que estará será la de la morgue! — el brasileño trataba de actuar fuerte y enojado, pero sus ojos mostraban el creciente pánico que sentía.

Algo había de cierto en las palabras de todos. Era salvarle la vida o entregarlo y a pesar de que Daffy conocía a unos cuantos doctores que alegremente se dejarían comprar para no decir nada, para cuando llegaran ya no habría paciente que atender. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía en pánico, contra la espada y la pared y no sabía que hacer. Pero aún más terrible que esa incertidumbre era el hecho que su mejor amigo de toda la vida, el idiota más bonachón que había conocido jamás estaba entre la vida y la muerte. Eso nublaba su juicio más que otra cosa.

Bugs lo miraba con atención, poniéndolo nervioso. Tras él José y Donald les gritaban y se quejaban pero no los escuchaba. Por ese instante solo eran él y Bugs en el mundo, en una conexión que se basaba solo en miradas. Siempre había sido así.

" _¿De verdad te preocupa ese hombre?"_

" _Claro que sí, es mi mejor amigo"_

" _Ya veo"_

" _No es alguien que se merezca morir"_

" _Entiendo…"_

" _No, no entiendes"_

" _Veré si puedo hacer algo"_

El pálido salió aprisa de la habitación, rumbo al cuarto donde Pepe guardaba todos los licores. Lo repentino del acto hizo que todos callarán, aguardando a ver qué sucedía. Bugs salió con la misma rapidez que había entrado, llevando consigo una botella con líquido transparente. Whiskey.

—Bugs, ¿Qué demon…?

Se acercó al pelirrojo con ella, tomando un par de tijeras del escritorio de Pepe. Se agachó para poder trabajar sin que su estatura fuera un problema y comenzó a cortar la ropa de Francisco, que por la sangre ya seca se había pegado a la herida.

—Necesito hilo y aguja y algunos vendajes. Tal vez un poco de algodón— dijo a nadie en particular.

Pepe reaccionó con un sobresalto, dándose por entendido como si fuera obvio. Se dio la vuelta torpemente, llamando a alguien.

—Pe-penelope, ¡Ven de inmediato! ¡Trae tu equipo de costura!

Daffy por fin podía sentirse aliviado.

Después de un rato por la puerta entró una mujer de baja estatura y curvas pronunciadas, de piel blanca y cabello negrísimo, completamente francesa. Llevaba un estuche de costura en la mano.

— _¡Bon Dieu!_ ¿Qué es lo que…? Oh, _oui, Je comprends._ Mi no preguntar nada. —dijo con un acento muy pronunciado— Tomar aguja e hilo. Buena suerte por su amigo. Pepe dijo si necesitar algo no dudar en preguntar.

—Gracias, Penélope —respondió Daffy. La mujer asintió para dar la vuelta e irse.

Una vez que Bugs terminó de quitar la tela de la herida, abrió la botella de whisky y vertió un poco en el costado de Francisco. Este gruñó de dolor.

—¿Sigues vivo, viejo? Qué sorpresa — dijo el pálido con burla

—Eso arde

—Y cuando empiece a coser será peor, así que mejor piensa en otra cosa.

—¿Otra cosa? —El pálido tomó el estuche y sacó una aguja e hilo transparente. En pocos segundos ya lo había ensartado con maestría.

—Si. Daffy me dijo que eres un cantante genial. Canta algo mientras tanto.— Era mentira. Daffy no solía decir halagos sobre nadie y sabía que Bugs solo estaba siendo amable, cosa muy extraña en él. Apreció su gesto y pensó que si todo salía bien su pareja merecía tener el sexo intenso que les había sido interrumpido.

La aguja fue introducida en la piel del pelirrojo y Daffy supo que esa era su señal, empujó a Donald y José fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta, quedándose con ambos en el pasillo donde un momento que parecía lejano ya había discutido con José.

El brasileño hizo gesto de querer decir algo, pero Donald se le adelanto.

—¿Qué ocurrió? Me voy por un segundo y Frank queda como coladera.

—Alguien nos atacó de improviso, mató a todos los guardias y de no ser por Francisco, también a nosotros—dijo José con voz temblorosa

—¿A todos los guardias? Pero… ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Quién?!

—Le preguntaremos a Frank después, primero que lo atiendan y que descanse— dijo Daffy con autoridad. Era el más alto y fuerte de los tres, felizmente se aprovecharía de eso.

José se quedó mirando al suelo y Donald se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—Está fuera de peligro ¿No?— preguntó el rubio

—Eso creo

—¿Desde cuándo Bugs es médico?— dijo José con molestia

—No lo es. Tuvo un novio que era doctor y le enseñó un par de cosas útiles

—¿Y no te dan celos?

—Joe deja de preguntar tonterías— reclamó Donald sonando algo exasperado— Pues todo parece estar en control por ahora. Este sitio es seguro y me parece genial que lo hayan escogido de escondite. Necesito avisar a alguien sobre esto, así que Daffy… por favor hazte cargo

El moreno pudo haber hecho algún comentario hiriente. Pudo burlarse de Donald por su ridícula manera formal de hablar o por aún sentir que podía dar ordenes o simplemente enojarse porque ese idiota se iba de nuevo y los dejaba con todos los problemas, pero no hizo nada de eso. Se sentía fatigado mentalmente y un poco conmovido porque sin importar nada, ese blanquito se preocupaba por ellos como seres humanos. Daffy nunca había podido contra eso, vaya, contra gente _buena._ Ese blanco eran un idiota, pero un idiota noble.

Donald desapareció por el pasillo, rumbo a las escaleras que subían de nivel.

—Hay que movernos— dijo Daffy

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

—Todo esto paso porque no teníamos suficientes armas. Tenemos que surtirnos y hay algo más. ¿Quedó algo en esa casa que nos preocupe?

José se quedó pensando unos segundos, hasta que sus ojos marrones se iluminaron.

—¡Los planos!

—Que listo eres, verdesito. Solo quedamos tú y yo por ahora, así que de nosotros depende.

—¿Y vamos a preguntarle a Pan que fue lo que ocurrió? Ya sabes, para estar prevenidos.

Daffy soltó una ligera carcajada. —Si quieres verlo solo tienes que decirlo.

—Eres un imbécil, Daffy —el brasileño negó con la cabeza.

—Si, pero un imbécil guapo —le pasó un brazo por los hombros y apretujo su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, llevando su mano libre al pomo de la puerta.

No quería entrar por la que daba a la oficina de Pepe, pero era el tramo más corto para salir y además quería avisarle a Bugs. José iba tras él, casi ocultándose y dejando de lado su faceta más relajada. Lucía extraño, como si hubiera envejecido un par de años en solo unas horas.

Al entrar Panchito parecía estar mejor, miraba al techo con el ceño fruncido del dolor y cantaban una canción que Daffy identificó como _Michelle_ de Los Beatles. Bugs estaba a punto de terminar, haciendo un nudo a los hilos para después vendarlo.

—Uff, de todas las canciones en el mundo, ¿Tenía que estar cantando precisamente esa?

—¿No te gustan los Beatles, Zé?— preguntó el moreno.

—No me agradan demasiado

—Fingiré que no dijiste eso para no asesinarte.

Bugs se levantó para darse la vuelta y mirarlos. Su trabajo había concluido.

—Listo, solo hará falta un poco de reposo y pronto podrá… —Se cortó inmediatamente al sentir la fría mano de Francisco sujetando la suya por la muñeca. Daffy hizo ademán de querer separarlos, más por costumbre e instinto. La cara de Bugs reflejaba algo que iba más allá de la sorpresa, pero Francisco no se dio cuenta de nada de esto e hizo que el pálido lo mirara.

—Muchisimas gracias, de no ser por ti habría muerto— dijo con voz suave. Sus ojos azul oscuro rebosaban con gratitud.

—No…n-no es nada, viejo — contestó el otro intentando relajarse. A Daffy no se le pasó que suavemente retiro la mano del mexicano de la propia —Tu igual nos ayudaste.

Estaba tratando. Bugs de verdad estaba tratando.

El pálido se incorporó y Daffy se lo llevó a un rincón de la habitación mientras José hablaba con Francisco.

—Oye… —comenzó Bugs.

—¿Mmm?

—Lamento lo que dije en la camioneta, eso de que el _era_ amigo suyo y no mío. Lo siento, será mi amigo también.

Daffy lo miro fijamente, intentando encontrar algo en esos perfectos rasgos de piel de porcelana llena de pecas, en esos ojos violetas vacíos. Cómo era usual, no encontró nada. Por un momento y sin saber porque, pensó en una frase que ya no recordaba donde había oído. _Cuando miras por mucho tiempo el abismo…_

—No, no lo lamentas— soltó firme. No solía ser muy sentimental.

Bugs volteo a un lado con aire ausente, sin negar nada. A Daffy le habría gustado saber con exactitud como maquinaba su mente, que cosas pensaba.

—Pero…—siguió el moreno —Gracias aun así.

—Es muy importante para ti, para mí también lo será.

Siempre eran esa clase de malentendidos. Estaba a punto de darle una larga perorata de que así no funcionaban las relaciones humanas, hasta que sintió algo que le rodeaba la pierna. Algo peludo y ronroneante.

—¡¿Qué carajos hace este animal aquí?!

—Tal vez es de Pepe —sugirio Bugs

—¡Es tan lindo!— exclamó José, intentando atraparlo

—Es mío, me acompañó hasta aquí —dijo Francisco. El gato dejó en paz la pierna de Daffy para correr a sentarse encima del pelirrojo.

—¿Y tiene nombre?— preguntó el pálido

—Si claro, mientras forcejeaba por su vida seguramente vino pensando todo el camino como llamar al gato — dijo José con sarcasmo. Bugs no reaccionó ni captó la indirecta, pero Francisco sí.

—De hecho me mantenía aferrado a ese pensamiento para ignorar el dolor— comentó — Se me ocurrieron algunos pero no me convencen.

—¿Qué tal Pulga o Rata o Molesta-bola-de-pelos? — sugirió Daffy, acariciando el lomo del gato.

—Trigger —dijo Bugs —Suena como _Tiger_ y combina contigo, _Pistolas._

— _Trigger._ En español se dice Gatillo, un lindo juego de palabras. Me agrada —dijo el pelirrojo.

—No empieces con cosas en español. Recuerdo que antes no parabas de hablarlo solo para volverme loco— se quejó Daffy —Pero vale, el bendito gato negro tiene nombre, muy lindo. Ustedes dos quédense aquí. Donald volverá en cualquier momento y José y yo tenemos que encargarnos de algunas cosas. Por nada del mundo salgan del Kumbala, le diré a Pepe que les de un cuarto.

—Si mi Capitán — dijo Pancho haciendo un saludo militar, Daffy sonrió. El gato negro, Trigger, se lamía las patas ajeno a ellos.

—Vámonos, verdesito

Una vez más, José lo siguió.

—¿Está bien tener un gato en estos momentos? —pregunto

—Si el tipo que recibió un tiro con tal de que nosotros estuviéramos bien quiere una mascota, no veo porque no.

._._._._._._.

La camioneta en la que iban no era ni de lejos tan genial y tuneada como la Misery Machine, a la cual cuidaba como su bebé, pero al menos les servía para el viaje. Había alcanzado a sacar unos casettes y ahora iban en la carretera al ritmo de _Michelle_ de los Beatles por el simple hecho de molestar a José. Era la tercera vez que repetía la canción.

—Lo estás haciendo apropósito— comentó el brasileño con cara de hastío desde el asiento del copiloto.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero viéndolo desde mi perspectiva, es tu culpa.

—¡¿Mi culpa?!

—Si, porque ¿Por qué demonios no te gustan los Beatles? Es mi banda favorita y la de Panchito, incluso Bugs cuyo gusto musical se basaba en canciones de comerciales ahora le encantan.

—Perdóname por no ser parte de su selecto club —ironizó el otro — pero no es la banda, solo esa canción. La detesto.

Daffy lo miro de reojo.

—Se la dedicaste a la chica incorrecta ¿Eh?

—No es eso, pero lleva el nombre de las dos personas que más odio en la vida.

—Dos Michelle's… ¿Y se puede saber quiénes son?

—No

La canción continuó hasta el final, cuando Daffy por fin decidió cambiar el casette a uno de una banda de heavy metal que José seguramente no conocía.

—¿Y qué pasó allá en la bar? —preguntó el brasileño después de un rato. Daffy estaba tan centrado en su canción que casi no lo escuchó.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Con tu noviecito, cuando Panch le agarro la mano. _Meu Deus_ , si hubiera tenido un arma en la mano no habría dudado en vaciar el cartucho contra Francisco. ¿Qué diablos le ocurre?

—Se sorprendió, es todo. Cuando vives la vida al máximo como nosotros, debes tener ojos por todas partes y si te sorprenden así, por mínimo que sea, reaccionas. ¿Captas?

—Pero tú estabas frente a ellos y reaccionaste igual, no por Panch sino por Bugs. Yo los vi, así que ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?

Daffy le dio vuelta a la perilla de la radio para bajarle el volumen. Si a José se le ocurría decir que también había escuchado el pequeño intercambio de palabras que él y Bugs habían tenido entonces ya podía darse por muerto.

—José… ¿Sabes lo que es el síndrome de estrés postraumático? —preguntó el moreno sin despegar la mirada de la carretera. Había acelerado sin darse cuenta.

El otro puso una expresión como si le hubieran preguntado cual era la tercer ciudad más poblada de Indonesia.

—C-creo… creo que Francisco lo menciono una vez. Ustedes estuvieron en el ejército ¿No? Creo que es algo que les afecta a los soldados.

—No solo a los soldados— dijo Daffy, lejos de su tono provocador y bromista —Lo puede tener cualquiera que haya sufrido un suceso traumático. Técnicamente no los deja escapar ¿Sabes? Lo reviven una y otra vez, como una pesadilla que se niega a irse y solo hace falta un detonador, como una maldita bomba —Se detuvo, esperando que José entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo. El brasileño era muy suspicaz, así que esperaba que así fuera. —A Bugs no le gusta que nadie lo toque, solo yo.

—¿Y qué pasa si…?

—La última vez que recuerdo, un tipo quedó con la cara rajada. Del final del ojo izquierdo hasta la comisura de la boca. No sé qué fue de él.

—No se que pensar de tu novio, la verdad

Daffy sabía que si le estuviera contando lo mismo a Donald, el rubio se moriría de miedo, pero diciéndoselo a José, era hasta cierto punto quitarse un peso de encima. El brasileño solo tenía un gesto que decia a todas luces _Vaya puto chiflado_ pero no parecía que le impresionara.

—¿Y me dirás cuál fue su "suceso traumático"? —preguntó José haciendo comillas con los dedos.

Daffy lo miro divertido.

—¿Me hablaras de las dos Michelle?

—No

—Pues entonces no — Ajustó el retrovisor al echar un vistazo. Hacía mucho que no iba por allí y ya no recordaba si debió haber dado vuelta antes o debía darla ahora — Pero en realidad yo tampoco lo sé.

—Vale, es tu novio y no sabes cuál es la razón por la que va por la vida rajando la cara de las personas al mínimo rose

Se dio cuenta de que el brasileño estaba haciendo esfuerzos por bromear, por parecer relajado. No conocía demasiado a José, pero sabía que eso no formaba parte de su conducta habitual de junkie descarado. Era probable que siguiera preocupado de algún modo por Francisco, aunque en ese momento parecía más enfurruñado que preocupado, como un mocoso al que le han quitado su piruleta.

—Eh, relaja un poco, niño ¿El nene quiere helado de regreso a casa? —dijo como si le estuviera hablando a un niño chico. José no pudo evitar reír.

—Jodete, Daffy. Una y mil veces jodete.

—¿Y si mejor te jodo a ti?

La sonrisa de José se borró enseguida. El moreno se lo esperó y a la vez no, ya que el otro no era nada bueno en disimular que lo encontraba cuando menos atractivo. Vaya, incluso se lo había dicho a la cara, ese chistesito de "Yo quiero a Daffy para la luna de miel". Decidió no seguir con eso, ya que no quería que la situación escalara, considerando que era un largo viaje con ambos. Solos. Solos dentro de un vehículo donde fácilmente podían ir a la cabina trasera si querían un acoston.

—¿Y qué te dijo? — preguntó después de lo que pareció un largo y tormentoso silencio.

—¿Eh? —José miraba distraído por la ventana, a lo mejor pensando en las miles de posiciones en las que él y Daffy podían hacerlo.

—Panchito, sobre nuestro querido atacante.

—Ah, no mucho. Que están dando buena plata por nuestras cabezas, la mía y la de Donald, digo. Pero que ese sujeto quería especialmente la mía, no me dijo por qué. Que me cuidara.

—Quizás le fascinó tu tinte de pelo

Imaginaba que sería por algo así. Las noticias comenzaban a circular rápidamente y si el rubiecito decía la verdad, la persona que lo había incriminado querría tenerlo lejos del juego ahora que había escapado. Y si él no era, entonces el mismo gobierno de Zamora estaría ofreciendo algo para atraparlo cuanto antes y evitarse más problemas con América y eso mismo a su vez causaría que por todos lados grupos criminales ofrecieran entre sí pequeñas recompensas para obtener la más grande. Donald y José se habrían vuelto entonces los mayores indeseables del país.

José se cosía aparte en el asunto, si bien gran parte de sus problemas se debían al simple hecho de que había huido con Donald, tenía sus propios méritos para ser perseguido. Daffy lo sabía por boca de Francisco.

Cuando vio el despintado cartel de hojalata clavado en una llanta de tractor, supo que no se había equivocado al dar vuelta. Estacionó la camioneta en el lugar más cercano.

—Creo que tiene sentido que haya gente que te quiera muerto— dijo apagando el motor.

—Oh si, yo igual lo creo, pero prefiero no pensar en eso — José prácticamente saltó fuera del vehículo. — ¿Pero tú cómo lo sabes?

—Ah, Pancho me ha contado de tu carrera criminal, de que has estado de bando en bando, yendo a refugiarte con unos porque les hiciste un mal juego a otros. Intercambiando información. Qué sabes todo sobre todos, una pequeña rata que acumula datos valiosos.

—No creo que te haya dicho eso de mí

—No lo hizo, no con esas palabras, pero lo deduje. Por como habla de ti uno pensaría que es una jodida colegiala hablando del puto Johnny Depp.

—Ja. Ya quisiera ese tipo tener mi belleza y mi porte —dijo José con arrogancia caminando tras Daffy rumbo a lo que parecía ser un mecánico o una tienda de autos usados.

—Que va, no siempre se ve tan bien. En la película que se estrenó a inicio de este año, la de las Vegas, lucía terrible, con esas gafas de sol naranjas.

—Pues vale, siempre que Francisco habla de ti parece que habla de Al Pacino, todo rudeza y "Saluden a mi pequeño amigo"

—Joe, mi _amigo_ es todo menos pequeño.

Una vez más logró quitarle al brasileño las palabras de la boca.

La Chatarrería/ Venta de Autos Usados/ Mecánico se llamaba Acme y el cartel mal pintado y con faltas de ortografía clavado en la llanta rezaba algo como "Ce resiven modelos ovsoletos". Era un taller hecho a lámina más alto que ancho rodeado por unos cuantos vestigios de automóviles sobre suelo de tierra. Un par de perros bulldog con collares de picos se encontraban descansando bajo el capó de un Volkswagen y a lado de ellos, en la entrada del taller, un joven estaba fumando. Daffy lo reconoció enseguida, debido a su cabello en cresta pintado de azul eléctrico y su ropa de motociclista. Aún parecía un punk recién traído de Inglaterra.

—Eh, Road ¿Está papi en casa?

El nombrado al verlo abrió mucho los ojos marrones y arrojó su cigarrillo.

—¿No te has muerto, hijo de perra? — preguntó Road (Rod, más bien. Roderick. Road era su apodo de motociclista) con desagrado. Daffy notó que había añadido más piercings a su rostro, al parecer no se detendría hasta que no hubiera piel visible.

—Si mi existencia te jode la vida da por hecho que estaré aquí mil años más solo por molestarte. ¿Está el Doctor Coyote en casa?

El Doctor Coyote era un apodo para Wile E. Coyote, el dueño del taller y jefe de Road.

—¿Para que lo quieres? —preguntó el otro mirando analíticamente a José. Eran negocios turbios los que había detrás de esa fachada de taller mecánico y no cualquiera era bienvenido.

—Lo de siempre, problemas con el motor de mi chatarra —se explicó Daffy señalando la camioneta de Pepe con el pulgar — Ya sabes, quiero _soluciones rápidas_ y que vayan a muchos kilómetros por hora.

José río a su lado, divertido por la analogía entre autos y armas.

Road no tuvo que responder, ya que del taller salieron dos hombres corpulentos y de tez morena, de cabello castaño y fieros ojos amarillentos de un tono marrón claro, con la misma facha de motociclistas que Road. Gemelos idénticos, que tenían pinta de indios de película del viejo oeste.

—Ah, Daffy pensé que ya te habías retirado del negocio— dijo uno de ellos, que se distinguía del otro por tener la nariz enrojecida. Hablaba con un acento galante que no pegaba nada con su apariencia — ¿Lo de siem…?

Su pregunta quedo en el aire, ya que el otro hombre le dio un golpe en el estómago y señalo a José con un gesto de cabeza. Este frunció el ceño y chasqueo la lengua, al parecer el brasileño comenzaba a hartarse de que lo vieran como a un intruso.

—Ah, este monigote viene conmigo —dijo Daffy —No te fijes en él, Wile

Wile, el gemelo que no había hablado, hizo unos cuantos movimientos con las manos, hablando lenguaje de señas con el otro debido a que era sordomudo. Daffy solo pudo entender el gesto para "niño", así que comprendió que no hablaban de él.

—¿Qué coño pasa? —le susurró José. Road no dejaba de mirarlos.

—Lindo tono de cabello, brócoli —le comentó el punk con sorna.

—Al menos yo no me tiño con las pastillas para el inodoro — se apresuró a contestar el brasileño. Daffy río por lo bajo.

—Chicas, chicas, calma. Ambas son bonitas —se burló ganándose las miradas asesinas de Road y José.

—¿Eres tú José "El Carioca"? — preguntó uno de los gemelos.

Los tres más jóvenes dejaron su juego de insultos infantiles. Daffy levantó una ceja. Sabía que José era conocido entre los barrios, pero no imagino que Wile y Ralph lo conocieran o que les interesara.

—Depende de quién pregunté —respondio José amenazador. Road se burló de él mostrando la perforación doble que tenía dentro del labio inferior.

—Sera mejor que hablemos adentro, chicos —dijo Ralph.

Ambos gemelos dieron media vuelta para regresar al inmenso taller. Road fue a donde los perros estaban descansando y sacó una vieja moto oculta bajo más capos antigüos.

—Me largo de aquí — dijo poniéndola en marcha, haciendo un escándalo —Daffy, ojalá te mueras pronto.

Les enseño el dedo medio antes de desaparecer en una humareda.

—Que tipo tan agradable —comentó el brasileño.

—Vamos adentro

El taller era frío por dentro y bastante grasoso. Siguieron a Wile y a Ralph hasta una salida al otro extremo, saliendo frente a una rústica casita que parecía más el hogar de una abuela amorosa con miles de gatos que el cuartel general de traficantes.

—Oye ¿Su apellido de verdad es "Coyote"?— preguntó José.

—Si, ya sabes, cosas de nativos. Creo que son cheerokes de Alabama.

— _Very cool._

**By Donald**

En cuanto dejó a Daffy y José atrás, prácticamente echó a correr escaleras arriba, regresando a la habitación desde donde había venido. Tocó como un maniático, pues Mike había cerrado la puerta con seguro.

—¡Oye, soy Donald! ¡Es urgente, déjame entrar!

Mickey abrió, recibiendolo de nuevo con su eterna sonrisa resplandeciente.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Atacaron el escondite que nos prestaste. Alguien lo sabe. Mató a todos los guardias, pero los míos lograron salir a tiempo.

La sonrisa del de cabello negro se apagó como una bombilla fundida.

—Si alguien más lo sabe y va en su búsqueda, solo es cuestión de tiempo de que alguien como Oswald también lo sepa.

Donald imagino que Mickey añadiría algo como " _Y eso sería mi ruina"_ pero no lo hizo.

—¿Puedes hacer algo para que la policía no se acerque demasiado a la casa? Necesitamos tiempo de sacar unas cosas. Alguna tontería burocrática, papeleo o eso.

No le sentaba muy bien estarle pidiendo tales cosas a su amigo, sin embargo no había opción y todo se complicaría más si la policía descubría santo y seña de su gran golpe.

—Claro, solo…Dame un momento… Debo salir de aquí

Le cerró la puerta en la cara.

…

...

…

—Teniente Iwerks…señor…

El nombrado, un hombre no mayor de 40 años y que sin embargo lucía mucho más joven, volteo con gesto enfurruñado. Su cara era blanca como papel, enmarcada con mechones de cabello negro que le salían de una coleta. Más que policía tenía aspecto de traficante de drogas de cuarta, detenido en aquella oficina de aspecto pulcro más que trabajando en ella. Dejó los papeles en su escritorio a regañadientes para poner toda su atención a la mujer de aspecto rígido que le había hablado.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Ortencia?

—Donald McDoug, señor. Se ha encontrado su ADN en una escena del crimen reciente. Quieren que usted se presente.

Oswald sonrió, pero más que sonrisa parecía un gesto torcido que ni el Grinch o el Guason habrían envidiado.


	7. El más odiado

Forcejeó un momento con la cadena, preguntándose si aquello era una maldita broma y como debía reaccionar. Daffy lo miro un instante, al principio tan sorprendido como él, pero rápidamente su expresión se tornó calmada y se cruzó de brazos. Había sido algo repentino. Aquellos gemelos los hicieron entrar a la rústica casucha y nada más pasar el umbral le habían vendado los ojos a José, arrastrándolo hasta quien sabe dónde, un sitio que parecía ser subterráneo a juzgar por las escaleras y lo habían esposado a una pesada mesa de metal atornillada al suelo. Aquel lugar parecía un laboratorio de científico loco, solo que en lugar de laboratorio se trataba de una armería, con montones de armas de dudoso uso y procedencia colgados de las paredes, en un orden que solo sus dueños sabían. Había en un rincón pilas y pilas de cajas de cartuchos, balas, balines, arpones, objetos punzo cortantes y demás cosas utilizadas para matar. En otro momento se habría detenido a admirar tan basta colección, pero no cuando le tenían encadenado al lugar.

Miró a Daffy pidiendo una explicación, apretando los dientes de ira, pero el moreno no le hacía ningún caso. Estaba a punto de gritar cosas insultantes hasta que vio a uno de los gemelos, Ralph, acercarse con un alicate. Tragó saliva pesadamente.

—Oye, hombre…eh…¿Para que necesitas eso…? —preguntó sintiendo el sudor frío bajar por su frente.

Nadie en la habitación le respondió.

—José… —dijo Ralph, balanceando el instrumento de una mano a otra. — José Sebastião Silva, mejor conocido como "El Carioca" ¿No es verdad?

José iba a responder hasta que se dio cuenta de que no le estaba hablando a él, sino que se refería a Daffy. Para ellos el propio José, encadenado, solo era como algo más del mobiliario. Nadie le estaba prestando en verdad atención.

—¿Lo es? Creí que su apellido de verdad era Carioca — mencionó Daffy alzándose de hombros. No parecía muy contento.

Por un instante a José se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que Daffy lo estuviera entregando, ya que después de todo había una recompensa muy notable. No conocía al otro lo suficiente como para deducir si sería capaz de algo así, pero se conocía a sí mismo y pensó que si se encontrara en una situación similar, no duraría en preferir el dinero. José se llenó de pánico. Pero Daffy no era él ¿Verdad? No lo haría, por simple respeto a Francisco.

—¿Alguien va a decirme que sucede? —volvió a preguntar, con voz ahogada.

—Quince mil zimbales —dijo Ralph, ignorándolo y aún dando vueltas por la habitación sosteniendo el alicate de forma amenazante — Quince mil zimbales por tu pequeño amigo que no debe pesar más de cincuenta kilos. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Pateó a la reina de Inglaterra o qué?

Se rio de su propio chiste y Daffy levantó una ceja. Algo en su expresión hizo que José pensara que no tenía ni idea de que fuera tanto dinero. No sabía si tomárselo para bien o para mal.

—Y yo que pensaba que no servías para nada, Zé — le dijo el moreno dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Luego se volvió a Ralph — ¿Por qué se interesa el gobierno por esta rata? Es un despilfarro de dinero.

—¿El gobierno? ¡Qué va! —exclamó el hombre de sonrisa lobuna— Más bien son las Familias, iniciaron una especie de estúpida competencia por ver quién se hace primero con Zé Carioca y Donald McDoug. Es bastante entretenido si lo vez por afuera como nosotros.

—Puedo suponer que esto lo iniciaron los McDoug ¿No es cierto? En venganza por el asesinato de su Don—dijo Daffy— Y José solo es un extra.

Ralph se recargó en la mesa de metal.

—Es complicado. Si, fueron los McDoug quienes lo iniciaron, era obvio. De todas las familias son quienes más fuertes códigos tienen sobre la traición y…bueno, ese chico era el sobrino del Don, pero lo curioso es que no fue él por quién pagaron en primer lugar, sino por… —hizo un gesto hacia José y este sintió su estómago revolverse.

—¿Yo? ¡¿Pero si yo no…?! —comenzó , sin ocurrírsele un modo de defenderse.

El otro hombre, Wile, le dio un manotazo en la nuca para que se callara. Ya había olvidado que él también seguía allí.

—Como sea… —siguio Ralph — El Carioca no es muy querido en lo barrios, claro, pero ¿Tanto así? Entonces, naturalmente, todo el mundo se olio que había algo extraño, a lo mejor algo personal del nuevo Don de los McDoug, ya que ellos son la única familia que lo está pidiendo muerto. Todas las demás lo exigen vivo…o consiente, por lo menos.

Las piernas de José temblaron incontrolables. No pudo evitarlo.

—¿Qué escondes en esa cabecita llena de rizos, niño? — preguntó Ralph aún sonriéndole con sus dientes puntiagudos.— Porque solo puede ser por información, de algo, de _alguien…_

José no tenía idea de que podía querer los McDoug de él, algo que mereciera la pena y esfuerzo, al menos. No sabía más de ellos de lo que sabía de otras familias, tal vez unos cuantos miembros de peso y además había conocido a Scrooge en persona. Ellos habían sido la última familia en la que había estado antes de decidir estar por su cuenta y era con quiénes más había durado. Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando se le ocurrió que a lo mejor ellos _creían_ que él sabía algo, algo que no debería saber.

—Wile, eres el más coherente. Dile a Ralph que deje de comportarse como un maníaco, que va a hacer que el niño se orine en los pantalones y nadie va a querer limpiar eso.

—Jodete, Daffy — gruñó José siendo invadido por la tensión.

—Si bueno, a quien deberían arrestar por comportarse como un maníaco con aires de grandeza es al nuevo Don de los McDoug — comentó el único gemelo que hablaba, dejando el alicate en la mesa. Los hombros de José se relajaron —Es un idiota, está dejando que se le escape información importante y por como ha estado actuando, me sorprende que no salga a la calle con un letrero que diga "Jefe de los McDoug, temanme"

—No creo que lo demás estén felices con eso — ironizó Daffy

—Todos los acuerdos de paz se están desmoronando por culpa de ese cabron, sea quien sea.

—¿Y ustedes cómo saben todo eso? Creí que estaban muy a parte de todo esto de las Familias y esa mierda — Daffy parecía muy interesado y divertido por el asunto. Tenía una media sonrisa de lado mientras hablaba.

—Si, claro, lo estamos. Pero es que ese sujeto mandó cartas amenazantes a tu padre y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se meta con nosotros también.

La sonrisa de Daffy se borró al instante.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — preguntó molesto.

—Al nuevo jefe McDoug no le gusta que tu padre preste su asesoría legal a otras familias. Amenazó que, si no se compromete del todo con los McDoug, va a amanecer un día con el estómago abierto en canal. Pienso que, si nos conoce, va a querer hacer lo mismo con nosotros.

—Mi viejo es testarudo, nunca ha querido asociarse directamente con nadie y no creo que empiece ahora— el moreno se mostraba tranquilo, pero José pudo notar que tenía los puños apretados. — Ese imbécil nuevo jefe se está haciendo de enemigos muy rapido….

—Ojala que su deceso sea tan rápido como su ascenso —dicho esto, Ralph se bajó de la mesa — Y ahora, volviendo a tu amiguito…

—¿Van a entregarlo? Todos aquí sabemos que ustedes no necesitan el dinero.

—No, claro que no, pero teníamos la esperanza de sacarle algo de provecho para usarlo en contra de ese nuevo jefe. ¿Qué dices, enano? ¿Vas a cooperar?

José comenzó a temblar de nuevo, pero Daffy se puso a su lado.

—Si el nuevo jefe es tan tarado e impulsivo cómo piensas, entonces tal vez solo quiera vengarse de Zé por alguna idiotez infantil. No vale la pena arriesgar nada por este tonto —dijo el moreno señalando a José.

—¡Oye! —protestó este.

Ralph pareció pensárselo.

—¿Es cierto lo que oigo? — comenzó a decir con fingido tono teatral — ¿El gran Lucas "Daffy" Drake defendiendo a alguien? Espero que no te lo estés cogiendo…

—Eso es lo que él quisiera— contestó Daffy ganándose un codazo por parte de Zé —Pero el caso es que por ahora necesito a este enano intacto, estamos planeando algo que no tiene nada que ver con ustedes cómo negociantes o con los McDoug.

Daffy mentía a medias. Parte del plan de Donald era utilizar el dinero robado para financiar a alguna familia que quisiera ayudarlos y vengarse de los McDoug, pero hasta donde Zé sabía, Daffy y Bugs solo estaban allí por el dinero. Nada habían dicho de lo que pasaría después.

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno, no puedo darles detalles, pero necesito muchos _juguetes_ y también necesito que sueltes a mi amigo.

Ralph palpo su pantalón haciendo sonar lo que probablemente eran las llaves de las esposas.

—De acuerdo, Daff. Solo por ser tú.

Antes de que pudiera sacar las llaves, José le entregó las esposas, sin que parecieran estar dañadas o haber sido forzadas.

—¡¿Cómo demonios…?!

—Es un truco que aprendí en prisión— se explicó el brasileño.

Daffy parecía divertido. —¿Y por qué no corriste?

—¿Yo voy a intentar escapar de una habitación llena de armas que ni siquiera sé sostener con tres mastodontes tras de mí? Podré ser lo que quieras, pero aún tengo sentido común.

—Ahora entiendo porque te lo estás cogiendo — comentó Ralph ganándose una mirada asesina de Daffy.

—¿De verdad ese es tu nombre? — preguntó José una vez de vuelta en la camioneta. No lo había dicho con burla, como con Donald, sino que en realidad estaba interesado.

—Si lo divulgas te mato — respondió el moreno, medio en serio y medio en broma. —Eso es algo que solo conocen mis amigos.

José estuvo a punto de replicar sobre eso, decirle que si él no era un amigo también, pero se dio cuenta de que sonaría estúpido y mejor calló.

—Gracias

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Por haber evitado que esos tipos me cortaran los dedos uno a uno.

—Es que a Francisco no le hubiera gustado que regresara contigo en pedazos —se explicó Daffy, sin apartar la vista del camino.

Ya lo había pensado así, todo buen gesto que Daffy tuviera con él era únicamente por Francisco. Por un breve instante envidio lo que ellos tenían pero igualmente pensó que era un sentimiento muy estúpido y no quiso seguir pensando en ello.

—¿Hay algo por lo que la familia de Donald quiera matarte? No es que me sorprenda, pero debe haber algo en concreto.

—No lo sé, no lo creo… O tal vez si ¡No lo sé!

José dio una patada que se le antojo como un gesto infantil.

—Yo en realidad creo que no.

El brasileño relajó su expresión de confusión y angustia para mirar a Daffy, asombrado por lo que acaba de decir. Él lo miró y, rodando los ojos, siguió hablando.

—No creo que seas su objetivo. Pienso que están tratando de pasar los reflectores a alguien y ya que tú fuiste el estúpido que ayudó a Donald, te tocaron los tiros. Si lo que nuestro rubio dice es verdad y él no asesinó a McDoug, tal vez su verdadero asesino (y esto es solo una teoría, Zé) esté intentando que todas las demás familias se rasquen la cabeza pensando por qué pagar tanto por ti cuando deberían estar haciendo justicia a su Don. Y no quiere que Donald llegue a las demás familias y se le vaya la lengua. Suena a un buen plan, combinando astucia con la idiotez que el nuevo Don ha demostrado, lo cual me lleva a pensar otra cosa…

—¿Qué?

—Que el nuevo Don no ascendió al poder por sí solo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué consiguieron?— preguntó Donald una vez que José y Daffy entraron a la habitación.

José no pudo evitar dejar escapar un silbido al verla. Era amplia, pensada para varias personas, aunque solo había dos camas así que se preguntó a quien le tocaría dormir en uno de los tantos mullidos sofás que había repartidos por la estancia. En medio de todo había una mesita de cristal y a un lado, cubriendo una pared entera, había un librero con un espacio grande en la centro en donde debía haber estado una tele.

—¿Según tú, quien es ahora el nuevo jefe de los McDoug? — dijo inmediatamente Daffy al ver al rubio, ignorando por completo su primer pregunta. Lo dijo tan abruptamente y en un tono tan amenazante que a cada palabra que decía avanzaba un paso mientras encaraba a Donald, quien retrocedía tropezando con los muebles. Todo sucedió tan rápido que Francisco y Bugs, quienes también estaban allí, a penas tuvieron tiempo de voltear a ver qué ocurría.

Daffy ( _Lucas,_ pensó para sí) había estado actuando serio en la camino de regreso. Ya no había encendido el radio ni siquiera para molestarlo y José sospechaba que era por lo que Ralph le había dicho de su padre. Acababa de comprobar que así era.

—Eh…bueno…no lo sé — balbuceo el rubio, tomado completamente por sorpresa — Supongo que mi primo…quiero decir, estoy seguro que es él.

—¿Y es un idiota? — la pregunta hizo que Donald levantará una ceja y mirara a su alrededor para ver si era alguna clase de broma.

—Si, un enorme idiota con un ego más grande que su cerebro. ¿Por qué de pronto te interesa?

Daffy dio la vuelta y fue a sentarse pesadamente junto a Bugs en uno de los sofás, quitándole el libro que tenía en la mano y lanzándolo a una esquina de la habitación. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros al pálido y miró a Francisco, quien a causa de estarse recuperando estaba acostado en una de las camas.

José solo se quedó parado cerca de la entrada, desde donde tenía una vista periférica de todos. Donald igual se quedó en su posición, todavía aturdido.

—Ese sujeto se está metiendo con quién no debe —dijo Daffy — Conmigo y los míos, quiero decir.

—Hablas de… —dijo Bugs

—Si, mañana iré a hablar con él. Francisco, tu también deberías venir.

Panchito se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa somnolienta.—No he visto a mi padrino en un largo tiempo.

Donald negó con la cabeza un par de veces, procesando todo con lentitud.

—¿De que hablan? ¿A quien van ir a ver? — protestó

—Es un secreto, _Gansito._ Tenemos los propios al igual que tú cuando desapareces de repente. Ayer te llenaste la boca hablando de confianza, pero eres el primero en ocultar cosas a nuestro _unido_ grupo. — dijo Daffy quitándole importancia y hundiendo la cara en el cuello de Bugs.

Donald, quien probablemente temía otro enfrentamiento con el moreno como la vez anterior, suspiro y se paró en la centro de la habitación, mirándolos a todos.

—Supongo que tienes razón. La persona a la que he estado viendo y que nos ha ayudado en las sombras es un viejo amigo de la infancia que resulta también ser Jefe de Distrito de la capital de este mugroso país.

—¿Hablas de Michael Disney? — Panchito parecía bastante impresionado.

—¿Te codeas con una de las mayores autoridades, no solo de la capital sino de toda Zamora, y estás en este hotelucho de quinta en vez de ir a abusar de ese poder? Sabía que eras idiota, pero no me imaginaba la magnitud de tu problema — se burló Daffy.

—No es el punto. No pienso poner en riesgo la reputación de mi amigo. —dijo Donald con firmeza, dando por zanjado para sí mismo ese asunto —Lo que me lleva a lo siguiente: Mickey…quiero decir, Michael, nos ha dado algo de tiempo antes de que la policía empiece a registrar la zona del atentado. Tenemos hasta entonces para deshacernos de los papeles y planos que dejamos allí. Sería muy peligroso que alguien se enterara de nuestro gran golpe antes de tiempo.

—Eso quiere decir que tenemos que salir de inmediato — comentó Daffy, levantándose del sofá — Pero estaríamos regresando a la boca del lobo. Aunque no tengan orden de registro, alguien estará vigilando cada centímetro de la unidad.

—No es necesario entrar a recuperar los papeles, solo…hay que hacerlos desaparecer — dijo Donald, haciendo que la expresión de Daffy, hasta ese momento malhumorada y seria, se tornará a una sonrisa se dejaba ver todos sus blancos dientes.

—Al fin hablas mi idioma, _Gansito._

—¿Pues que esperamos? —dijo José, al fin siendo participe en la conversación — Entre más pronto salgamos mejor.

—¡No, tú no! —gritó Panchito, tomando desprevenidos a los demás hombres. —Me refiero a que ni tú ni Donald deberían ir, todo el mundo los busca y…

—Frank, no me voy a quedar aquí sentado mientras ustedes se arriesgan por algo que, por cierto, yo inicie.

—Si, Pancho, además no creo que nadie se espere que regresemos —dijo José — Supongo que quién nos mandó a matar ya debe creer que estamos a cientos de kilómetros. Y por parte de la policía no tienen modo de relacionar el asesinato de unos cuantos guardias de seguridad con nosotros.

—Por primera vez los que sale de tu boca no es una idiotez, Zé — comentó Daffy con sorna.

José lo ignoró. Miraba atento a Francisco, quien parecía estar repasando en su mente cualquier otro intento de excusa y rehuía su mirada.

—Aun que las posibilidades son muy pequeñas, no habrían de arriesgarse —dijo el pelirrojo, rascándose la nuca — ¿Quién nos asegura que no hay alguien vigilando la unidad ahora mismo esperando que regresemos por cualquier cosa?

Donald se tocó la barbilla en gesto pensativo.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, no es tan rebuscado creer…

—¡No! — lo interrumpió José, acercándose a la cama donde estaba Pancho — Tú me estás ocultando algo —señaló al pelirrojo con un dedo acusador y la cara de este se tornó igual de roja que su cabello. —Eres un pésimo mentiroso, pero por suerte yo no. Así que bien, dilo.

No le gustaba el gritarle a Panchito, sobretodo después de lo que él había hecho por ellos, pero toda la tensión acumulada estaba pagando factura y José sentía una fuerte necesidad de tomar un bate y destruir todo. El hecho de que Francisco miró hacia Bugs antes de empezar a hablar solo lo enfureció más.

—C-creo que tienes razón, Zé… eh, pues… — comenzó el mexicano, aclarándose la garganta — Resulta que la persona que quiere matarte, y solo a ti, es Néstor Maradona.

José dio un lado atrás de la impresión, no muy seguro de haber escuchado bien.

—¿Qué?

—Nestor Maradona fue quien asesinó a todos esos guardias, buscándote. Me dijo que solo te quería a ti, así que creo que por eso no se aseguró de haberme matado.

El brasileño se dejó caer en la cama. Ya no se sentía capaz de mantenerse en pie. Se aferró con fuerza a las blancas sábanas, pero después de un segundo logró convencerse de que no le importaba. No había visto a Néstor en años, pero si alguien tenía algún motivo para desearlo diez metro bajo tierra, era él. De cierto modo, José admitía que merecía su ira.

—Zé…

Se dio cuenta de que los cuatro hombres lo miraban, así que se levantó, desperezándose.

—Y bueno ¿A qué horas nos vamos? — dijo intentando disolver la tensión.

Donald le dedicaba una expresión extraña. Una mirada que le molestaba porque parecía decir _oh, pobresito_ y José no necesitaba su lástima.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre esto? —le dijo el rubio en voz baja

—¿De que cosa? No hay nada que decir, vámonos.

Donald asintió, saliendo con Daffy y Bugs para que le mostrarán las nuevas armas y trazar algún plan improvisado, pero de algún modo el brasileño sintió que lo estaba dejando con Panchito apropósito.

—José — lo llamó el pelirrojo otra vez.

—Eres un imbécil — le dijo, dándole la espalda.

Francisco calló, como pidiendo una explicación.

—Eres un imbécil — repitió, dándose la vuelta. No lloraba, José ya era un hombre como para hacer tales tonterías, pero su voz sonaba como si lo hiciera — Pusiste en riesgo tu vida por mí, cuando tú mismo deberías saber que no vale la pena. Igual alguien va a terminar matandome, todo el mundo me odia.

Lo tenía atorado en la garganta desde que ese mismo día vio a Francisco cubierto de sangre. Había querido gritárselo en ese momento y lo había estado gritando en su cabeza todo el día. Ni siquiera le importaba lo egoísta que sonaba, ya que Francisco había querido protegerlos a todo, no solo a él, pero quería creer con todas sus fuerzas que solo había sido por él, como todo lo que el mexicano hacia.

—Yo no te odio — contestó con el ceño fruncido en angustia.

—Lo harás —dijo José como si eso explicara todo. Le habría gustado añadir _Porque yo arruino todas mis relaciones,_ pero no lo hizo.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza. —Nunca. No importa que hagas.

—¡Francisco, reacciona! —gritó, acercándose a él cada vez más — ¡Casi mueres, estúpido! ¡Podrías ir a cadena perpetua si se llega a saber que tú nos ayudaste a escapar! — Se pasó la mano por sus rizos verdes, como para calmarse a sí mismo — Nessa y yo solíamos ser como hermanos cuando éramos más jóvenes y mira como acabó. ¿Por qué no te vas ahora que puedes?

_Por qué no te vas ahora que puedes seguir mirándome así, como si me quisieras…_

Francisco no respondió.

—¿Por qué te tratas así? — dijo después de lo que pareció un largo rato.

José abrió los ojos sorprendido, no se esperaba esa reacción. Antes de que pudiera replicar, Francisco lo tomó por la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. José pudo sentir su cálido aliento rozarle el cuello, sus brazos fornidos rodeándolo y su aroma embriagador. Casi deseo que se quedarán así para siempre.

— _Te amo_ — dijo Francisco en su lengua natal. Parecía que siempre la hablaba cuando quería imprimirle veracidad a sus palabras, cuando era un momento intimo, porque sabía que solo José entendería.

_Cállate…cállate… ¡No digas eso!_

José quiso zafarse de su agarre, pero Francisco no lo dejó. Después de todo, lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que necesitaba eso, pero no lo quería. Forcejeó un poco más hasta darse por vencido y ambos se quedaron allí por un rato.

Ninguno se sorprendió por el hecho de que no fueron presionados o molestados por nadie.

**By Ortencia**

Su jefe, el Teniente Iwerks, caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Sostenía el enorme teléfono en una mano mientras con la otra hacia gestos para dar énfasis a lo que gritaba. Ortencia solo se mantenía parada en su lugar como soldado, con las manos tras la espalda.

Tenía al menos una hora desde que habían llegado a la escena del crimen y gran parte de ese tiempo lo había dedicado a observar como Oswald discutía por teléfono debido a que aún no tenían permiso para comenzar a registrar el lugar. Ambos creían que eso era una estupidez, porque si los cadáveres repartidos por toda la entrada de la unidad no fueran suficiente permiso, también se había encontrado ADN de un conocido fugitivo en la puerta de entrada.

—¡SON UNOS PUÑETEROS INCOMPETENTES! ¡POR ESO SU PAÍS ESTA HUNDIDO EN LA MIERDA! — dicho esto, Oswald arrojó el aparato a una esquina de la camioneta policial, en donde se hizo añicos.

Ortencia seguía impasible en su posición.

—¿Malas noticias, señor? —preguntó

—Muy jodidas, Ort —dijo el hombre, con los dedos en la sienes —Tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para poder entrar, ¡Puto país de marrones!

—¿Y qué pasará con nuestros amigos? — Ortencia señaló con la cabeza a donde estaban los cadáveres, acordonados con cinta amarilla. Era una visión deprimente.

—Ya vienen por ellos, nuestros amigos darán su último paseo. — contestó su superior sonriendo, como si fuera divertido — En cuanto a ti y a mí, sin importar lo que digan, nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche si es necesario. Tengo una corazonada.

—Por supuesto, Teniente.


	8. Fuego

**By Daffy**

**_Cuatro años antes._ **

**Brooklyn, Nueva York. 1994**

La calle parecía fantasmal y desierta.

En plena noche y con todas las farolas rotas, daba la impresión de que no terminaba, que era larga e infinita. Sin embargo Daffy sabía que la calle no daba más allá de la gran fábrica y que el puente seguía allí, arriba de sus cabeza haciendo las sombras más intensas. Nada había cambiado. Ni siquiera la casa que estaba a sus espaldas, fea y clasemediera, donde había vivido una parte de su infancia. No se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no albergaba ningún recuerdo nostálgico por ella y no trató de evocar alguno. Esa casa ya era historia y los que habían vivido en ella también.

La vista de su vieja casa no le provocaba ninguna emoción, pero sabía que con Bugs era diferente.

Se había quedado ahí parado como estatua durante al menos tres minutos y Daffy no había querido molestarlo, así que se había quedado a su lado, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos por el frío.

La otra casa, la que estaba exactamente frente a la de Daffy, se encontraba ruinosa y en estado de abandono, con el césped ya casi llegándoles a las rodillas, algunas ventanas rotas y marcas de humedad y óxido en la fachada. Era un asco, como salida de una película de miedo, pero Daffy sabía que nunca había tenido un aspecto mejor. Esa siempre había sido la casa del terror, la casa que los demás niños de vecindario solían evitar, todos menos Daffy y los dos chicos que vivían en ella. Los dos pequeños hermanos que tenían la desgracia de vivir allí.

Bugs era uno de esos dos niños.

—Oye — Daffy le tocó el hombro y Bugs dio un salto, como si hubiera olvidado que seguía allí. Le pasaba con frecuencia. — Creo que ya es suficiente.

Constantemente le tenía que decir cuando parar, cual era el límite.

—Si, lo sé. Solo estaba recordando — le respondió el pálido con una voz extraña que era neutra y no denotaba ninguna emoción. Esa voz era peligrosa. Esa era la voz que tenía cuando se acercaba _al abismo_. Daffy supo que era momento de actuar, así que se paró frente a él, poniéndole ambas manos en los hombros e interrumpiendo su campo de visión.

Se preocupó más al ver que sus ojos violetas estaban nublados, sin un rastro de brillo y no miraban ningún punto fijo. Eso era mucho peor que cuando se ponía violento, habría preferido un ataque de ira o cualquier cosa menos eso. _El abismo_ se estaba acercando y Daffy no podia permitir que eso ocurriera.

—¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?— le preguntó, sacudiéndolo suavemente. Se relajo cuando Bugs le devolvió la mirada.

—No lo sé. Creo que tenías razón, no estoy preparado para verla de nuevo.

—¡Wow! Eso sonó genial. A ver, dilo de nuevo — pidió el moreno.

—¿Qué?

—Si, dilo, di que tengo razón. Di: "Oh, gran Daffy, tú eres siempre tan sabio y yo no soy mas que un idiota dientón que nunca escucha tu santa palabra"

Bugs soltó una carcajada.

—Cuando muera encárgate de que escriban eso en mi lápida, mientras tanto te jodes porque no voy a decirlo.

—Lo de la lápida ya es consuelo — dijo Daffy pasándole un brazo por detrás de los hombros a su pareja —¿Entonces que? ¿Volvemos al hotel?

—No, aún no, ya que estamos aquí deberíamos hacer algo ¿No, viejo?

Bugs volvió a mirar hacia la casa.

—¿Crees que vivió alguien más allí después de…lo que pasó? Tal vez otra familia… —dijo el pálido.

—No lo creo. Este barrio ya estaba en ruinas y decadencia aún antes de eso, por acá ya no vive nadie — contestó Daffy — Pronto nos harán un favor y van a demoler todo para ampliar la fábrica.

—¿De veras? —Bugs pareció pensárselo un momento — Entonces podría verla por dentro una última vez…

Se acercó a la casa, pasando por toda la maleza y césped sin preocuparse que pudiera haber algún animal peligroso entre ésta. A Daffy no le quedó más remedio que ir tras él, sacando la linterna de su bolsillo. Esperaba que aún tuviera baterías.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, Bugs comenzó a forcejear con el pomo, que estaba tan deteriorado que ya no quería girar.

—¿Necesitas una mano? — preguntó Daffy con malicia, sabiendo que a Bugs no le gustaba pedir ayuda por nada.

—Esta…muy…atorado…

Daffy sonrió para sí, olvidándose por completo de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, del lugar al que iban a entrar. Lo que eso podía causar, principalmente. Le divertía ver a Bugs, con sus brazos de fideo, hacer esfuerzos para lograr que la puerta abriera.

—Pff, deja que un experto lo haga —dijo, para empujar al pálido a un lado. Dio una fuerte patada al medio de la puerta, donde la madera estaba tan podrida que no pudo más que ceder al golpe, cayendo a pedazos. Ya sólo quedaba un trozo de puerta en las bisagras, pero el agujero era lo suficientemente grande para dejarlos pasar.

—Hmm, tener un novio que fue militar y policía tiene sus ventajas — comentó Bugs antes de entrar.

Daffy encendió la linterna. Cómo era de esperarse, hace mucho que la casa había sido saqueada de sus cosas de valor y lo que quedaba no eran más que algunos muebles rotos y adornos de paredes cubiertos de polvo y telarañas. Parecía una casa abandonada más, hasta que Daffy vio algo que lo hizo retroceder, esperando que Bugs no lo notara.

La silueta, trazada con cinta blanca y cubierta por todo tipo de mugre en el piso, seguía mostrándose con claridad, negándose a ser olvidada. Mostraba el contorno del cadáver de lo que parecía un hombre corpulento y la forma de la cabeza no estaba muy bien definida.

Claro que sabía lo que había pasado, lo sabía tan bien como el resto de América que había seguido la noticia por esos años e incluso sabía mucho más. Lo que _él_ había hecho y como Bugs había reaccionado, pero por lo general Daffy trataba de no pensar en el asunto. Lo sentía muy lejos de sí. Para cuándo había pasado el ya llevaba dos años viviendo en otro país, pero había terminado por enterarse. La silueta le demostraba que los fantasmas del pasado nunca desaparecen y sintió escalofríos.

Se preguntó si la otra silueta, la de la mujer, estaría cerca.

Buscó con la linterna a Bugs en la sala, pero no estaba. Pasó por los ruinosos restos de mobiliario, hasta lo que había sido la cocina. Su pareja estaba allí, sosteniendo algo con una mano y acariciándolo con la otra. Al acercarse se dio cuenta de que no lo acariciaba, sino que solo le estaba quitando el polvo. Era un marco pequeño, en cuya fotografía se podía ver a una mujer rubia, bastante joven y hermosa, que le sonreía a la cámara mientras tenia dos niños en su regazo. Uno era una niña de al menos dos años, igual de rubia y sonriente que la madre, con grandes y brillosos ojos azules. El otro era un niño un poco más grande, tal vez cinco años, de una palidez casi albina y cabello platinado que lo hacia destacar.

Bugs.

Esa casa, por sí misma, nunca había visto tiempos mejores, pero la familia que la había habitado sí.

Estaba tan concentrado viendo la fotografía, que no pudo hacer nada cuando Bugs la arrojó con fuerza contra la pared más cercana. Los restos de vidrio y aluminio volaron cerca de ellos.

—Vámonos — anunció el pálido.

Daffy no quería que Bugs se diera cuenta de la silueta trazada en la sala, así que prefirió que salieran por la puerta trasera. Todas las casas del barrio eran similares, así que supuso que tendría una en el mismo lugar que la había tenido la suya: a lado de la escalera que iba al segundo piso. Pasando el pasillo, pudo ver con la linterna que había tenido razón, así que tomó a Bugs por la ropa para que salieran por allí.

Gran error.

La pequeña puerta que estaba bajo las escaleras estaba abierta. Tal vez era una alacena o algo así, Daffy no le dio mayor importancia, hasta que pasaron cerca de ella y Bugs empezó a gritar.

Fue uno de los sonidos más espantosos que había oído.

Fue un único grito. Después Bugs comenzó a retroceder, ya sin hacer ningún sonido, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía. El shock le había dejado sin habla. Cuando se topó con la pared y no pudo avanzar más, se dejó caer, abrazando sus piernas contra su cuerpo, todo sin dejar de ver aquel pequeño cuarto oscuro. Sin dejar de ver en su mente todo lo que había pasado ahí. Su ojos estaban abiertos con pánico y su cuerpo temblaba sin control.

_Daffy, eres un idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota ¿Por qué lo dejaste entrar en primer lugar?_ Se dijo el moreno a sí mismo, sin saber que hacer.

Primero cerró la puerta de la alacena, pero ni eso hizo que su pareja reaccionara. Estaba como fuera de sí y Daffy sabía que estaba reviviéndolo todo de nuevo. Intentó acercarse a él con cautela, sin hacer movimientos bruscos que pudieran asustarlo más.

La parte de sí mismo que quería a Bugs y quería verlo bien daba todo para que así fuera, sin embargo, la otra parte, la más desagradable y que predominaba más en su personalidad, se estaba fastidiando y con tono sarcástico dijo, dentro de su cabeza : " _Mira como has terminado, colega. Siendo enfermera personal de un desequilibrado mental ¿Es esto tú idea de salvar al mundo?"._

Se quedó parado en medio del pasillo, entre Bugs y la puerta debajo de la escalera. ¿Por qué estaban allí en primer lugar? ¿Por qué habían regresado a Estados Unidos? Ambos habían creído que volver a sus orígenes les ayudaría, pero a Daffy el viaje no le despertaba ningún tipo de nostalgia y Bugs solo habían empeorado. ¿Qué creían que pasaría? ¿Por qué creerían que sería diferente?

¿Por qué estaban solos ellos dos? ¿Cómo habían terminado juntos?

Ahora le tocaba a él hundirse en su propio abismo. Las preguntas llenaban su mente, todas sin una respuesta satisfactoria, todas hechas para hacerlo sentir mal, hacerlo sentir miserable. _Lárguense_ gritó en su interior, _lárguense y déjenme en paz._

Sacó un frasco de pastillas del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se tomó dos, en seco.

Se sentó a lado de Bugs a esperar que le hicieran efecto, tratando de resistir. En su relación siempre uno de los dos tenía que mantenerse fuerte para que el otro pudiera apoyarse. A veces era Daffy, a veces era Bugs, pero nunca ninguno.

Acarició un mechón de sus cabellos plateados, llevándoselo a la nariz. Como podía haber sido tan egoísta como para pensar que estar con Bugs era malo; odiaba la parte de sí mismo que lo hacia tener esos pensamientos horribles de hastío y aburrimiento, esos pensamientos ególatras en donde nada ni nadie valía la pena. Bugs valía la pena una y mil veces. Bugs lo había salvado y en agradecimiento él también lo salvaría.

—Fue una mala idea…fue una mala idea… — lo escuchó decir a su lado. Ambos estaban sentados en el piso del pasillo, con la espalda apoyada unos pared. La luz de la luna los iluminaba por la ventana de la puerta trasera.

—Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo — dijo Daffy, sintiendo la mano de su pareja aferrado a su chamarra.

Por un momento le causó gracia la imagen de ellos dos, hombres que habían visto y vivido los peores horrores, acurrucados como niños pequeños teniéndole miedo a algo que los demás les habrían dicho que no existía. Daffy río para sí. Eran patéticos.

Sujetó la linterna, hasta que ésta comenzó a fallar y parpadear para, finalmente, apagarse.

—No me gusta la oscuridad— dijo Bugs

Palpó el bolsillo de su chaqueta en donde estaba el frasco con pastillas. Allí mismo tenía su mechero del ejército.

—No me gusta esta casa. Me gustaría estar aquí para cuando sea demolida, me encantaría ver cómo cae.

—No tenemos que esperar — dijo Daffy.

Bugs lo miró y luego miró hacia la llama del mechero, que parecía captar la atención del moreno como la más sensual de las bailarinas. Entendió de inmediato sus intenciones, sonriendo.

—Quememos a la hija de perra, Daff.

Después de cuatro años, Daffy aún recordaba con claridad el incendio. Se habían quedado allí lo más que pudieron antes de que llegara la policía solo para disfrutar de ver cómo ardía la maldita casa. Como lentamente se iba haciendo cenizas negras y todo lo que representaba desaparecía con ella. Recordaba más que nada la sonrisa radiante de Bugs. La sensación de que alguien disfrutaba el poder del fuego tanto como Daffy, la satisfacción de ver las llamas devorar todo sin piedad ni distinción.

Pero….

Ese día no había iniciado todo.

Ese día había sido uno más de los tantos incendios.

De hecho, su adoración por las llamas se remontaba a mucho tiempo atrás.

Pero ese día lo recordaría como el mejor, al que más afecto le tenía, porque había podido hacer feliz a alguien al _quemar…_

—Eeeeh… ¿Daff?

Se sorprendió un poco por la voz del otro, cerrando el mechero de inmediato.

—¿Qué quieres? — dijo brusco

—Te quedaste como idiota viendo esa cosa ¿Qué te pasa, viejo?

El auto, uno diferente que también le pertenecía a Pepe, estaba estacionado en una de las calles laterales de su objetivo. Se habían quedado allí a esperar a que Panchito y José les dieran señal de que no había nadie para poder trepar el muro junto con los bidones de gasolina y darle fin a lo que antes había sido la unidad habitacional. La idea había sido de Daffy, por supuesto. Donald solo había dicho que quería destrucción, para aparentar un saqueo normal y no hacer notar que habían regresado por algo en específico, pero Daffy lo había convencido con la idea de las llamas, diciendo que no solo eliminaría los planos, sino que también cualquier rastro de que ellos estuvieron allí y considerando que la policía tenía huellas dactilares de tres de ellos, era perfecto.

—Estoy repasando el plan en mi mente —mintió el moreno — y pensando que aún no estoy de acuerdo en que hayamos venido todos. ¿Qué diablos pensaba el _Gansito_?

—Ah, ya sabes. Sigue con su rollo de hermandad, equipo, familia, bla, bla, bla… —dijo Bugs en tono cantarin — Es un tanto adorable, si lo piensas.

—Ja, claro. No va a ser adorable si por culpa de algún imbécil nos atrapan a todos.

—De todas formas habría sido difícil escoger quien se quedaba.

—Me da igual, yo solo te necesito a ti — No se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que volteo a ver a Bugs, quien tenía la más radiante de la sonrisas — Ya sabes a qué me refiero, no pongas esa cara.

—¡Oh, Daffy! ¡Eres un Romeo cuando te lo propones! — dijo el pálido con fingido tono femenino, burlándose.

El moreno giró los ojos.

—Ahí vienen los tres chiflados— anuncio Bugs.

Frente a ellos se distinguieron tres sombras que se acercaban a paso rápido, sin correr, intentando hacer el menor ruido. Parecían desesperados por llegar al vehículo.

—¡Hay polis aquí! — susurró Panchito al entrar.

—¿De verdad? Creí que _alguien_ nos había asegurado que esto estaría libre de Garrapatas — comentó Daffy volteando para mirar a Donald con la ceja levantada.

—Es creí pero… ¿"Garrapatas"? Bueno, no importa… Cuando llamé a Mike antes de venir me dijo que no habría policías, pero de todas formas solo son un par y ni siquiera creo que estén armados o algo así.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó Bugs al rubio.

—Fingí estar ebrio —explicó el pelirrojo — y comencé a hacer destrozos en un basurero. Al principio no estábamos seguros que fueran policías, pero cuando uno de ellos salió, una mujer, me dijo que estaba dañando propiedad privada y que mejor me fuera casa. Fue muy linda, de hecho.

—Tal vez solo estén de guardia, no es importante— dijo José haciéndole mala cara a Pancho por el comentario.

—Como sea, ándense con cuidado y sean rápidos — les dijo Donald a la pareja de Brooklyn

—Tan rápidos como el fuego —respondió Daffy

—No digo que estés gordo, pero…eeeehhh, pesas mucho, viejo — dijo Bugs desde lo alto de la barra, ayudándole a tomar impulso.

—Ya no soy tan ágil como antes — contestó el moreno, apoyando el pie sobre un saliente para por fin poder llegar arriba.

—¿Ya va a iniciar tu crisis de los treinta? — preguntó el otro divertido

—Faltan dos años para eso ¿Qué más da si me adelanto?

Ambos jalaron la cuerda que tenía amarrados los galones de gasolina. Habría sido más fácil si alguien los ayudaba, pero tal y como se había dicho, sería peligroso si alguno de los policías veía a Donald y a José y Panchito estaba oculto en un árbol cercano con un rifle por si había problemas.

—Vamos, Daff. Donald tiene poco más de treinta y parece muy joven

—Eso es porque él no está bien desarrollado. Tal vez nació sietemesino

Tuvieron mucho cuidado en no dejar gotas o rastros de gasolina, para que, si bien iban a terminar determinando que el incendio había sido provocado, no dejárselos tan fácil, así que Daffy ya iba a ponerse a maldecir al ver un rastro oscuro en la barda antes de darse cuenta de que en realidad era sangre. Las huellas de ésta estaban tanto en la barda como en el piso del otro lado y podía verse un poco en el césped del patio trasero. Al menos no se habían equivocado de casa.

—Así que aquí fue donde se desangró nuestro héroe — comentó dando un salto para bajar. En el patio, justo a lado de la puerta, había restos de lo que antes había sido una camiseta blanca. Río para sus adentro, pensando que solo la noche anterior su amigo y José habían tenido sexo ahí mismo.

Se apresuraron a entrar con los galones. La casa por dentro seguía tal y como la habían dejado, con los papeles esparcidos por aquí y para allá, con la única diferencia de que había algunas cosas como sillas o la tele arrojadas por la urgencia de la huida. Comenzaron a echar el líquido primero en los planos y luego salieron de la casa por la puerta principal, dejando un rastro de gasolina. Iban a hacer lo mismo con al menos cuatro casas de cada lado para que la atención no se centrara en una sola. Una vez que terminaron se reunieron en el centro de la unidad. Tenían lista su ruta de escape. Bugs saldría por la entrada principal mientras que Daffy saldría por la parte de atrás, pero ahora que sabían que había policías tal vez era mejor que ambos salieran por detrás.

Bugs tenía una caja de cerillas. Daffy su inseparable mechero del ejército.

Se miraron antes de acercar el fuego a la gasolina.

Así comenzó el infierno.

**By Ortencia**

Haber calmado a un ebrio callejero había sido lo más interesante de la noche. Llevaban unas cuantas horas ahí y ella ya estaba cansada de estar sentada en el auto, así que había salido a caminar y hacer una ronda cuando encontró que un tipo pelirrojo, más joven que ella, estaba peleando con un contenedor de basura. Le había inspirado lástima. El chico no tendría más de veinticinco años, con toda una vida por delante y sin en cambio se encontraba perdido en medio de la noche con sus sentidos embotados. Ella le había dicho de la manera más amable que regresara a casa y al parecer la había obedecido, porque no lo había vuelto a ver en un rato.

No tenía ni idea de que estaban esperando, pero el Teniente le había dicho que tenía una corazonada y Ortencia había aprendido a confiar en sus instintos, no en balde él era el mejor policía que había conocido nunca. Era casi un honor poder trabajar junto a Oswald Iwerks.

Estaba con él en esos momentos dentro del vehículo. Si bien su pasión por detener criminales lo había mantenido despierto hasta varios días seguidos en casos anteriores, Ortencia lo conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que el Teniente tenía un interés personal en lo que concernía al caso Donald McDoug. Él siempre solía tener un brillo en los ojos con cada nuevo caso que los demás llamaban demencia y para ella en cambio era genialidad, pero cuando el archivo McDoug llegó a sus manos había hecho hasta lo imposible porque los transfirieran a ese pequeño país olvidado de la mano de Dios.

—Teniente…

—¿Qué? — dijo Oswald dando un sorbo a su vaso de café Ajax

—¿Por qué es tan importante capturar a Donald McDoug?

—Es un criminal — respondió como si fuera la única respuesta válida. Para ellos dos lo era, pero Ortencia quería saber más.

—Por supuesto, pero hay otra cosa ¿Cierto? Algo que no me ha dicho.

Oswald por fin la miró. Sus ojos oscuros parecían pozos profundos en la noche.

Pareció pensárselo un instante y ella creyó que no le tenía la suficiente confianza como para decírselo, pero su opinión cambiar nada cuanto el teniente comenzó a hablar.

—Conocí a ese sujeto antes de que formará parte de la familia criminal —dijo con voz pausada — su familia y la de mi hermanastro eran cercanas. Él y Mickey también lo eran.

Ortencia a penas y pudo ocultar su sorpresa, Oswald nunca solía hablar de su hermano, solo en contadas ocasiones lo mencionaba y ella sabía que el tema "Hermano" era demasiado sagrado para él como para tomarlo a la ligera. Lo único que ella sabía sobre eso era que el susodicho se llamaba Michael, solo eso.

—Comprendo…

—Donald nunca me agradó, siempre pensé que sería mala influencia para Mike y mira como acabó todo. Yo tenía razón.

Así que era una cuestión de orgullo. Tal vez había mucho más de esa historia, pero por el momento a Ortencia le bastaba, al menos ya sabía más. Apoyó su mano en la rodilla de su Teniente.

—Lo vamos a atrapar, jefe.

Él puso su mano sobre la de ella.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Un olor extraño se hizo presente en el aire de un instante a otro. Primero creyó que era el motor del auto, un viejo Tsuru que ya estaba en las últimas, pero hasta que Oswald se lo señaló, no había visto el resplandor naranja que se alzaba por arriba de la valla.

—Eso es… ¡¿Fuego?!

Oswald no se impactó tanto como ella. Se quedó un segundo pensando, con mirada intensa, evaluando todas las posibilidades y escenarios de la situación. De pronto, salió del auto corriendo a lo que parecía ser la otra salida del lugar.

—¡¿A dónde va?!— le gritó

—¡Quédate enfrente y llama a los bomberos, yo voy a cubrir atrás!

El fuego avanzaba rápido y la humareda iba creciendo, levantándose hasta el cielo. Por un segundo Ortencia se lamentó de haber pedido algo más interesante que hacer, pero no era tiempo de lamentos. Por si algo más sucedía, sacó su arma.


	9. Burdel

—¿Crees que tarden? — preguntó Donald desde el asiento del copiloto, con el ceño levemente fruncido y sin dejar de ver la pared donde Bugs y Daffy habían desaparecido unos minutos antes.

—Saben que esto tenía que ser rápido y los imbéciles parece que se toman su tiempo— contestó José con molestia en el asiento trasero — ¿Pasaron a tomarse un café o que?

—El humo ya tiene un rato subiendo, ósea que prendieron el fuego. Algo anda mal

—¿Dices que tuvieron un accidente o algo? Qué irónico que Daffy, que sugirió la idea con tantas ganas, muera por su propia mano — José sonrió mostrando sus dientes con una ligera tonalidad amarilla.

—No es gracioso, Joe. ¿Puedes ver a Francisco?

El brasileño se acercó a la ventana.

—Estaba subido en ese árbol de allá —dijo señalando el otro lado de la calle — pero con esta oscuridad no lo distingo

—Entonces tendré que ir a ver yo

Salió del automóvil con cautela, cuidando de no hacer ruidos abruptos. José no hizo ningún ademan de detenerlo, así que avanzó hasta el enorme portón que era la puerta trasera del lugar, sintiéndose más seguro cuando escuchó un crujir en los árboles cercanos que solo podía ser Francisco.

—Maldita sea, ya salgan — susurró para sí mismo, viendo la inmensidad del muro. A través de un hueco en el portón pudo ver a las llamas levantándose cada vez más, consumiendo cada metro cuadrado del lugar. Apretó los dientes de puro nerviosismo. Tal vez no se llevaba bien con ellos, pero no por eso quería que murieran.

—¡Donald McDoug!

El fuego llegó hasta el portón arrastrado por el viento. En un parpadeo el rostro de Donald fue bañado con el resplandor naranja, que lo deslumbro sin dejarle ver con claridad a la figura que tenía enfrente. La voz no se le hacía conocida y por ese momento no sintió ningún temor. Solo atinó a alejarse unos pasos del portón de madera, que era lo suficientemente grueso para retener las llamas.

Parpadeó para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz y la figura se fue haciendo cada vez más clara. En cuanto lo reconoció, su cuerpo sufrió un shock y no pudo moverse ni pensar en nada.

No era solo que ese hombre llevaba una placa policial en el pecho, sobre la camisa de civil (él era detective, no un policía común. No tenía ni porque llevar la placa ahí), sino porque esos ojos y cabellos oscuros como el ébano y esa piel, blanca con un leve tono amarillento que lo hacia parecer enfermo de hepatitis, pertenecían a la persona que menos deseaba encontrarse. Oswald ya no era el adolecente raro que recordaba, pero ese brillo maniático en sus ojos seguía allí. El resplandor naranja lo hacia parecer más loco y el que le estuviera apuntando con una pistola tampoco ayudaba.

—Oz…Ozzy… cuanto tiempo… — dijo Donald sin poder ocultar los temblores que agitaron sus manos en cuanto las subió en señal de rendición. Estaba ante un hombre de la ley, después de todo. — ¿C-como van las cosas en casa?

Oswald ignoró lo dicho y siguió observándole como si fuera un insecto. Donald no intentaba apelar a su sentimentalismo (y dudaba que lo tuviera), solo esperaba que Francisco estuviera viendo todo desde el árbol y darle tiempo para preparar un buen tiro. Le había prohibido tirar a matar, pero un disparo, en la pierna de Oswald por ejemplo, no estaba mal.

—Todo va de acuerdo al guion — dijo el hermano de Mickey de pronto. Su voz era gruesa y potente. Donald la recordaba distinta.

—¿D-de qué ha-hablas?

Era patético que su miedo lo delatara al hablar y aún así no podía evitarlo. Frente a él se encontraba el chico que lo había empujado de las escaleras cuando tenía diez años.

—El guion. El papel que nos tocó tener. El depredador y la presa. El policía y el criminal ¿No es divertido que el policía sea yo? — Oswald sonrió. Donald deseo que no lo hubiera hecho, pues ese gesto en el rostro del otro era deformado por el contraste de luz y sombras y resultaba en algo aterrador.

—Opino que el test psicológico de la academia policial que te aceptó no era muy riguroso— dijo casi para sí. Oswald amartilló la pistola y Donald trago saliva— Oz, por favor, no hagas esto. A Mickey no le gustaría que tú…

—¡No metas a Mickey en esto!

Iba a hacerlo. Iba a jalar el gatillo sin dudar y por razones que no tenían nada que ver con su labor de proteger la ley. Sus razones solo él las conocía y Donald dudaba que fueran coherentes o cuerdas.

Pero solo hubo un disparo esa noche: el de Francisco. Un tiro directo a la pistola de Oswald, haciendo que la soltara. Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, claro, pero no pasó ni medio minuto para que lo dejara pasar y decidiera correr hasta Donald, a lo mejor para matarlo con sus manos desnudas. El rubio no se quería quedar a averiguarlo. Pudo ver a lo lejos a José poniendo en marcha el auto y a Francisco bajando del árbol.

Oswald lo sujetó por el cuello de la ropa. Sus ojos eran tan negros que no se le notaba la pupila.

—Te crees mejor que yo —afirmó y esta vez su voz sí sonó como Donald la recordaba: ronca, susurrante, ligeramente aguda. El tono de un demente.

Nunca supo que pretendía hacer, porque en ese momento una sombra se acercó a ellos mientras que alguien más llegaba por atrás de Donald para jalarle del brazo y llevárselo hasta el auto. Su mente estaba confusa, así que tardó un poco en darse cuenta que ocurría. Bugs y Daffy.

Bugs tenía en las manos una rama de árbol en llamas y amenazó con ella a Oswald, hasta que lo golpeo en la cara con ella y el hombre soltó un grito y retrocedió hasta caer, con las manos en el rostro.

—¡Arranca! —gritó Daffy.

José se pasó al siento de copiloto para dejarle el volante a Francisco. Los demás se treparon como pudieron, ya con el carro en marcha.

Donald no se atrevió a mirar atrás para ver qué lo que Bugs le había hecho a Oswald.

—¡Alto! ¡Policía!

Otro auto iba detrás de ellos. No era una patrulla, sino un viejo Tsuru con una sirena pequeña. La voz, de mujer, salía de un altavoz.

Francisco pisó el acelerador, haciendo que Donald se pegara al asiento. Varias veces el rubio creyó que iban a quedar embarrados en alguna pared o derrapando hasta que se volteara el carro, sin embargo, Panchito conducía como piloto de NASCAR y tenía un perfecto control del volante. Ni siquiera las calles de Santa María, laberinticas y estrechas, pudieron contra ellos. Se notaba que el pelirrojo conocía la ciudad a detalle.

A cada tanto, miraba hacia atrás, como esperando que el Tsuru los encontrara tarde o temprano, pero tras un rato se dio cuenta de que no sería así.

—¿Regresaremos al Kumbala?— preguntó Panchito a nadie en particular

—Esta demasiado cerca del incendio y el lugar ya se ha de haber llenado de bomberos y policías. No creo que sea lo mejor— contestó Donald, por fin pudiendo tranquilizarse, hundiéndose en el asiento.

—Tal vez, si se hubieran dado prisa…— protestó José— Carajo, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Donald tenia los ojos entrecerrados a causa del sueño y el cansancio, pero aún así pudo ver qué Daffy y Bugs se miraron cómplices un momento.

—¡Joder contigo, niñato quejumbroso!— dijo el negro — Si no te parece, lo hubieras hecho tú ¡Ganas no me faltan de querer ver tu culo en llamas!

Contrario a lo que pudiera esperar, José ya no protestó más y se volteó como niño enfurruñado. Era extraño que se quedara callado.

—Estamos cerca de un sitio que conozco— comentó Bugs, sin inmutarse— Podrían darnos asilo por esta noche

—O podrían pasarnos por el cuchillo, Bugsy— se apresuró a decir Daffy— Si estás hablando de la casa de putas del imbécil de Friz…

—Sé de buena fuente que _El Pantera_ no está en la ciudad

—¿Una casa de putas? Yo me anoto— dijo José desde enfrente. Donald no sabía si había ignorado el que pudiesen matarlos adrede.

—Bugs, ¿Estas seguro que…? —comenzó Daffy bajando la voz, hablándole solo a su pareja. Sin embargo, Donald estaba a lado y escuchaba todo.

—Es lo mejor por ahora. No tenemos suficiente dinero para ir a otro lado y ya te dije que Friz no está cerca— dijo el pálido con calma

—Pero, si te equivocas y ese bastardo anda por allí…

—Te tengo a ti– contestó Bugs.

Parecía que era algo privado y Donald se sintió mal por ser un entrometido.

—¿Entonces? — preguntó Panchito

Daffy suspiro con resignación.

—¿Conoces la casa de citas "La Tinta y Pintura"?

._._._.

Aunque Donald no se metía mucho en los asuntos de la mafia de su tío o conociera de las costumbres de la miembros, sabía con exactitud lo que era una casa de citas. Un término elegante para decir prostíbulo, vaya. Y el que tenían enfrente parecía ser el más higiénico entre todos los demás que había en la misma calle, lo cual no era mucho. La Tinta y Pintura hacia parecer al Kumbala un restaurante cinco estrellas; solo en la entrada, con mucha basura tirada, en su mayoría panfletos del propio local, había muchos borrachos mugrientos y chicas con escasa ropa que bien podían estar desnudas. La pared estaba tapizada con afiches viejos, carteles de neón y a lado de la puerta de entrada había una gran vomitada. Aún con todo esto La Tinta y Pintura era la casa de citas más grande y mejor.

—Dime por favor que no vamos a tener que trabajar para que nos den asilo — dijo Donald volteando hacia Bugs. Este se rio.

—No, primero tengo que buscar a alguien. ¿Vamos?

—¿No dos de nosotros somos fugitivos buscados?

—Tres en realidad, con Daffy —contó el pálido — pero fácilmente pueden cubrirse con gorras y lentes oscuros, viejo. A nadie le va a parecer raro que entren así a un burdel.

José se subió la capucha de su sudadera y se puso unas gafas oscuras que estaban en el maletero. Donald se cubrió el cabello con una gorra. Estacionaron el auto en donde pudieran verlo y los cinco bajaron.

—¿Quién va ser el amigo amable que me preste dinero?— preguntó Zé observando el lugar con admiración y la alegría de un niño en la feria.

—No quiero bajarte de tu nube, José, pero no tenemos ni dónde caernos muertos, mucho menos para una prostituta —dijo Panchito sonriendo sin despegarse del brasileño. Este lo empujó en broma y fueron así jugando hasta meterse en el local.

—¿Este sitio te incomoda, _je-fe_?— le cuestionó Daffy a Donald, con una sonrisa ladeada y haciendo énfasis en el título, burlándose.

Bugs se adelantó, caminando derecho entre ellos antes de que el rubio pudiera responder —No eres el único —lo oyó decir.

Daffy se olvidó de Donald y siguió al pálido. A este no le quedó de otra se correr tras ellos.

Si es que se podía, el burdel era incluso peor por dentro, independientemente de la música y el bullicio. No había ni ventanas ni salidas de emergencia; los hombres, en su mayoría gordos y asquerosos, andaban a sus anchas gritando cosas obscenas a las chicas que bailaban en la pasarela y bebiendo alcohol como para tener un coma etílico. Donald pudo ver, bajo un mesa donde se encontraban sentados varios tipos con pinta de chulos, a una chica desnuda realizando sexo oral a un tipo que le doblaba la edad y le triplicaba el tamaño. Se sintió asqueado y se apresuró para acercarse a Bugs y Daffy, quienes ignoraban todo lo que ocurría.

Bugs preguntó algo a una chica castaña que solo vestía una tanga y pegatinas en los pezones y ella le señalo un pasillo que se adentraba más al lugar. Al igual que el hotel/ club de Pepe, La Tinta y Pintura era más grande de lo que parecía visto desde fuera.

Ese pasillo conectaba el salón principal, donde estaban todos los borrachos, la barra y las putas, con otro salón el doble del tamaño del primero donde había más orden, con mesas repartidas en todas partes donde estaban reunidos hombres de aspecto más pulcro y elegante que de simples ebrios. Las prostitutas que los acompañaban igual tenían mejores ropajes y eran notablemente más hermosas.

—No es por ser indiscreto— dijo Donald, pegándose a Bugs — Pero, si el dueño no está ¿A quien buscamos?

La respuesta de Bugs fue interrumpida por un ebrio, sentado a una mesa próxima a ellos, que le dio al pálido una nalgada.

—¡Oye amor, muestra un poco de la mercancía! — gritó el hombre

Ni corto ni perezoso, Daffy se abalanzó sobre él para darle la paliza de su vida. Pronto una multitud comenzó a juntarse alrededor de Daffy y el borracho y Donald ya no pudo verlos. Bugs lo ignoró y siguió caminando junto a Donald.

—Una chica. Trabaja aquí y ella es quien nos dará un cuarto, claro, si puede— respondió

—¿Y no crees que esté en "plena labor"?– dijo Donald haciendo comillas con sus dedos. Bugs levantó una ceja.

—¿Plena labor? Te refieres a… Oh, no, doc. Ella no es una puta, ya no, al menos. Hace películas porno, tal vez el negoció más lucrativo de este sitio, pero a esta hora ya debió haber terminado la peli de hoy. Vive aquí, así que ha de estar descansando o algo así.

—Pareces conocerla bien

—Bueno, es mi hermana

Donald estaba seguro de que, de haber estado tomando algo, se habría ahogado al escuchar esto último. Estuvo a punto de decir "¡¿Dejas a tu hermana hacer eso?!" pero él no sabía nada de ellos y temía ofender a uno de los pocos que lo trataban con respeto.

—Claro que también conozco bien este sitio…

—¿Trabajaste aquí? — se aventuró a preguntar

—Si, algo así. Hice mis propias películas, incluso. — dijo sonriendo y Donald no pudo interpretar si bromeaba.— Te las mostraría pero, aún en este país es ilegal que las veas.

¿Ilegal? ¿Que podía tener una simple peli porno como para que fuera ilegal ver…?

Oh.

Oh, Dios. No.

Carajo.

Donald se quedó plantado en el sitio, observando a Bugs con pena, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Este, por su parte, dejó de sonreír y miró al piso, como arrepintiéndose de sus palabras.

—No era tan malo— dijo

—¿No lo era?

—Eso pagaba las cuentas —el pálido sonaba más serio — Al menos recibía dinero por ello. A la mayoría los secuestran y los obligan. Yo hice lo que quise, pudo ser peor.

Donald negó con la cabeza, preguntándose qué clase de vida era esa, donde un "pudo ser peor" era una frase de consuelo válida en esos casos. Pensó en sus propios sobrinos y se estremeció, pero por otra parte, si Bugs decía que lo había elegido debía respetar eso. Daffy tenía razón, Donald no comprendía nada de lo que habían vivido.

—De acuerdo, vale. Es verdad. Perdón

El pálido lo miró divertido. Donald no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Vaya, reaccionaste mejor que Daffy— comentó, sonando casual — Una vez quise enseñarle una, ya sabes, para avivar nuestra relación y se puso como loco, me sermoneo por horas y poco le faltaba para salir a la calle con un rifle a cazar a todos lo involucrados con la producción. Luego vinieron las lágrimas y blah, blah, blah.

Donald sonrió sin ganas, aunque internamente estaba feliz de que Daffy no fuera un degenerado pero también le asustaba la indiferencia de Bugs. Como si no supieran que _eso,_ esa vejación hacia su persona, estuviera mal. Se preguntó que clase de cosas lo habían hecho ser así, pero no se sentía preparado para saberlo.

—Entonces, la estrella está en su camerino…— intentó bromear. Bugs se rio, tenía un risita gangosa pero contagiosa que hizo sonreír también a Donald, esta vez de verdad.

—Si, exacto— dijo el pálido, luego miró algo detrás de Donald y su sonrisa se borró, carraspeando para disimular —Es…. Es por aquí

Continuo caminando. El rubio volteó para ver qué lo había perturbado y solo vio a José de espaldas, mirando una pared donde había colgados varios retratos autografiados, la mayoría de mujeres. Donald no tardó en suponer que se trataba de las actrices y actores que habían trabajado en aquellos negocios sucios y obtenido cierta notoriedad, pero una foto se sobreponía a las demás. Era la que estaba en el centro de todas y tenía el marco más grande y bonito. El retrato era de un hombre maduro que parecía bastante distinguido, con cabello rubio con luces rosas, barba bien definida, ojos azules y llevaba puesto un traje rosa pastel, corbata magenta y una boa de plumas sobre los hombros, igual rosa. Sin embargo, lo que más resaltaba en su apariencia no era su vestuario, sino la gran cicatriz que le atravesaba toda la cara, desde la ceja izquierda, pasando por el ojo hasta la comisura derecha de la boca. Resultaba bastante estrafalario. La foto estaba autografiada como las demás, a nombre de Charles Friz, poniendo entre comillas "Pantera Rosa".

Así que era él de quién Bugs y Daffy hablaban en el auto.

—Creo que sé quién fue el causante de esa rajada. Pobre inglesito de mierda— dijo José a su lado, viendo la foto con el mismo interés y sonriendo para sus adentros, como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nada, nada. Para que me molesto en hablar contigo— el brasileño se encogió de hombros, alejándose hasta donde estaba Francisco, quien hablaba con una de las camareras y ésta, muy animada, le ofrecía un vaso de tequila. José llego justo a tiempo para arrebatarle el vaso de la mano a la chica y decirle que se fuera, que por ese momento no necesitaban de sus servicios.

Donald miró la fotografía otra vez, intentando grabarse la cara y el nombre del tipo; ya le preguntaría a Mickey después.

Se reunió con José y Panchito, quienes discutían.

—No debiste haber sido tan grosero— dijo el pelirrojo en voz baja

—Te habría convencido de que le aceptaras el tequila— protestó José, igual en susurros

—No iba a hacerlo, lo habría agarrado por ser amable, pero solo eso. No necesito que me cuides, Zé

—Ah, vale. Solo déjame contar cuantas veces confiar en tu autocontrol ha sido buena idea…¡Eh, mira! ¡Ninguna!

Panchito pareció quedarse sin palabras.

—Tienes razón —acepto el mexicano al fin — gracias, supongo…

—Chicos — interrumpió Donald. Ellos lo miraron apenas dándose cuenta de su presencia —Bugs nos espera.

._._._._._._._._._

—¡Bugs!

La chica que les abrió la puerta prácticamente saltó encima del pálido, apretándolo entre sus brazos y dándole un beso en la boca y muchos más por toda la cara.

Entraron a una de las tantas habitaciones que había para los "privados", pero esa lucía más personal, como un cuarto universitario. Estaba toda pintada de rosa, no de rojo oscuro como las demás que Donald había visto al pasar y las paredes tenían posters de las estrellas del momento, como los Backstreet Boys, Nirvana o Madonna. La cama era un curioso colchón con forma de corazón, con varios peluches encima, rodeada con una fina cortina y esa habitación, a diferencia de las otras, tenía muebles. Un ropero, una mesa plegable en una esquina, una mesita de noche, cinco puffs de variados colores y un tocador con un espejo en forma de media estrella. Parecía la habitación de una colegiala.

—Lola, quítate, demonios — dijo Bugs tratando de empujarla lejos de sí, hasta que Lola por fin lo dejo y sus ojos, azules, grandes y expresivos, fueron a parar a Daffy.

—¡Lucas!— y luego fue a abrazarlo también, aunque con menos efusividad y sin besos esta vez.

La chica era tan pequeña que le llegaba a Daffy al pecho, más o menos de la misma altura que Donald o José. Tenía un cuerpo bonito y bien formado, con curvas por todas partes y su cabello rubio con un mechón fucsia, peinado en una coleta, iba a todas direcciones siguiendo sus movimientos. Su cara era lo mejor de ella, pensó Donald, con esos ojos coquetos, nariz pequeña y boca de muñeca. Si no hubiera conocido a Daisy diría con toda seguridad que Lola era la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca.

—¿Acaso ella lo llamó "Lucas"?— preguntó Panchito.

—Yo la pido primero— dijo José. Donald no pudo contener el soltarle un codazo entre las costillas por decir semejante cosa. —¡Hey!

Lola reparó en ellos, al igual que Bugs y Daffy.

—Chicos, ella es…. esta… eh, es mi hermana — dijo Bugs como si no le importara. Aún seguía serio.

Pero, si ella era su hermana (peor, su hermana la _actriz porno_ ) entonces ¿Por qué lo había besado en la boca? Estaba a punto de preguntarlo y a lo mejor su expresión lo delató, porque Daffy negó con la cabeza.

—Ni se te ocurra— le dijo.

Ya no sabía que pensar de esa chica.

—Ah, ¡Era ti era a quien iban a presentarme!— dijo Lola señalando a Francisco con una gran sonrisa. Luego volteo hacia Daffy. —Bien, bien, me convenciste, es muy guapo.

—Diablos, a ti siempre te toca lo mejor— protestó José

—Hola, soy Francisco González — dijo el pelirrojo tomando la fina mano de la chica entre las suyas, mirándola a los ojos. — Llámame Panchito — Lola parecía encantada, hasta que él soltó su mano y le dijo a Daffy — Muy amable de tu parte, pero no necesito cupidos.

Panchito señaló a José con la cabeza, gesto que el brasileño no notó.

—Buuuu, entiendo — exclamó Lola con una decepción muy infantil— Eres gay. Siempre los chicos guapos lo son.

Y entonces volteo a ver a Bugs, quien ya estaba sentado en un puff mullido, sin prestarle atención a nadie y leyendo una revista.

Fue algo realmente incómodo y Donald pudo notar que no solo para él, pero nadie dijo nada.

—Déjanos dormir aquí una noche, muñeca. Te prometemos que no te daremos molestias —mencionó Panchito.

—Mmm... —ella hizo como si se lo pensará— no lo sé ¿debería? Dos parejas gay en mi habitación…suena tentador….

—¿Parejas gay? —preguntó José confundido.

—Vale, vale, pues, pueden quedarse—dijo Lola con las manos en las caderas— Pero si quieren darle rienda suelta a su pasión, háganlo en el baño, que hace poco limpie y cambie las sábanas. Yo dormiré en el cuarto de una de mis amigas, claro, a menos que quieran tenerme aquí

José estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que Donald le dio otro codazo.

—No, gracias, estaremos bien. Y disculpa las molestias, de verdad— dijo

Fue entonces cuando Lola se percató de él. Ambos se miraron como si fueran las únicas personas en el cuarto y se sonrieron mutuamente, casi como un gesto de aprobación, como si ella hubiera encontrado algo en él que le pareciera interesante y a Donald sencillamente le gustaba su cara infantil y su actitud animada.

Daisy no solía ser una chica animada. Era algo severa y a veces parecía imposible de complacer, pero ella era buena para él y trataba bien a sus sobrinos (algo indispensable en cualquier mujer con la que quisiera casarse) También era guapa, aunque de un modo distinto a Lola, de una belleza más refinada y aristocrática. Donald veía las fotos de la princesa de Inglaterra y se podía imaginar a Daisy perfectamente siendo la amiga con la que iba todos los martes a jugar tenis.

Y lo más importante, Daisy jamás trabajaría en un lugar así ni besaría en la boca a sus hermanos.

Apartó la mirada y Lola también lo hizo. Francisco y José le dedicaban expresiones que oscilaban entre el orgullo y la burla, los ignoró.

—Bueno, pues…allí tienen la cama, muchos puffs y en el armario hay una hamaca, por si quieren colgarla. Acá mismo está el baño y…bueno, ya les dije sobre el sexo.

—Te tomo la palabra— dijo Daffy

Salió del cuarto casi empujando a Donald, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Él pudo aspirar el olor a fresas de su cabello. ¿Cómo podía un chica que se veía tan inocente ser…?

No entendía. No entendía este nuevo maldito mundo.

—Linda chica— empezó a hablar José. El rubio estaba preparado para seguir golpeándolo si se le ocurría decir otra tontería sobre Lola. Repentinamente, el brasileño bajó la voz, hablando solo para Panchito, Donald y Daffy, mirando de reojo a Bugs que seguía absorto en su revista —¿Pero a alguien aparte de mi le dio escalofríos el que haya besado a Bugs? Es decir, ¿Si son hermanos de sangre?

—Ah, si, parece que no, pero ambos salieron de la misma vagina— contestó Daffy. Donald se sonrojó por la frase. —Lola tiene una extraña fijación con él desde que eran pequeños. Bugs me contó que ella siempre solía decir que cuando se hicieran mayores se iban a casar. Él solo la deja ser. Jamás le he preguntado nada directamente a ella y no tengo intenciones de psicoanalizar a mi cuñada.

—¿ Y ellos…nunca…han….? — comenzó a decir el rubio, temiendo pronunciar la palabras.

—¿Follado?— terminó el moreno — Mmm, Bugs está conmigo ¿no? En lo que a mí respecta, nunca se ha tirado a una chica ni ha querido hacerlo. Poco le interesa tener relaciones con una persona sin pene.

—Joder, cortate un poco. Demasiada información— dijo Donald rodando los ojos.

—¿De verdad ella trabaja aquí? — preguntó Panchito — Quiero decir que no parece ser de esa clase de chicas….

—Tal vez por eso el dientón está más raro de lo normal— intervino José — Deberíamos decirle que no se avergüence de ella, yo igual tengo una hermana que vende el culo por muy poco

—Ah, que lindo, Zé, lindas palabras de amistad y consuelo ¡Ah, y solo yo puedo decirle dientón al dientón!

—Chicos… — dijo Bugs de pronto, todos voltearon hacia él — si van a susurrar así de fuerte, mejor no lo hagan. Y si van a hablar de mí y de Lola, al menos tengan la decencia de que yo no esté presente.

Se levantó y sacó una toalla del armario.

—Como sea, voy a bañarme— anunció

—Hey, voy contigo — dijo Daffy. Bugs le sonrió.

Ambos se metieron al baño. Donald rodó los ojos.

**By Francisco**

Estaba un poco cansado, debía admitirlo. Él era una persona con mucha energía, constantemente moviéndose de aquí para allá, pero el disparo le había cobrado factura y aunque casi todo el día se lo paso acostado, no era suficiente. Agradecía que al menos Bugs se había quedado con él mientras los demás no estaban o de lo contrario su hiperactiva mente lo habría vuelto loco. No le gustaba la soledad, porque cuando no tenía algo más en que concentrarse que sí mismo, sus pensamientos empezaban a tomar rumbos oscuros y no podía detenerse. Había pasado horas con Bugs, contándoles cosas y el pálido le había escuchado paciente, a penas interviniendo. Luego, cuando el pálido fue quien comenzó a decir cosas de sí mismo, Panchito se llenó de felicidad, pues significaba que habían avanzado en su relación. Nada lo llenaba más de satisfacción que establecer un vínculo con las demás personas.

No podía decir lo mismo de José.

José era…alguien complicado, cuando menos. Sabía cosas de algunos de los miembros más destacados del crimen en Zamora y había estado en muchos lugares en los momentos correctos como para salir victorioso y sobrevivir un tiempo más en aquel lugar, pero no tenía a nadie. Era un solitario que se había ganado una reputación en las calles por méritos propios, pero no le era leal a nadie más que a sí mismo, por eso tenía tantos enemigos. Enemigos que antes habían sido amigos.

_Néstor…._

Panchito se enorgullecía en ser el único aliado de José ya por tanto tiempo, desde la primera vez que lo salvó de la policía. Se habían visto un par de veces después, como amigos, como compañeros de juerga, hasta que Panchito se enteró en los trabajos sucios en los que andaba metido el brasileño y a pesar de que en ese tiempo su mayor sueño era ser soldado, nunca lo detuvo. Ya después Francisco ingreso a la academia militar y no vio a José unos cuantos años. Se hizo hermano del alma de Daffy en aquella escuela y se olvidó del joven chico sudamericano que solía seguirlo a todas partes. Luego pasaron más cosas, acontecimientos tan turbios en su vida militar que no quería esforzarse en recordar, hasta que de nuevo pasó José. Podía decirse que ambos se habían salvado la vida de algún modo (Francisco de una manera más directa, evitando que un grupo criminal degollara a Zé por traición) mientras que José le había dado un propósito, algo mejor que ser un maldito soldado, una simple arma del gobierno. Le gustaba tener brasileño cerca, aunque a veces parecía que a Zé no.

En ese momento, José estaba parado sobre la cama de Lola, intentando colgar la hamaca con poco éxito debido a su estatura.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude…?

—No, Pancho, puedo con esto — dijo Zé obstinado. Donald lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.

—Vale, vale — dijo el pelirrojo levantando las manos como si se rindiera — hasta que logres algo y esos dos salgan del baño, creo que me apetece poner música. La linda hermana de Bugs tiene algunos casettes por aquí y una radio de Barbie.

Panchito comenzó a revisar la colección de música de Lola. Contrario a lo que toda impresión de ella dejaba adivinar, incluidos los posters en las paredes, la mayoría de su colección estaba conformada por bandas de grunge, heavy metal alemán y cosas de ese estilo.

—Ah, vaya. Tiene una compilación de Mötley Crüe ¡Genial! — exclamó — Y mira ¡Tiene Rubber Soul!

—Iugg, pon a Mötley Crüe, mejor

—Tu detestas cualquier cosa que tenga guitarras eléctricas, Zé— dijo Panchito sonriendo

—Si, pero tú _querido_ amigo estuvo torturándome todo el día con esa puta banda inglesa. Cualquier cosa es mejor.

—Me duele tu desprecio a la mejor banda del mundo

El brasileño se encogió de hombros. —Detesto a los ingleses. El dueño de este lugar, por ejemplo.

—¿Charles Friz es inglés?— intervino Donald

—¿Qué esa cara de afeminado que carga no te dice nada? Si, es inglés. _La Pantera Rosa_ hace unos años me ofreció formar parte de su negocio y vaya, es jodido que un maricón crea que soy tan maricón como él como para dejar que me follen por unas monedas. No gracias, puedo robar ese dinero yo mismo sin sacrificar mi culo.

—Vale, pero los Beatles no han venido a hacerte propuestas sucias. No tienes porqué odiarlos a ellos — dijo Panchito bromeando, ignorando adrede la anécdota de José.

—Bueno, si Paul McCartney viniera hasta acá a pedirme que me acueste con él aceptaría

—A veces me pregunto porque me relaciono con desviados como ustedes— comentó Donald negando con la cabeza

—Eh, a mí no me metas, que también me gustan las mujeres— dijo José, dándose por vencido con la hamaca. — Vale, pues, esto apesta. Voy a salir un rato mejor, talvez consiga una chica que me lo chupe.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Joe!

El brasileño salió por la puerta no sin antes mostrarle el dedo de en medio a Donald, burlándose de su mojigatería, y tomar la gorra y las gafas de sol para ponérselas. Francisco solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, sabiendo de antemano que el humor que manejaba Zé no era del agrado de todo mundo. Por fin puso el casette en la coqueta grabadora rosa con flores y al ritmo de _Take me to the Top_ comenzó a mover la cabeza, siguiendo la música.

—No imaginaba que te gustará esa clase de música— dijo Donald — Mucho escándalo

—¿Bromeas? ¡Entre más guitarras y baterías mejor!

El rubio le sonrió y luego volteo hacia puerta por donde se había ido José.

—¿Y tú no vas? — le preguntó

Panchito se desconcertó por un momento, sin entender a lo que el otro se refería.

—Eso dos ya montaron su propia fiesta en el baño— continuó el gringo, refiriéndose a Bugs y Daffy — y es obvio que a José no le importa un carajo su seguridad ni la de nadie y salió a buscar un ligue. Tú si puedes hacerlo libremente así que, ¿Qué haces aquí?

El mexicano parpadeó, pensando.

—No, no quiero —dijo al fin — Esa gente de allá afuera tiene una idea de diversión que no concuerda conmigo y siéndote sincero…estoy mejor aquí. Eres buena compañía, Donald y espero yo también serlo.

Claro, la idea de diversión de los demás siempre tenía que ver con _alcohol_ , drogas o alguna otra sustancia a la que él había renunciado.

Los ojos azules del otro lo miraron con sorpresa, pero a Panchito no le importó, ya estaba acostumbrado a que los demás pensaran que era raro.

—Eh…oh, si. Si eres buena compañía…wow, sabía que eras diferente a ellos, pero no tenía idea… quiero decir, eres un tipo muy decente, Frank.

—¿Diferente a ellos? ¡Qué va! Aunque somos de países distintos, estamos cortados de la misma tela. Y eso es un cumplido para mí.

Donald negó con la cabeza. — De hecho, creo que eres mejor.

Francisco se vio obligado a bajar el volumen de la grabadora, una pena debido a que estaba su canción favorita.

—Don…no te ofendas, pero no me conoces. Si me conocieras no dirías algo como eso.

Sabía qué tal vez Donald tuviera muchas dudas, pero no se sentía con ánimos de contestar ninguna. Gracias a Dios, Bugs y Daffy salieron el baño en ese momento, interrumpiendo lo que se pudo haber convertido en un ambiente incómodo.

**By José**

Estaba teniendo una de las mejores noches de su vida, al menos desde que lo habían metido a prisión. Le había metido la lengua a al menos tres putas y había conseguido un porro de un tipo que ya estaba muy pasado y no le importaría que se lo robaran. Había seguido a una de sus chicas hasta un privado que no se encontraba lejos de la habitación de Lola y ésta le había ofrecido varias pastillas y cápsulas de las cuales no tenía ni puta idea, pero aceptó de todas formas.

Iba por el pasillo, con una de sus manos en la cintura de su chica y la otra en una botella de vodka que ya estaba casi vacía cuando vio a Daffy parado fuera de la puerta. José le dijo a la chica que la vería después y se acercó tambaleándose hasta el moreno, ya casi sin poderse mantener en pie.

—Hasta que al fin apareces, _Carioca_ — dijo Daffy, serio. Por alguna razón estúpida que tenía que ver con su ebriedad, a José eso le pareció graciosísimo.

—¡Pues aquí me tienes!— contestó casi gritando y levantando los brazos. —¿Pero por qué esa cara, Daff? ¡Si te vez jodidamente _sexy_ cuando sonríes! Dios, follaria contigo sin dudar, maldita sea.

Daffy se apretó el puente de la nariz, exasperado. José continuo riéndose, hasta que vio que el otro sacaba un frasco de pastillas del bolsillo de su pantalón y sacaba un par para tomarse la en seco.

—Oyeeee…— dijo José— ¿Qué es eso? Comparte un poco, idiota…

Daffy le miró, con sus intensos ojos verdes, burlándose.

—No creo que te sirvan _—_ contestó el moreno con una media sonrisa — De hecho, son para _mis problemas_.

José sintió que la borrachera le bajaba de golpe.

—¿Problemas? ¿Qué clase de problemas?

Esta vez la respuesta de Daffy vino en un gesto con su dedo índice, girándolo a lado de su oreja. El gesto universal para _locura._

—C-como problemas mentales…

—De no ser por estas pastillas, Zé, ya te habría estrangulado por estar haciendo estupideces que nos ponen en riesgo a todos, pero no lo haré. No hoy al menos. Así que quiero que metas tu culo a esta habitación antes de que pasen cosas malas para ti.

Jose aún estaba confundido y escuchaba todas las palabras del otro como en eco, como si Daffy estuviera lejos en lugar de parado a su lado, pero nada de eso tenía que ver con las drogas que había inhalado una hora antes. Para él era como un extraño _deja-vu_ y no sabía si de verdad le estaban diciendo eso o su mente estaba formando las palabras.

—V-vale pues — José levantó las manos, rindiéndose— Ya, entró.

—Si, será mejor que cooperes, porque ellos no me mandaron por ser buena niñera


	10. Paciente

Se despertó con los ojos casi pegados por las lagañas y un sabor amargo en la boca. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y algo pegajoso y no creía que el calor que hacía tuviera mucho que ver, además estaba mareado, con ganas de seguir durmiendo un par de días más y la luz que entraba por la única ventana del sitio le quemaba las pupilas, pero desgraciadamente no tenía nada con que taparse el rostro. No tenía sábanas y estaba como suspendido en el aire. No tardo mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que alguien, a lo mejor Panchito, había logrado poner la hamaca y él había dormido en ella.

No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, pero por experiencia sabía que eso era lo preferible.

—¿Ya desayunaron? — preguntó antes siquiera de fijarse si había alguien más en la habitación. Su voz le salió extraña, un poco ronca y la garganta le ardía.

—Vaya, creí que te ibas a quedar ahí hasta que acabara el invierno— dijo la inconfundible voz de Daffy.

José se sentó en la hamaca, que lo mantenía cautivo como en un capullo y miró hacia la cama, donde el otro estaba recostado, pero vestido con ropa diferente a la del día anterior. Llevaba sus ya típicas sandalias anaranjadas, con pantalones cortos de mezclilla, una playera blanca de tela delgada y por encima de ésta un chaleco de mezclilla lleno de remaches y estoperoles. Donald estaba parado en el borde, presumiblemente recién bañado y anudándose una corbata sobre una camisa blanca que parecía ser nueva. José se preguntaba por qué al gringo le gustaba vestirse así, como idiota.

—Si no despertaba pronto iba a asfixiarlo con mis propias manos. Sus ronquidos me estaban volviendo loco— comentó el rubio, con un gesto que dejaba adivinar que no estaba nada feliz con José y no solo por roncar.

—Tranquilo, _Gansito_. Juntarte con nosotros te está haciendo violento… — dijo Daffy riéndose y levantándose de la cama. Donald bufó dándose la vuelta para seguir con lo suyo.

El brasileño bajó de la hamaca, desperezándose y lanzando un gran bostezo.

—¿Te divertiste?

José se percató de inmediato del tono de regaño de Daffy.

—Eh…si, supongo. No lo sé, después de que me arrastraste aquí todo está confuso.

—Que conveniente para ti — dijo Daffy — pero déjame decirte algo…

—Te escucho — José levantó una ceja.

—Hasta a _él_ se le va a acabar la paciencia tarde o temprano — Daffy hizo un gesto hacia el baño donde sonaba la regadera, sin embargo José sabía a quien se refería.

—¿Tan mal estuve? — preguntó el brasileño, manteniéndose sereno pero con un ligero malestar en el estomago.

—Considerando que lo insultaste sin razón aparente y casi me pedías que te follara frente a él…no sé, a lo mejor si no estuvo muy bien que digamos, eso sin incluir a Bugs también.

José se sintió repentinamente molesto. No porque sus propias acciones le provocarán vergüenza o remordimiento, es más, hacia mucho había dejado esos sentimientos de lado y los había enterrado (incluso sentía algo de pesar por el simple hecho de no recordar la expresión que habría puesto Bugs ante todo eso, maldito paliducho idiota)sino porque Daffy, por muy amigo de Francisco que fuera, se estaba metiendo donde no le llamaban.

—Vale, lo tomaré en cuenta — respondió sarcástico — pero por mi parte, no sé qué demonios quieres que haga con Francisco. No es como si estuviéramos casados o algo parecido.

—Pero él….

—Lo que Francisco quiera o piense de mí es _su problema_.

Daffy se quedó en silencio, mirándolo analítico con sus ojos verdes e incluso Donald, que fingía ignorarlos, no pudo evitar echarles una vistazo por si las cosas se ponían feas.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó a hablar el moreno — Siempre que Pancho y yo hablábamos horas por teléfono, él nunca dejaba de mencionarte y mencionar lo cool que eras. Cada conversación era un _José y yo hicimos esto y José y yo hicimos lo otro_ , y siempre me pregunté quién era esa persona que hacía que a mi amigo tan feliz. Es una puta mierda que ese “sujeto tan genial” seas solo tú, una rata de callejón que vende su dignidad por centavo.

El brasileño apretó los puños.

—¡Un puto sicario no va a venir aquí a hablarme sobre venderse! — gritó, provocando que su acento se hiciera más pronunciado.

Daffy levantó una ceja, pero nada en él sugería que la conversación le estuviera afectando en lo más mínimo, cómo era obvio que a José sí.

—Tal vez debí haber dejado que Ralph y Wile te volarán los dedos uno a uno, pero no lo permití ¿Sabes por qué? — preguntó el moreno.

Zé sólo gruñó en respuesta.

—Porque eso es algo que _tú_ hubieras hecho — terminó de decir.

El brasileño tragó saliva. No podía replicar, porque él mismo había pensado eso aquella vez. José sí lo habría entregado, José sí habría preferido el dinero por sobre cualquiera, José era tan mierda como Daffy estaba diciendo que era. Pero por supuesto, eso ya lo sabía. Nadie le conocía mejor que sí mismo, a nadie decepcionaba más.

—Supongo que me odias — dijo al fin, con cierta repentina serenidad.

—No, no te odio, pero al menos acepta cuando la cagas.

José volteo a ver a Donald.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensas sobre mí? — le preguntó con un tono juguetón.

—Solo diré que ahora mismo eres de mis personas menos favoritas— contestó. Era su formal manera de decir que igual creía que era un mierdas.

José sonrió para sus adentros.

—Ustedes me agradan, así que creo que lo mejor será llevar esto por la paz, pero… no me disculpo por nada.

Donald negó con la cabeza con exasperación.

—Insolente

—Si, si, anciano, pero es lo que hay —dijo Zé agitando su mano — y ahora… creo que me apetece un baño…

—Es lo mejor. Apestas a rancio — comentó Daffy con una media sonrisa. José se sintió más tranquilo, pensando que al menos por el momento iban a dejar de darle la tabarra con lo mismo.

Tomó una toalla blanca del armario, sin importarle si se la prestaban o no y se metió al cuarto de baño, ya que Panchito no le había echado llave por dentro.

.-.-.-.-

—¿Qué opina sobre esta insubordinación, _jefe_? — le preguntó Daffy a Donald una vez que el brasileño se hubiese marchado, con un claro tono de burla.

—Pienso que tienes una lengua muy acertada para decir lo que todos piensan —respondió el rubio mirando la puerta del baño con expresión consternada.

El moreno no se esperaba un halago sobre lo que siempre había considerado su mayor defecto, mucho menos del tipo al que tanto se había esforzado en molestar. Dejó de estar a la defensiva y se quedó parado junto a Donald, con los brazos cruzados, secretamente esperando que Bugs regresara pronto.

—Siéndote sincero, Daffy, no tengo la más mínima idea de porque José sigue aquí— continuó.

—¿No fue gracias a él que escaparon de prisión? Gracias a que tenía a Francisco de contacto, quiero decir.

—No me refiero a eso, es solo que…él no aporta nada al grupo — dijo Donald, jalándose el nudo de la corbata con algo de incomodidad — No me gusta tener que decir esto, pero es como traer atado un peso muerto.

—Claro que podríamos deshacernos de él, aunque tienes que tener algo en cuenta: Panchito no va a ningún lado sin José.

—Eso lo sé, por eso es que no he dicho nada.

—Y es peor de lo que te imaginas, “jefe”.

Donald levantó la cabizbaja mirada para ver interrogante al otro.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—José no solo es peso muerto, sino que también es un tiro al blanco en nuestras espaldas. —El moreno descruzó los brazos para ponerse una mano en la cintura y con la otra rascarse la nuca, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas. —Lo que Panchito dijo ayer, de que había un asesino tras José es más complicado de lo que parece. Tu jodida familia, los McDoug, están pagado mucha pasta por él, más que por ti incluso. Y todo el mundo lo quiere, aunque sea solo para averiguar por qué vale tanto.

—¡¿Por qué no me lo…?! Pero… — Donald dio un par de rodeos a la habitación, caminando como león enjaulado para poner sus ideas en orden.— ¡¿Qué demonios está pensando ese idiota?!

—¿Sabes algo de la relación de José con tu familia?

—No, no creo que haya tal. Al menos no creo que Glad tenga algo personal contra él o lo conozca siquiera…tal vez es solo para despistar.

—¿Glad? —inquirió Daffy.

—Mi primo, el supuesto nuevo jefe de los McDoug. Gladstone Gander.

El moreno recuperó de nuevo su sonrisa sardónica, en un gesto más que amenazante.

—Ah, ahora sé que nombre poner en mi lista de próximos asesinatos…

Donald lo miró interrogante.

—Dices… que él se metió con quien no debía….

—Es otra cosa de la que debo hablarte, _Gansito_. Hoy quiero que vayamos a ver a alguien muy importante y si tú juegas bien tus fichas, tal vez consigas un poderoso aliado.

—¿Quién?

—Mi padre, Don Claudio Leghorn.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

José no sabía lo que hacía la mayor parte del tiempo.

No lo pensaba, más bien. A menos que la situación requiriera de toda su astucia y concentración para salir airoso, solía hacer lo que su primer impulso le dictaba y justo eso le había acarreado tantos problemas. Por eso no supo muy bien porque estaba yendo a meterse con Panchito aún después de lo que le dijeron había sucedido anoche. Tampoco pretendía “arreglar” nada con él, como le había dicho Daffy.

Entró al baño, un cuartito pequeño en donde la regadera y el inodoro estaban apenas separados por una cortina de plástico. A través de ella pudo contemplar la silueta del musculado cuerpo de su compañero y se sintió más fuera de lugar que nunca. Panchito no lo escuchó entrar gracias al agua; José comenzó a desvestirse, dejando su ropa sobre el lavabo, hasta quedarse sin nada.

—¿Aún hay espacio?

Panchito dio un cómico brinco por sorpresa, pero continuo lavándose el pelo. Fue el brasileño quien corrió la cortina, quedando ambos frente a frente sin ropa. Se miraron un instante, ojos azules contra ojos miel. Una vez más José hizo el primer movimiento, metiéndose frente a Panchito para mojarse el cabello bajo la regadera.

—.. Zé…

—¿Sip? — dijo con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el agua cálida que bajaba por su cuerpo.

—Esto no está bien.

Abrió los ojos.

Esa simple frase pudo haber tenido mil significados, referirse a muchas cosas ¿Qué no estaba bien? Meterse a la regadera con Francisco, haberlo fastidiado todo anoche, su relación que no tenía pies ni cabeza, el hecho de que José no quería ponerle un orden o a lo mejor que no se estaba lavando el cabello como se debía. Muchas cosas. Como solía hacer siempre, José pensó en la peor de las opciones, pero no quería afrontarla ahora con él como no había querido hacerlo con Donald y Daffy allá afuera. Estaba… estaba… asustado. Tenia miedo.

Joder, al fin lo había dicho.

Tenia _miedo_.

Tomó el shampoo de Lola, rosa por supuesto, con olor a chicle y lo puso sobre sus rizos.

—Panchito… Francisco… no se qué quieres que te diga. Estaba ebrio, creo tú mejor que nadie lo _entiendes_.

—No creo que fuera simple ebriedad.

—Bueno, que más da. Estoy muy presionado ¿Sabes? Hay tipos que quieren matarme y otros que quieren encerrarme. Algo de _polvo mágico blanco_ hace que se me olvide aunque sea un rato.

—Lo comprendo, pero…

El vapor del agua se alzaba a su alrededor. José se imaginó que por un momento el resto del mundo desaparecía, se evaporaba y no quedaba nadie más que ellos dos. Se sentía asfixiado, confundido y temeroso, pero como en el mundo (en _su_ mundo) no había espacio para temores, estos eran remplazados por la ira.

—Si, si, tú lo comprendes —dijo con energía renovada— así que espero que no estés a punto de darme un jodido sermón sobre que las adicciones y que las drogas no arreglan nada y no sé qué más mierda que te hayan enseñado en doble A, porque sería puta hipocresía de tu parte.

—Exactamente porque sé mejor que nadie lo que se siente, es porque no quiero que te pase lo mismo, José — exclamó Francisco levantando la voz. —Y te agradecería que por una vez dejes de insultarme y llamarme cosas que sabes que no soy.

Las palabras de Daffy resonaron en la mente de José, con cada sílaba marcada golpeando su cabeza.

_Hasta a_ **_él_ ** _se le va a acabar la paciencia tarde o temprano._

—Ah, ¿Es por lo de anoche? Claro, claro, porque nunca has hecho alguna estupidez en plena ebriedad ¿No? — contestó sarcástico — No es como si en algún momento hayas… no sé… iniciado una balacera, por ejemplo, o roto una botella en la cabeza de alguien. ¡No, que va! Si tú borracho eres tremendamente dócil ¿Eh? ¿Pancho?

Lo había dejado desarmado (y nunca mejor dicho). Tan tieso que hasta el movimiento de su garganta al tragar saliva parecía un espasmo.

—No empecemos a meternos en cosas que no vienen a cuento —dijo el pelirrojo.

—¡Claro que vienen a cuento! ¿Estas regañándome por lo que hice? ¿Crees que te trato mal? Pero si es lo menos que te mereces ¡Al menos yo no dispare a alguien por no saber medir mi…!

—¡JOSÉ, CIERRA LA BOCA!

Por supuesto, el brasileño era un cobarde, él mismo lo sabía. No pudo evitar dar un paso atrás, siendo detenido solo por la pared, ante la vista de un Panchito que de ser un polluelo podía pasar a gallo de pelea. No en vano el mexicano media casi dos metros, era tan musculoso como Daffy y había estado en el ejército también. El pelirrojo había sido soldado, era alguien de temer y ahí estaba José siendo un idiota, molestándolo y molestándolo sin parar.

Pero tan pronto como había aparecido, la ferocidad en el rostro de Francisco fue borrada, dando paso a la vergüenza. Joder, estaba avergonzado por haberle gritado. José nunca había conocido a alguien tan complicado como ese tipo que tenía enfrente.

—Yo…lo-lo lamento…perdón… —balbuceo el pelirrojo antes de tomar la toalla que el mismo había llevado y ponérsela a la cintura, para salir a toda prisa.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo entre ambos acabara.

._._._._._

Donald había estado dándole vueltas a lo dicho por Daffy, aunque le habría encantado que se lo dijera desde antes. Había estado esperando, es más, sabía que los McDoug lo querían ver muerto, eso había dado pie a la balacera en el diner y habría creído que también el ataque al escondite, pero ahora resultaba que no, que era José a quien querían. Panchito había dicho que el sicario al que habían contratado solía ser amigo de José y que el brasileño debía dinero a muchas bandas, sin embargo no creía que fueran motivos lo suficiente fuertes para hacer de él una competencia, sobre todo por la cantidad exorbitante de dinero que estaba ofreciendo por José. Faltaba una pieza y Donald no lograba averiguar cuál.

Se quedó sentado en el mullido puff, esperando que Daffy y Bugs hicieran acto de aparición o que Frank y Joe salieran del baño. Estaba sólo.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora juegas al detective?

Bueno, tal vez no tan sólo.

—Era más feliz cuando no invadías mi cabeza, Matusalén. ¿No te puedes quedar muerto más de una semana?

Scrooge, sentado al borde de la cama sin perder su porte y elegancia, bufó.

—Admite que cuando no estoy me extrañas, bastardo.

Donald no pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía, sin atreverse a mirar a la cara a su tío aunque estuviese solo en su imaginación.

—De hecho sí, no tienes idea de cómo te extraño, carcamal.

—Bueno, bueno, déjate de tonterías ¿Qué te aqueja esta vez, niño? Porque es obvio que me necesitas para todo.

—No logro entender que es lo que Gladstone pretende, tío. Está ofreciendo un montón de zimbales por el inútil de Joe, cuando su prioridad debería ser yo ¿No es así? Y está yendo por la vida haciendo amenazas a gente que no le conviene.

—Tu primo nunca fue muy brillante, es por eso que él nunca fue considerado como sucesor. Glad era más…de fuerza bruta. Un buen _caporegime_ , si me preguntas, pero nada apto para tomar decisiones importantes. Al menos yo no estaba corto de sucesores.

—¿Fethry?

—No, no, de Fethry yo esperaba que fuera un magnífico _consigliere_. Es listo, por supuesto, pero le hace falta carácter.

—¿Qué me dices de Della?

—¡Ah, si! —Scrooge se levantó hábilmente apoyándose en su bastón— ¡Ella es perfecta! ¡La _capo_ _crimini_ ideal! ¡El duro carácter de Gladstone y la inteligencia de Fethry! Además, claro, de que su experiencia en la fuerza aérea no puede traer muchos beneficios. Tal vez contrabandear en avionetas, que se yo.

—Ja, como si fuera a aceptar. Mi hermana y sus tonterías hippies nunca te habrían dado el sí en este tipo de negocios….

—Deja de actuar como un bebé celoso, idiota, y acepta de una vez por todas que tú gemela te supera en todo.

—Vaya puto chiste. Ella y yo nos hemos pasado la vida haciendo las mismas cosas y por alguna broma de Dios a ella siempre le va mejor. Yo también estuve en el ejército ¿Sabes?

—Ah, si. Tu estúpida condecoración de la marina ¿De que te ha servido, además de como adorno de pared? ¿Dónde esta ese jodido bote que siempre dijiste que ibas a comprar?

—Baah, cierra el pico, vejete. Della no es perfecta, es más, nadie sabe de quién demonios son sus hijos. Ese idiota la abandonó a la primera.

—Si, vale, ¿Te vas a pasar el resto de la tarde despotricando contra tu hermana o vas a resolver tu dilema?

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ¿En que estaba? Ah, si… Gladstone es un imbécil y no es raro que esté tomando pésimas decisiones, pero lo de José no me cuadra. ¿Le hizo algo a Glad? Daffy tiene la teoría de que es para despistar a los demás para tenerme solo a mí, pero no lo sé. Estamos juntos y ellos lo saben, así que quién atrapé a Joe me encontrara.

—Pues deshazte de él, idiota.

—¡Déjame terminar! Entonces, si José está conmigo y ellos lo saben, sabrán también que quién dé con él inevitable dará conmigo, aunque no sean ellos. No creo que se arriesguen así, no sirve como trampa si lo que quieren es que las demás familias no se fijen en mí. Es José por el que van.

—Vaya, hasta para ser un fugitivo buscado hay alguien que es mejor que tú…

—Scrooge, yo no te maté, pero me estás haciendo desear que así fuera. —Donald suspiro, retomando sus ideas — Entonces, José es completamente inútil para nosotros en todo sentido y está provocando que estemos más en la mira de cualquiera, pero no podemos dejarlo ir porque sabe demasiado y no se destaca precisamente por su lealtad….

—Ni siquiera sé por qué te lo estás pensando, Donald. Tu sabes perfecto lo que hay que hacer.

—Si, pero…

—¿Por qué no terminamos lo que las demás familias empezaron y matamos al Carioca?

El rubio tragó saliva pesadamente.

La puerta principal de la habitación de Lola fue abierta de golpe, dando paso tanto a Bugs y a Daffy como a la propia Lola, colgada del cuello de su hermano.

—Hola, lindo rubio. ¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó la chica.

—Si, claro, muchas gracias — respondió nervioso.

—Vale, qué bueno, pero hay que irnos. Tengo ganas de desayunar —dijo Daffy malhumorado

—Para la hora que es ya no es desayuno, viejo…— comentó Bugs con una sonrisa somnolienta.

—Son las cuatro, ya es comida, Daff. Y ahora que lo pienso, igual quiero comer

De pronto Panchito salió del cuarto de baño como alma que lleva el diablo, sujetando con torpeza una toalla blanca para cubrir su desnudez.

—¡Eh, rojito! ¡Más vale que tú y la enredadera verde se den prisa antes de que Lola y yo comencemos a comernos los muebles!— dijo el moreno. La nombrada soltó una risilla, tanto por el comentario como por el hecho de que Panchito estaba semidesnudo.

—¿Eh?...si, si, vale, ya voy… —murmuró el mexicano, sin alguna de sus características sonrisas y Donald de inmediato supo que a él y a José no les había ido bien en su conversación, pero era lo obvio ¿No? José era un cretino y Donald no tenía ni idea de porqué el pelirrojo se pasaba la vida arrastrándose ante él. No sé lo merecía.

Sin embargo, cuando el propio José salió del baño, parecía que nada había ocurrido, para él al menos. Estaba campante y como la fresca mañana mientras Panchito tenía aspecto de zombie de película de George Romero. No se volvieron a hablar ni dirigirse miradas, aunque Donald no pudo reparar mucho en eso, porque cada vez que veía al brasileño pensaba en el consejo de Scrooge. ¿Era buena idea matarlo? José no parecía la clase de persona que alguien extrañaría si muriera, pero al mismo tiempo el rubio se sentía horrible, no solo por el hecho de si quiera estarse planteando el quitarle la vida a alguien, sino porque, por muy mierda que José fuera, gracias a él Donald estaba libre y en la calle.

Salieron del burdel por donde habían llegado. El lugar estaba cerrado, pero aún así los empleados y empleadas de encontraban allí, preparando todo para el jolgorio de la noche. Al salir a la calle pudieron ver la Zona Roja en todo su asqueroso esplendor. A esa hora del día no había tanta gente y autos como en la noche, pero aún así había bastante actividad. Puestos ambulantes de comida y mercancía pirata, así como algunas prostitutas que trabajan fuera de los locales y empezaban temprano. Varias de ellas reunidas y conversado alegres.

—Si venden tantas cosas aquí no entiendo porque tenemos que esperar hasta llegar a casa de tu papá, Daffy. Con unas cuantas hamburguesas baratas soy feliz —comentó José, caminando a lado del moreno. Era curioso que de un lado de Donald iban José y Daffy mientras que del otro iban Panchito, Bugs y Lola. Parecía que por el momento los latinos no querían ni verse.

—Ya te lo dije, duende. No tenemos ni un puto quinto. Nada. Cero. Estamos en quiebra.

—Ah, pero Lola es actriz porno, de seguro gana bien. Debería invitarnos ella.

—Ya bastante hizo ella con dejarte dormir en su habitación, dejarte bañarte y prestarte ropa, torpe. No abuses.

Debían caminar hasta la parada del bus, debido a que el auto que tenían quedaba descartado gracias a la policía, que seguro había anotado la placa. Ahora Oswald era la menor de sus preocupaciones, pero lo seguía teniendo presente en sus pensamientos.

Eran al menos tres cuadras hasta la parada, en donde sus cinco compañeros iban caminando entre bromas y juegos, olvidando por completo que sus vidas pendían de un hilo, pero claro, tal vez ya estaban acostumbrados. Donald se mantenía al margen, como el adulto responsable que va detrás de los chiquillos cuidando que no se desviarán del camino, hasta que José cortó de pronto su conversación con Daffy para quedarse parado mirando el otro lado de la acera. Los demás se percataron de esto y se detuvieron también, intentando divisar lo que había captado la atención del brasileño. Podría haber sido cualquier cosa: el puesto de churros del otro lado, la anciana que lo atendía, el cartel para promocionar la candidatura de Mickey que estaba pegado a la pared, el perro que había robado una sardina del puesto de pescado, el grupo de prostitutas que hablaban de solo ellas sabían…

José repentinamente cruzó la calle, corriendo, sin fijarse, sin importarle si pasaba un coche o no, yendo como hipnotizado hasta acercarse al grupo de mujeres que habían escogido ese momento para caminar de regreso. Él alcanzó a una, la que caminaba hasta atrás pero aún así parecía tan integrada, tan sonriente. Era una mujer alta, mulata y con espeso cabello rizado de color marrón, que llevaba puesto un vestido negro corto muy ceñido al cuerpo que apenas dejaba algo a la imaginación. Ella no se percató de su presencia hasta que él le tocó el brazo y se retiró sin ningún cuidado los lentes de sol y el gorro que Lola le había prestado para esconder su identidad. Parecía que a él ya no le importaba si lo descubrían y Donald supo que tenía que intervenir. Fue hasta donde José, siendo seguido por los demás, pero él y la mujer no les hicieron el menor caso.

—Mitch— dijo el brasileño— Michelle….

— _¡Ay, por Dios, Zé, eres tú!—_ dijo ella en lo que Donald sospechó era portugués. Mierda, no podía entender nada. — _Hermanito, no nos hemos visto en años. ¿Cómo me encontraste?_

— _Te busque por mucho tiempo. Vine a este país por ti._

_—Oh, bueno, ¿Y como está mamá? ¿Cómo están los niños?_

No sabía lo que la mujer, Michelle, había dicho, pero Donald se dio cuenta de que José apretaba los puños con fuerza.

_—No, no me has entendido, Michelle. Vine a buscarte inmediatamente después de que te fuiste. Llevo diez años viviendo aquí._

_—¡¿Qué?! P-pero mis hijos, nuestros padres_. —Ella lucía consternada — _José ¿Por qué mierda lo hiciste? ¡Sabes que mamá no puede valerse por sí misma! Y Zico y Zeca…_ —Michelle miró a los lados, como buscando respuestas, hasta que, llena de ira, apuntó a José con su dedo — _Los dejé a todos a tu cargo, pequeño idiota. ¿Entonces quien ha estado recibiendo el dinero que envío?_

_—¡No tengo idea y no me interesa un carajo, puta asquerosa! ¡Te busqué por tanto tiempo solo para poder hacer esto!_ — José, luciendo pequeño ante la alta y majestuosa mujer, de repente hizo notar que la diferencia de altura no era tanta cuando le soltó una bofetada. Todos los de alrededores, putas y comensales de los puestos, se dieron cuenta de ello pero nadie intervino.

Michelle se sonó la mejilla, más confundida que dolida.

_—¡¿Qué crees que haces, rata?!_

— _Claro, me dejas con una vieja loca y unos mocosos en pañales y pretendes estar en otro país tan campante, pero no, Michelle. ¡Tu puto destino vino a tocarte la puerta!_

— _Deja de hablar estupideces, niño. Tenías a papá para que te ayudara_.

_—Si, papá, como no. Hizo lo mismo que tú y huyó a la mínima oportunidad porque no soportaba estar en casa. Ya veo que esas cosas se heredan._

_—Por supuesto, José, porque entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_—Estas igual de loca que nuestra madre si piensas que iba a quedarme toda la vida cuidando de ellos. Por dios, Mitch, me dejaste todo y yo era solo un niño…._

_—¡Yo también lo era!_ —gritó la mujer y aunque Donald no entendió las palabras, pudo ver ese destello de insanidad que hasta ahora solo había visto en Oswald Iwerks. No sabía quién era esa mujer, solo que no estaba del todo bien.

—Entonces lo hubieras pensado mejor antes de abrirle las piernas al primer tipo que pasara enfrente ¿Qué pensabas, hermana? ¿Qué si te embarazabas tu novio te llevaría lejos de la familia que tanto odias? Pues no fue así, te quedaste sola, estúpida y no contenta con eso me embarraste a mi en tus tonterías. Yo no tenía porqué cuidar a tus hijos ni a la vieja loca aquella, ¡Por mí todos ustedes pueden pudrirse en el infierno!

Terminó hablando en inglés, para al acabar de decir su última frase, escupir a los pies de la mujer que lo veía con una mirada asesina que quemaba. José dio media vuelta, encarándose a sus compañeros sin importarle si habían escuchado todo. Donald pudo notar que le temblaba el labio inferior.

—Eso fue lo que mamá nos dijo esa vez ¿No, Zé? —murmuró Michelle esta vez también en ingles — Que todos nos podíamos pudrir en el infierno, veo que te pareces mucho a ella, esperemos que _no demasiado_ —sonrió con satisfacción, como si hubiera clavado su veneno justo donde quería.

Eso fue suficiente para que pasará lo que José quería evitar. Las lágrimas cayeron sin poder ser controladas, con impotencia, pero ya no miró atrás ni respondió.

—Vamonos de aquí — dijo Lola

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, pero Daffy, antes de irse, se acercó a la mujer que lo miraba como si fuera un insecto.

—Nos vemos, _Michelle_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. El limite

_**17 años antes.** _

**Rio de Janeiro, Brasil. 1981.**

El niño estaba en la calle, acuclillado en el suelo de tierra jugando a aplastar insectos con un palo. Sus pies, sucios y llenos de fango, estaban enfundados en desgastadas sandalias que antes habían tenido motivos de Las Tortugas Ninja pero que ahora apenas se distinguían como calzado entre tanta mugre y desgaste. El propio niño presentaba una apariencia que asustaría a una trabajadora social o a cualquier persona que apreciara el agua y el jabón: su cabello era una espesa maraña de rizos castaños, necesitado de un buen corte y lavado, y solo hacía falta mirar la forma en la que el niño se rascaba para adivinar que sufría de piojos. La ropa que llevaba era varias tallas más grande, con manchas de cloro esparcidas al azar y algunos hoyitos en los bordes. Tenía las rodillas raspadas y moratones a lo largo de las piernas, cosa que hubiera parecido normal en un niño de su edad de no ser por el resto de su aspecto.

Tras él se alzaba la imponente favela Xurupita. Cuna de miseria, destructora de esperanzas.

Uno de los vecinos salió de la casa, alertado por los gritos que se oían de la casa del niño. En Xurupita la gente era maestra en cerrar los ojos y taparse los oídos ante la desgracia ajena, pero nunca faltaba el ingenuo. Era un hombre joven, negro, con cabello rizado y algo regordete. El niño permaneció en su sitio, sin inmutarse.

— ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¿Qué es ese escándalo? Suena como si estuvieran asesinado a alguien… — le dijo el hombre al niño.

—Se callará en un rato — respondió, sin levantar la vista de las hormigas y la tierra.

—Son gritos de mujer ¿Es tu mamá?

El niño asintió poco interesado.

—Carajo, ¿Tu padre la golpea?

—Él nunca está en casa. No hay nadie más que ella.

El hombre se quedó mirando hacia la casa de donde procedían horribles gritos, para después observar al niño dándose cuenta de su precario aspecto. Ver un niño así era de lo más normal, pero no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? — dijo intentando sonar amable, cuidando de no asustar al chico.

—José

—Vale, José, mi nombre es Pedraõ. Si tu papá no está en casa ¿Dónde está?

José se encogió de hombros, aburrido de masacrar a las hormigas, prefiriendo hacer dibujos en la tierra con el palo.

—Oh… ¿Y cuántos años tienes?

—Nueve

— ¿Y hay alguien más que te cuide? ¿Vive alguien con tu mamá y contigo?

—Mi hermana, pero ahora está con su novio y regresa tarde.

Pedraõ sintió una oleada de alivio.

—Ah, qué bueno. ¿Y ella que edad tiene?

—Diez

Cualquier alivio que pudiera haber tenido se transformó en escalofríos y no solo porque los alaridos de la mujer se hicieron más agudos, más agónicos.

—Se pone así de vez en cuando— comenzó a decir José, moviéndose por primera vez volteando a ver su casa. — Solo… debo esperar a que se calme.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no se calma?

Por primera vez en toda la conversación, el niño le dirigió la mirada. Sus ojos, de un lindo tono marrón claro, no poseían la inocencia propia de edad; lucían asustados y al mismo tiempo como si ya no le importara nada.

—Cosa malas…

Pedraõ se pasó la mano por el cabello, pensativo.

—Uff…mira, niño, yo…eh —comenzó a decir el hombre—Tengo un par de hijos pequeños a los que no puedo cuidar porque mi mujer y yo trabajamos casi todo el día… no sé, tal vez tú quieras hacerte cargo por unas monedas…no sería mucho pero…

— ¡¿En serio?! — exclamó José emocionado, olvidándose de su actitud apática. Pedraõ no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Siempre y cuando no me incendies la casa, puedes estar con nosotros lo que quieras, José. A mi mujer no le importará, le fascinan los niños.

Era una decisión abrupta la que estaba tomando y aun así no le dio importancia. Pedraõ no solía ser un hombre religioso, pero trataba de vivir de acuerdo a las leyes de Dios y creía que era de mal cristiano el dejar a ese pobre niño a la merced de una madre que se notaba a leguas que no estaba en su sano juicio y un padre ausente.

—Yo…muchas gracias, señor

—No es nada, Zé. ¿Puedo llamarte Zé?

**By Donald**

**Tiempo presente.**

La casa que estaba frente a ellos era fácilmente una de las más grandes y hermosas que había visto, solo comparable a la casa de su familia en Calisota. Ni siquiera se le podía llamar casa, era con todas las letras una mansión, elegante, refinada, pintada de un ligero azul pastel que la hacía resaltar entre todo el verdor de la espesa vegetación de sus alrededores.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde estaban. Habían llegado en autobús a las faldas de una colina desde donde se alzaba un camino y al comienzo de este los estaba esperando uno de los hombres más grandes y monstruosos que Donald hubiera visto jamás, con un auto cualquiera que no llamaba la atención y fue entonces cuando Daffy les dijo a él y a José que tendrían que vendarse los ojos. Claro que ambos habían desconfiado, pero al ver que tanto Bugs como Panchito se ponían las vendas sin chistar y sin preocuparse, al final accedieron. Fueron unos quince minutos sin saber nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, solo podían sentir las fuertes sacudidas que daba el coche al pasar por terreno irregular y escuchar el sonido de agua cayendo como si hubiera una cascada cerca. El constante cantar de distintas aves así como la ausencia de ruidos urbanos le confirmaron a Donald que se estaban adentrando en zona boscosa.

La mansión del padre de Daffy se mostraba ahora ante ellos. El gigantesco hombre cuyo nombre aun no les habían dicho fue a estacionar el carro a un lugar desconocido detrás de la casa.

— ¿Y tu papá es jardinero de este lugar o qué? No nos vayas a salir con que ésta casa es suya. — comentó José tan impresionado como Donald.

—Sinceramente lo que piensen no me interesa— dijo Daffy restándole importancia.

—Mi padrino es fan de este tipo de cosas ostentosas. Al menos ha tenido el buen juicio hasta ahora de no colocar una estatua suya a tamaño natural en el vestíbulo— comentó Panchito con una sonrisa.

— ¿Vas a decir "mi padrino" cada vez que hables de él? ¿Qué se supone que yo haga? ¿Llamarlo "mi suegro"? — dijo Bugs a su lado en tono de cachondeo. Donald no sabía de donde había salido esa repentina relación entre ellos dos, pero se alegraba. Es más, no recordaba haber escuchado a Bugs bromear antes.

— ¡Ja! Eso es algo que si me gustaría ver —bufó el moreno antes de acercarse a la puerta de entrada.

Había dos hombres flanqueándola y nadie pudo dejar de notar que llevaban enormes rifles con ellos. Uno era negro, no demasiado musculado pero tampoco enclenque, con ropa que a Donald recordaba a los pandilleros de Harlem y gorro negro de lana puesto descuidadamente sobre su cabeza, bajo el cual se asomaban rebeldes mechones de cabello azabache salpicado con canas grisáceas. El otro era todo lo contrario, de tez clara y cabello rubio, bajito y flaco, con facciones infantiles y delicadas que hacían mucho contraste con el arma que portaba.

— ¡Syl! Mi hermano, ¿Cómo te trata la vida? Hoy estas de guardia ¿Eh?— gritó Daffy a modo de saludo al hombre del gorro.

— ¡Baah! Por culpa de este soquete nos tocó quedarnos acá de castigo— dijo el llamado Syl — Al imbécil se le ocurrió querer atracar una heladería y ya sabes lo que tu padre opina de esos robos de poca monta… Pero vale, haces siglos que no dejas ver tu horrenda cara por acá y vienes con… ¡Ah, Francisco!— El nombrado saludó desde donde estaba— y además traes a un tipo con cabello de brócoli, un oficinista y la puta más barata que te pudieron vender en el burdel. Vaya circo te cargas.

—A mí también me alegra verte Sylvester— dijo Bugs con una sonrisa retadora.—Igual tú, Tweety.

—Al fin haces amigos, patito— comentó el otro chico, Tweety, rascándose la sien con la punta del rifle. Al parecer lo de  _patito_ se lo decía a Daffy.

—Si bueno, yo soy Donald. Donald McDoug— dijo el americano ofreciéndole la mano a Sylvester. Éste se le quedo mirando con gesto extrañado, casi de burla y Donald pensó que se debía al propio gesto de darle la mano, hasta que cayó en cuanta de que su apellido no era nada desconocido por allí.

— ¿McDoug? ¿No es éste el que mató al viejo Scrooge? — preguntó Sylvester a Daffy, pasando completamente de Donald.

—Jooooder, no digas eso, que cuando empieza a dar la tabarra con "yo no lo maté" no hay dios que lo calle— dijo José rodando los ojos.

Sylvester rió. Daffy prefirió ignorarlos abriendo la puerta con su propia llave.

—Este cabello de brócoli me cae bien— comentó el del gorro.

Donald apretó los dientes, pero contuvo la calma.

—Bueno, no pienso ponerme a discutir en medio de la selva con un gato— comentó, pasando a lado de Sylvester.

— ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

—Gato. Ya sabes, tu gorro te hace parecer uno, con esas "orejitas"— Donald se puso ambos dedos índices en la cabeza, imitando el gorro de Sylvester. Tweety comenzó a carcajearse mientras el otro le dedicaba a ambos rubios miradas asesinas.

— ¡A decir verdad, si pareces un lindo gatito!— se burló el más joven. Ya nadie pudo ver como seguía la discusión entre ambos, debido a que Francisco, el último en entrar, cerró la puerta tras de sí no sin antes decirles un "Nos vemos, chicos" a los guardias, que probablemente no escucharon.

La mansión por dentro era tan bella como se esperaría. El vestíbulo era amplio, con filas de macetas de hermosas flores a cada lado y en medio, siendo lo primero que uno veía al entrar, había una estatua de una Venus. Tras esta había dos escaleras blancas que iban al segundo piso y entre estas había una puerta doble de madera que seguramente iba a un estudio privado. Pudo comprobar que así era cuando Daffy los hizo pasar hasta allí.

En el estudio había un hombre trabajando en un escritorio con un gran ventanal a sus espaldas, en una escena muy similar a cuando Donald visitó a Mickey en su improvisada oficina en el Kumbala. El cuarto del estudio no era tan grande y se veía aún más pequeño debido a que una parte considerable era ocupada por estantes repletos de gruesos libros que parecían todos iguales. En las paredes había pegados carteles de graficas de pastel y de barras, junto con otros que solo mostraban números y nombres. No le había preguntado a Daffy a qué se dedicaba su padre, pero él había dicho que era un  _Don_ y sin embargo todo allí parecía la oficina de un contador.

— ¡Mi muchacho! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!— exclamó el hombre en cuanto reparó en ellos— ¿Qué hora es? Digo, temo que me quedé trabajando más de la cuenta y olvide decirle a la cocinera que hoy íbamos a ser más.

El hombre se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ellos. Fue ahí cuando Donald lo vio bien y se dio cuenta de algo un tanto…peculiar.

—Buenas tardes, Don Claudio— dijo Bugs.

—Pff, papá, eso es muy típico de tí— dijo Daffy desganado.

—Padrino, buenas tardes. No se preocupe por la comida, no tenemos tanta hambre. — dijo Panchito.

Don Claudio Leghorn era de la misma altura que Daffy, pero fuera de eso no podían ser más distintos. El hombre tenía una prominente barriga que apenas podía ser sujetada por el cinturón de su pantalón, su cara era igual de regordeta y bonachona y era…bueno, era  _blanco._ Y pelirrojo. A pesar de ser un hombre algo mayor, aún conservaba una espesa mata de pelo rojo que peinaba hacia atrás en un copete a lo Elvis, al igual que una gruesa barba y bigote, sin una sola cana. A Donald tampoco se le había pasado que su acento al hablar era sureño, a diferencia de Daffy cuya forma de hablar ya era la típica de los lugareños zamoranos.

Dejando de lado el acento, Don Claudio más bien parecía…

— ¿Seguro de que éste tipo es el papá de Daffy y no el de Panchito?— le susurró José al oído. Vaya, menos mal que no era el único que lo había pensado.

Ambos miraron intermitentemente a Panchito y a Daffy y luego al viejo sureño. Bugs se rio de ellos por lo bajo. La genética era más complicada de lo que parecía…

Don Claudio los miró con extrañeza hasta percatarse de lo que sucedía y soltó una risotada, pasándole tanto a Pancho como a Daffy un brazo sobre los hombros, atrayéndolos hacia sí.

— ¡Oh, sí, ya sé! ¡Sé lo que están pensando! "Vaya coctel genético" ¿No? Digo, los entiendo muy bien, pero, digo, aunque adoro a mi muchacho como si fuera mi propia carne, debo decir que lamentablemente no compartimos ADN…

— ¿Y eso significa qué…? — preguntó José. Donald se palmeó la frente, pidiendo a los dioses paciencia para aguantar su estupidez.

—Que soy adoptado, duende— dijo Daffy.

—Y mi padre todavía vive y está en México, por si lo estaban pensando— dijo Panchito sonriente.

—Pero bueno, ¿Alguno de ustedes dos va a presentarme a sus amigos o seguiremos escarbando en los arboles genealógicos?— preguntó Don Claudio.

—Tch, malditas formalidades…a ver…— comenzó Daffy parándose en medio de todos— Papá, El Carioca. El Carioca, mi papá. Donald McDoug, Don Claudio Leghorn. Don Claudio Leghorn, Donald McDoug. Panchito, tu padrino. Padrino, tu ahijado. Bugs, tu suegro. Suegro, mi novio. Claudio te presento a tu hijo adoptado. Daffy este es tu papá adoptado. Mucho gusto. ¡Bien, ya está! ¡Todos nos conocemos! ¿Puedo ir ahora con la cocinera a pedirle de comer? ¡Muchas gracias!

—Nada como las rarezas de mi hijo después de un largo día de trabajo—dijo Don Claudio sujetándose el torax con su manaza para contener su risa, para proceder a saludar con la mano libre a Donald y a José. Al único al que había estado ignorando totalmente era a Bugs. — Pero… ¿Donald McDoug y el Carioca? Tienen amigos muy pintorescos.

—A eso es a lo que hemos venido, Señor Leghorn— comenzó a decir el rubio—Me gustaría charlar con usted sobre asuntos un tanto delicados, claro, si me permite un poco de su tiempo.

Don Claudio volteó hacia Daffy, quien estaba recargado en la puerta con los brazos cruzado. Este asintió.

—Por supuesto, chico. Digo, me da curiosidad saber qué es lo que me podría decir un supuesto asesino buscado— respondió el hombre con buena fe.

—Si, a eso voy precisamente, pero ¿Podría ser algo privado? Solo usted, Daffy y yo.

El viejo sureño asintió, dirigiéndose hacia José y Panchito, de nuevo ignorando a Bugs, pero este no dio señas de sentirse ofendido.

—Nos quedaremos aquí un momento. Panchito, hijo, digo, ya sabes dónde está la cocina, porfavor, que Hazel les prepare algo.

El joven pelirrojo asintió, saliendo del estudio. Bugs y Jose lo siguieron y Don Claudio pudo cerrar la puerta con llave. Una vez solos, el padre de Daffy se sentó en el lugar que había ocupado antes, tras el escritorio, no sin antes cerrar la cortina de la única ventana que había. Donald y Daffy se sentaron de frente a él.

—Entonces ¿Qué necesitas, McDoug? Digo, te pareces mucho a Scrooge.

_No lo suficiente,_ pensó Donald.

—Queremos información, papá. He sabido que el nuevo jefe de los McDoug te ha estado amenazando —dijo Daffy.

—Ha estado tomando decisiones muy raras, así que cualquier cosa que usted pueda saber me sería útil— comentó Donald.

— ¿Útil? ¿Para qué?

—Bueno… esa persona, quien está en el poder máximo… El  _Capo de tutti capi_ llegó ahí de malas maneras, primero asesinando a Scrooge y luego enviándome a mí a un agujero del que pude salir gracias a su ahijado. Nadie está conforme con lo que este tipo, este…imbécil… está haciendo. Está claro porqué tuvo que quitar a Scrooge de en medio para llegar a la cima, ya que mi tío ni en sus peores momentos pondría a alguien así a cargo. Además, está en juego mi honor y el destino de la familia McDoug; si esto continúa las demás familias van a actuar y poco les importaran los acuerdos y el poder que ostentan los McDoug, van a acabar con ellos y juro por la memoria del difunto que no dejaré que eso pase.

Claudio se quedó sereno, meditando las palabras de Donald con cuidado. Algo en su semblante serio le recordó a su tío, pero en donde el padre de Daffy era todo suavidad y jovialidad, Scrooge solía ser seco y agudo. Solo por eso Donald pensó que al menos él no se reiría en su cara.

—Las familias están furiosas— dijo Claudio— digo, no solo por lo que está pasando, sino porque desde el primer momento el nuevo jefe nunca dio la cara. Seguimos sin saber quién es y yo pienso que ya todos se han olido lo mismo que tú. Este tipo invisible ha estado mandando órdenes a diestra y siniestra como si fuera la Bruja Verde y todos nosotros sus fieles monos voladores.

— ¿A ti que te dijo?— inquirió Daffy.

Claudio se echó hacia atrás en su asiento. —Pues, en resumidas cuentas, mandó a decir que si no me comprometía enteramente a trabajar con los McDoug, iba a arrojarme a mí y a los míos a una fosa común abiertos en canal como pavos de Navidad. No quiere que preste servicio a otras familias. Incluso se atrevió a cortarle un dedo al mensajero para hacer énfasis.

Daffy se levantó furioso de la silla, haciéndola rechinar contra el piso. Dio un rodeo a la habitación con los puños apretados y se quedó un momento dándoles la espalda, parado junto a los libreros.

— ¿Sus servicios? Disculpe, señor Leghorn, pero tengo entendido que usted también es un Don— comentó el rubio curioso.

— ¿Qué? Oh, no, no, hijo. Lo fui alguna vez y se me quedó el título, pero hoy en día estoy retirado y la familia Warner está extinta. Digo, ahora me dedico a prestar asesoría financiera a las demás familias…o me dedicaba…

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Las noticias vuelan, como es lógico. Las familias ya no quieren mis servicios si creen que seré el perro fiel de McDoug. Unos han optado por amenazarme también, pero, digo, otros se han retirado y buscado nuevos asesores. De nuevo, es lógico, si yo llegara a unirme a los McDoug tendrían pleno conocimiento del poder financiero de los demás.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?— dijo Daffy volviéndose a reunir con ellos al escritorio.

—Lo que he hecho siempre desde que me retiré, hijo: permanecer neutral. No me asustan sus amenazas, creo que todos olvidan que una vez fui cabecilla de la familia más poderosa de Zamora e igual tengo mis recursos. No estaría donde estoy si me dejara amedrentar a la primera por dichos de un niñato mimado.

—Vaya, lo ha descrito muy bien— dijo Donald con una sonrisa— Un niñato mimado.

—De hecho, por mi neutralidad, no debería estarles diciendo nada. No sé a donde vaya a parar toda esta información, incluso tú, hijo, no debería darte preferencia por el simple hecho de que lo seas.

—Ten en cuenta que casi nadie sabe que soy tu hijo, además, estoy de acuerdo con Donald, ese nefasto idiota va a provocar una guerra si no se le detiene pronto. Justo lo que todos se han esforzado en evitar, va a destruir la paz que Scrooge McDoug logró.

Donald miró a Daffy con disimulado asombro. El moreno estaba colérico, pero hablaba con franqueza y no solo dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos de odio. Además, el hecho de que mencionara a su tío… sabía que Scrooge era una especie de leyenda en Zamora por haber logrado lo que parecía imposible, pero escucharlo de la boca de alguien como Daffy…de algún modo le llenaba de orgullo.

—Si lo pones de ese modo, algo más les puedo decir, muchacho— dijo Claudio— Se ha rumorado, y esto sí es solo un rumor, que otro miembro de los McDoug ha muerto recientemente. No se sabe nada más, digo, si era miembro solo del grupo criminal o de la familia de sangre, pero al igual que todo últimamente, se lo han tenido bien escondido. Se especula que se podría tratar del "sucesor real" o de que solo fue un accidente, ya nada se sabe, pero como les dije, solo es un rumor.

— ¿Qué dices,  _Gansito_? Es tu familia, después de todo.

—No lo sé, Scrooge no tenía preparado a ningún sucesor como tampoco tenía previsto morir así. Además, la familia criminal y la familia de sangre son grupos grandes, pudo haber sucedió cualquier cosa y a cualquiera y sobre todo, ¿Por qué esperar tanto para matarlo, en caso de que fuera el "sucesor verdadero"? Como dije, se están tomando decisiones muy extrañas.

—Y hablando de tomar decisiones…- mencionó Daffy hablándole directamente a Donald— ¿ _Jefe,_ que vamos a hacer con nuestro  _Tiro al blanco_?

Oh, sí. Había olvidado ese asunto.

Donald suspiró, mirando a su alrededor pensativo.

— ¿"Tiro al blanco"?— preguntó Don Claudio.

—Sí, una pequeña lapa que se ha pegado a nuestro barco— respondió el moreno.

— ¿Y qué piensan hacer?

—He pensado… en desaparecerlo, ya sabe, pero aunque sea el medio más fácil no creo que sea lo correcto…— dijo Donald con voz queda y arrastrada.

—Bueno, no es asunto mío, pero déjame darte un consejo, chico— Tanto Daffy como Donald voltearon hacia el mayor con interés—Utilizar el viejo método de cavar un agujero y meter balas no es propio de un buen líder, no cuando es tu primera opción porque es fácil. Pregúntale a Daffy, es sicario y tiene que lidiar con esta clase de cosas. Un Don tiene que saber guiar a su conveniencia y de los suyos, intentando que todo salga a su favor y utilizar los métodos que estén a su alcance ¿Cómo te lo explico? Trabajarlo. Esforzarse. Claro que hay veces en las que no quedara de otra y también es propio de un buen Don saber hasta dónde es el límite. Dime, chico, ¿Ese "tiro al blanco" está en el límite? ¿Ya no hay nada más que hacer con él y su muerte traerá más ventajas que desventajas?

—C-creo… creo que puedo trabajarlo un poco más… Matarlo nunca fue realmente mi primera opción y si él muere, creo… creo que también perdería a todos mis soldados—respondió el rubio. Daffy sabía a qué se refería con que perdería a todos sus soldados, porque si José no estaba, Francisco se marcharía y si Francisco se iba Daffy también y con él Bugs. Donald había estado pensando en eso.

—Muy bien. Muchachos, digo, me encantó charlar con ustedes, pero ¿Alguien tiene hambre?

—Diablos, estaba esperando que dijeras eso, anciano— respondió Daffy.

**By Daffy.**

Ambos salieron al vestíbulo, ya que su padre aún tenía cosas que hacer en su estudio.

La casa seguía siendo tan ostentosa como siempre y por eso a Daffy nunca le había gustado vivir allí. Parte de su infancia lo había pasado en modestas casas de renta, departamentos ruinosos e incluso en el ejército a dormir en el suelo, así que sencillamente no podía acabar de acostumbrarse a tanto lujo, tanto espacio desperdiciado.

Donald iba tras él rumbo a la cocina con un aspecto como de asistir a un funeral por el traje negro que usaba. Parecía concentrado.

—Eh,  _Gansito…_ Te apoyo completamente en la decisión que tomaste. — comentó sin mirar al rubio.

— ¿Disculpa?— preguntó el otro, siendo interrumpido de sus pensamientos.

—Lo de José, tonto. No me habría gustado tener que deshacernos de él.

—Vaya, para ser alguien con marcados instintos asesinos me sorprende que digas eso ¿Por qué?

— ¿Instintos asesinos? No, que va. Creo que me confundes con cierto conejito albino…— dijo Daffy antes de meterse las manos a los bolsillos del chaleco—Pero, bueno, no me voy a hacer el santo. Soy un asesino, un sicario, he tenido que acabar con muchas vidas, a veces de formas horribles dependiendo del cliente, pero ha sido fácil porque a ninguno de esos sujetos lo conocía ni los volvería a ver, no sabía qué o a quienes dejaban atrás, incluso con algunos no sabía ni sus nombres. Solo trabajo. Por otro lado, José… Sé que es un tipo que parece que no vale la pena, pero…

— ¿Pero?— dijo Donald incitándolo a continuar.

—No sé, de algún modo me recuerda a alguien, a alguien que fue joven y estúpido y tuve que ayudar a que espabilara, de hecho ellos casi tienen la misma edad. Me parece que solo es un pobre idiota que no ha encontrado a nadie en quien apoyarse…

—Es normal que nosotros, siendo lo mayores, los veamos a ellos como adolescentes aun cuando la diferencia sea de un par de años— dijo Donald encogiéndose de hombros— Yo también lo pienso. Llegué a ustedes creyéndome mejor solo por venir de dónde vengo, pero ahora sé que no entiendo nada. Voy aprendiendo un poco de ustedes cada vez y en serio agradezco que estén aquí en estos momentos…

—Uff,  _gansito,_ no empieces a ponerte cursi.

—…lo que trato de decir, es que me gustaría formar parte de ustedes, ya se los había dicho antes, como una familia. Y no quiero comenzar esta familia mandando a matar a un miembro. Tendré que hacer algo con José.

—Encárgate tú de eso, a mí las charlas emocionales no se me dan.

— ¿De verdad? Yo creo que eres un gran orador.

Daffy sonrió.

—Con que una familia… creo que es muy pronto, pero oye,  _gansito,_ por ahora ya somos amigos.  _Compadres,_ como diría Panchito.

—Que gran honor, pero tu español es horrible.

—Así que llámame por mi primer nombre, soy Lucas. Lucas Drake.

Donald rio también.

—Creo que  _Daffy_ te queda mejor.

(continua)


	12. El límite part. 2

**By José**

Estaba irritado, casi nervioso y su corazón iba a mil por hora, además la cabeza le dolía por la cruda y para rematar estaba hambriento. Aún sentía la presencia de su hermana cerca, como si fuera una aparición que iba a salir de algún rincón de la casona a espantarlo. Agradecía que ninguno de sus compañeros había hecho ningún comentario al respecto después que él se hubiera peleado con ella en plena calle. La había buscado y evitado por muchos años, hasta que el destino había hecho lo propio, obligándolo a enfrentarse a ella. No se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho ni de lo que había hecho y si se concentraba en no pensar nunca en ello, tampoco se arrepentía de haber abandonado a su propia madre y a sus sobrinos, dejándolos a su suerte en Brasil. José era el único que pensaba en sí mismo, que cuidaba de sí mismo, no quería estar atado. Pero aun así, muy en el fondo de su ser, había remordimiento y culpa ¿Qué había sido de ellos? ¿Seguían vivos tan siquiera? Lo ignoraba y quería seguir ignorándolo. Ahora tenía una vida nueva y una reputación, José Sebastião Silva se había quedado en Brasil y en Zamora solo estaba Zé "El Carioca".

Y sin embargo…lo que ella había dicho, la zorra de Michelle.

José si se parecía mucho a su madre, al igual que su hermana. Le había heredado los rebeldes rizos castaños que él había preferido pintar de verde, la piel mulata, los ojos enmarcados con largas y oscuras pestañas, los rasgos redondeados de la cara, los labios en forma de corazón…Odiaba mirarse al espejo y no ver nada más que a las dos mujeres que habían hecho de su vida un asco. Las dos malditas Michelle. Por eso se había teñido el cabello y se había hecho perforaciones en ceja y labio, sin embargo, aunque detestaba parecerse a su madre, no eran sus rasgos físicos lo que le aterraban, sino el pensar en haber heredado…

Su mente.

Mamá Michelle estaba loca.

—Oye, Zé… ¿Te pasa algo?— preguntó Panchito, limpiándose las manos en el delantal azul que llevaba puesto.

—Ha estado un rato mirando la nada, te lo dije— susurró Bugs a lado del pelirrojo, a lo mejor pensando que José no lo escuchaba.

Los tres estaban en las cocinas de la mansión de Don Claudio. El sitio era tan grande como se suponía para un lugar que habitaban muchas personas y parecía cocina de restaurante, con dos estufas puestas lado a lado junto con una parrilla, del otro lado una freidora, un inmenso fregadero, algo que parecía una lavadora y que suponía era un lavavajillas y el resto de la parafernalia para cocinar colgada en las paredes, todo de un mismo color cromado. Los únicos colores que variaban en el lugar eran ellos mismos y los ingredientes puestos sobre la mesa de aluminio que estaba en el centro.

No habían buscado a la cocinera, ya que Bugs dijo que iba a preparar algo él mismo y Panchito estaba ayudándole. José se había quedado al margen, recargado en la mesa, hundido en sus pensamientos.

Hizo un gesto con la mano, como diciéndoles que siguieran en lo suyo.

—Estoy bien. Vamos, apúrense que mi estómago ruge.

Panchito lo miró desconfiado un momento para después seguir su conversación con Bugs.

A José no le gustaba para nada que ellos estuvieran juntos, pero tampoco se sentía con ánimos para hacer algo al respecto.

—No pareces ser del tipo de persona que cocina— escuchó decir a Panchito

—Bueno, Daffy me ha dicho que igual eres exmilitar y que eres de temer cuando tienes un arma en la mano, así que tampoco pareces mucho del tipo que cocina, viejo—dijo Bugs cortando verduras. Parecía muy hábil con los cuchillos.

—A mi mamá le gustan este tipo de cosas, así que me enseñó desde muy chico. Quería que aprendiera cosas útiles— explicó el mexicano—Y la verdad es que soy muy bueno.

—Sí, se te nota— dijo Bugs para después acabar con las verduras y limpiarse las manos— Yo me vi obligado a aprender por mi cuenta, ya sabes, soy un gran fan de no dejarme morir de hambre— se rio—además, quiero impresionar al padre de Daffy.

—Ah, eso… No te lo tomes a mal, pero cuando estábamos allá en el estudio él actuó un poco…

— ¿Quieres decir que me ignoró como un cero a la izquierda?—dijo Bugs. Panchito asintió con suavidad— Si, eso es su forma de protestar contra Daffy. Odia que estemos juntos. Me odia a mí en realidad.

—No me explico por qué— dijo José sarcástico desde donde estaba. El pelirrojo le lanzó una breve mirada de advertencia pero a Bugs le tomó sin cuidado.

— ¿Cómo sabes que te odia? Tal vez solo no le gusta que su hijo sea gay.

Bugs se encogió de hombros. — Eso en parte tiene que ver, pero supongo que cree que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para su hijo, Don Claudio piensa que soy la obra de caridad de Daffy, que me sacó de la calle.

—No estaría muy errado— comentó José por lo bajo.

—Eso no tendría que importar, ustedes llevan varios años juntos. Además, Don Claudio también sacó a Daffy de las calles, debería entenderlo.

—Eso es lo que pienso, pero en fin… Si lo que esperaba era ver a Daffy en el altar de una iglesia casándose con una hermosa chica y tener cinco nietos, lamento estar arruinándole eso— terminó de decir Bugs haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Panchito reprimió una risa.

—Apuesto a que te verías muy bien vestido de novia— dijo— Tienes un cuerpo bonito.

No debió sentirse molesto. No debió apretar el puño con intensión de golpear a alguien. No debió tomar ese comentario en serio porque Francisco de por sí iba por la vida haciéndole cumplidos a los demás sin importarle como sonaran, pero José detestaba a Bugs y parecía que el sentimiento era mutuo, además, el propio José había dicho que entre él y Francisco no habían nada ¿Entonces?

Dio un golpe con el puño a la mesa, lo que hizo que varios de los ingredientes en ésta saltaran y cayeran al suelo. Francisco y Bugs voltearon a verlo.

— ¿"Bonito cuerpo"? ¿Él? Vaya que tienes mal gusto— exclamó. Sabía que estaba sonando como un idiota pero no podía evitarlo, se estaba muriendo de celos— ¿Y cómo puedes decirle eso a un hombre?

—Supongo que sí tienes mal gusto, Panchito, si te has acostado con este sujeto— dijo Bugs pasando de José como siempre.

—Estoy aquí enfrente, imbécil. ¡Háblame a mí!— bramó el brasileño harto de ser constantemente ignorado por el pálido.

— ¿Para qué? Tú no eres nadie.

—Oigan, chicos, creo que deberían…— comenzó a decir el pelirrojo inseguro.

— ¡Vete al carajo, idiota! No te creas la gran cosa— exclamó José acercándose cada vez más al pálido—Desde que llegaste no has hecho más que tratarme como a un estorbo, en el primer momento… ¡Y yo ni siquiera te he hecho nada!

Bugs miró por un instante a José. Ambos intercambiando intensas miradas, hasta que Bugs pareció comenzar a pensar otra cosa.

—Dime, ¿Estas celoso? O solo… ¿Sigues alterado por lo que te dijo esa mujer?— preguntó, con un tono de voz muy distinto al altanero que había utilizado antes.

José se sintió confundido por el cambio. Aturdido por la pregunta.

— ¡Que te importa! No es asunto tuyo.

—Tampoco es asunto tuyo lo que yo piense de ti y aquí estas, viejo. Sacando cosas a cuento que no tienen nada que ver. Te voy a ser sincero: para mí, no eres más que un estorbo, nadie importante. Donald es quien lo planea todo, gracias a Francisco estamos de una pieza y Daffy provee a este equipo ¿Tú que haces aquí? ¿Por qué habría de ponerte atención siquiera o saber tu nombre? Eres una piedra en nuestros zapatos.

—Bugs, te estás pasando—murmuró Francisco, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Tú crees?

—No sabía que tenía que ganarme el "gran honor" de ser considerado por ti— dijo José con voz grave y contenida.

—De hecho, parece que no ganas nada, tú solo pierdes siempre…

— ¡No hables de mí como si me conocieras! ¡No tienes ni puta idea!

—Me es muy fácil imaginarlo. Pareces ser el clásico idiota que porque tuvo una vida difícil cree que todo el mundo le debe algo y al mismo tiempo crees que todo está en tu contra ¿No es cierto, viejo? Piensas que puedes hacer lo que quieras, actuando como si no te importara pero en el fondo sabes que eres tú mismo quien se pone el pie. Entonces sí, creo que sí te conozco.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba hoy a todo el mundo? ¿Se habían puesto de acuerdo todos para sermonearlo? ¿Era por lo de ayer? ¡Ninguno de ellos tenía el derecho de reclamarle nada! ¡Ninguno! Los cinco sin excepción eran escoria, una miserable parte de la sociedad que nadie extrañaría. Un ex convicto, un sicario, un exmilitar, un chico de burdel y él mismo, un jodido y traicionero ladrón. Nadie era mejor que nadie y sin embargo ahí estaba, ese maldito niñato con aires de grandeza que estaba hablando mierda. No iba a permitirlo.

Por un ese instante no pudo pensar, cegado por la ira y herido en el orgullo. Esos ojos… esos malditos ojos violetas de Bugs que lo veían para abajo, que lo hacían menos, que le recordaban que no importaba cuanto se esforzara en labrarse una reputación en los barrios de Santa María o comprarse cosas chulas con dinero robado, siempre seria el mismo niño brasileño viviendo en la mierda, con una madre esquizofrénica y una hermana promiscua.

El puñetazo llegó repentino y directo. Nadie se lo esperaba, Bugs mucho menos y por eso no le dio tiempo reaccionar. Era la segunda vez en el día que José golpeaba a alguien y ambas veces habían sido tan dulces, tan liberadoras. Él no era un hombre violento, prefiriendo huir ante los conflictos como el cobarde que era, pero de vez en cuando solo quería dejarlo fluir… toda la frustración, todo el desprecio…

El pálido se llevó una mano a la mejilla, más sorprendido que dolido. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— ¡José!—exclamó Francisco yendo junto a él para sepáralos. El brasileño fue más rápido y le dio un empujón, para proceder a tomar a Bugs por el cuello de la camiseta y darle otro puñetazo.

Sin embargo, el ataque esta vez ya no era una sorpresa y el pálido lo sujetó por la muñeca antes de que pudiera golpearlo de nuevo. Contario a lo que su apariencia casi femenina dejaba adivinar, era fuerte.

—No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo— dijo con voz apenas audible para José aunque estaban cerca uno del otro.

Toda su ira junto con todo su valor se esfumaron de golpe. José no era un hombre violento, de hecho era un cobarde que prefería zafarse de cualquier situación si presentía que el resultado no iba a favorecerle como en esa ocasión. Bugs era muy delgado –demasiado- pero media casi lo mismo que Francisco y en ese momento parecía fuera de sí. El pálido estaba calmado, claro, pero era el tipo de calma que viene antes de la tormenta, como si fuera un depredador silencioso esperando que su presa se descuide. José pensó que si le seguía viendo así después de un rato su mirada iba a empezar a quemarle. Le estaba sujetando de la muñeca tan fuerte que sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos y al brazo de Zé le cortaba la circulación.

— ¿Qué carajos están haciendo?— dijo alguien y José tuvo que reprimir el patético impulso de pedir ayuda.

Algo andaba jodidamente mal con el  _novio de Daffy_. Algo que al brasileño le era horriblemente familiar porque había convivido con ello durante mucho tiempo, algo que había visto incontables veces en los ojos de la mujer que le había dado la vida. La mujer que aseguraba que en todas partes todo el tiempo había gente observándola y gritándole, aun cuando estuviera totalmente sola. Recordó las palabras de su hermana, Michelle, " _Te pareces a ella"_ y pensó para sí mismo, en un brote de desesperación: No, no,  _yo_ no me parezco a ella. Bugs sí. Bugs sí se parece a ella. Yo no. Yo no. Yonoyonoyono, no no ¡No! Era insoportable el pensarlo.

Daffy se interpuso entre ellos y los separó con una facilidad como si fueran costales. Luego los miró a ambos y con voz de fastidio dijo:

—Por el amor de Dios, Bugsy. Suelta eso.

Bugs puso el cuchillo con el que había estado cortando verduras sobre la mesa y José se preguntó en que instante lo había agarrado y si pretendía usarlo. Tragó saliva, recordando al tipo al que le había rebanado el cuello en el diner.

—Explicación. ¡Ahora!— demandó Daffy.

—No fue nada— contestó Bugs encogiéndose de hombros, volviendo a la  _normalidad._ —Una diferencia de opiniones, doc.

—Le hice un comentario a Bugs sobre su cuerpo y José se puso celoso, es todo— mintió Francisco tras ellos, pero José sabía que no había hecho nada porque también lo había visto. Buscó su mirada como intentando decirle  _Lo viste ¿Verdad? Dime que también viste esa chispa psicótica en sus ojos y que no soy yo quien se está volviendo loco,_ pero el pelirrojo no le devolvió la mirada.

—Pff, ¿Le haces comentarios sobre su cuerpo a mi chico? Tal vez yo debería golpearte a ti— dijo Daffy en tono de broma.

—Resolvamos esto como hombres, Daffy… Con unas partidas en la nintendo— dijo Panchito.

—Jodidos maricas— comentó Donald por lo bajo negando con la cabeza, recargado en el marco de la entrada a la cocina — Por cierto, José, necesito hablar contigo.

En otra situación el brasileño habría pensado  _¡Carajo, Donald! ¿Ahora tú también?_  pero en ese momento lo que más quería era alejarse de allí. Asintió dócil yendo hacia el rubio, hasta que el ruido de pasos apresurados les distrajo. Entonces Sylvester, el chico de la entrada, entro como un vendaval a la cocina.

— ¡Daffy, es urgente! ¡Ven rápido!

— ¿Qué paso?— pregunto Bugs

—Son esos tipos de las armas ¡Ellos…! ¡Solo vengan, idiotas!— dijo Sylvestre.

Todos lo siguieron por el largo pasillo hasta llegar de nuevo al vestíbulo, donde había dos hombres, uno muy malherido y con las ropas llenas de sangre y el otro siendo fácilmente reconocible por su cabello azul peinado en una cresta punk.

— ¡Wile! ¡Road! ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!— gritó Daffy al verlos.

— ¡Esos imbéciles de los McDoug nos tendieron una trampa!— exclamó Road, dejando a Wile con cuidado sobre una silla que había traído Tweety.

—Ah, sí, Ralph ya me había dicho que esos zánganos estaban en su contra, pero…—comenzó a decir Daffy, sin poder continuar debido a que Wile había hecho el esfuerzo de levantarse y se había aferrado a su ropa, como queriendo decirle algo, desesperado de que de su boca no salían ningún sonido más que unos pocos ruidos guturales.

—Daffy, eso no es lo peor— dijo Road— Ellos mataron a Ralph.


	13. Chapter 13

_**14 meses antes.** _

**Kevira, Republica de Zamora. 1997.**

Por primera vez en tres días, Panchito despertó totalmente consiente de sí y de donde estaba, aunque los recuerdos de la noche anterior, así como los de toda la semana, estaban difusos en su mente. Reducidos a meros flashazos de imágenes que no tenían sentido por sí mismas y solo le confundían más, pero él sabía que eso solo era parte de la diversión, de la experiencia completa. Llevaba tres días así y le faltaban cuatro más.

La habitación donde estaba no solo él, sino otras diez personas más, era estrecha en cuanto a área pero larga en altura para soportar los intensos calores de esa zona del país. Había dormido en el piso con una camiseta de tirantes y un chándal corto por lo mismo y esperaba volver a Santa Maria en cuanto terminara su juerga. El lugar carecía de mobiliario más que unos cuantos sofás sucios y una mesita en el centro, sin embargo era todo lo que se necesitaba. Había una peste presente en cada rincón, una mezcla entre mariguana, cuerpos sudorosos, ebriedad, sexo, humo de cigarro y demás, pero los sentidos de Panchito estaban tan embotados que apenas la percibía. Le sorprendía incluso no haberse asfixiado con su propio collar mientras dormía.

Era el único despierto. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y no podía determinar qué hora era. Se frotó los ojos para desperezarse un poco, cuando sintió un cuerpo junto a él en un abrazo demasiado íntimo como para ser solo uno de los demás adictos. Volteo para ver la alborotada melena rizada de José. En la mente de Panchito flotaron las imágenes cortadas, recordando a flashazos que la noche anterior se había encontrado a su ocasional amante en el bar después de un tiempo de no verse. Ambos había bebido, ambos habían follado y habían acabado por ir a la "Casa de la Risa" a conseguir algo más. Desde su posición podía ver aun en el brazo de José el torniquete que había usado para inyectarse heroína. Habían pasado una noche grandiosa.

José dormía con la cabeza apoyada en su costado izquierdo y tenía la camisa de Panchito fuertemente agarrada, lo único que llevaba puesto eran unos pantaloncillos cortos. El mexicano acaricio su cabello, pensando que de verdad lo había extrañado.

—Préstamelo alguna vez— escuchó a alguien decir del otro lado de la habitación.

Un tipo con un aspecto terrible de adicto sin remedio, de ojos vidriosos y mejillas hundidas, miraba embelesado las piernas de Zé. Panchito se incorporó con cuidado de no molestar a su compañero.

—Vete al carajo— dijo con voz rasposa.

Sus intentos de ser cuidadoso fueron en vano, ya que de un momento a otro el brasileño igual comenzó a incorporarse con movimientos torpes.

— ¿Quién rayos eres?— pregunto Zé sin verle, tallándose las lagañas.

— ¿Tan mal estas?— contestó Panchito divertido.

—Ah, solo eres tú…—miró a su alrededor— Esto parece una orgia ¿Dónde estamos?

—Le dicen "La Casa de la Risa", pero no me preguntes como acabamos aquí.

—Joder, me duele la espalda. Hace tiempo que no dormía en el suelo.

—Ya te volviste elegante…

—Pff, cierra la boca, Pancho, de serlo no me despertaría en una casa llena de drogadictos— José se rasco la nuca, desperezándose— ¿Y ahora qué?

El pelirrojo sonrió.

— ¿Qué se te ocurre?

—Conozco esa sonrisa, no te cansas nunca ¿Verdad?— dijo José sonriendo a su vez— Tengo un cuartucho por aquí cerca, podríamos conseguir unos gramos, unas frías y divertirnos solos todo el día, ya sabes a que me refiero.

—Me convenciste con las frías más que con el sexo— contestó riendo—Vale pues, me encanta el plan, solo deja que…

Panchito se levantó, palpando sus bolsillos.

—Mierda…

— ¿Y ahora qué?

—La pistola, ya no la tengo. Debí perderla en el bar.

José se llevó a la mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

—Oh, sí. Cuando te encontré la tenías a la funda de la cintura. La última vez que la vi fue cuando fuiste al baño.

—Me sorprende que lo recuerdes, estabas muy pasado.

El brasileño hizo un puchero.

— ¡Hey! ¡Al menos mejor que tú sí estaba! No sé que fuerza te mantenía todavía en pie, pero al menos tu cabeza no era.

—Mmm… no me acuerdo de nada, supongo que debí dársela a… ¡Jesús!

— ¿Jesús?— preguntó José ladeando la cabeza.

—Sí, Jesus.

—Oye, sé que eres católico por la cruz de madera que llevas al cuello, pero no sé qué tenga que ver…

—No, no, no ese Jesús. Yo iba con alguien ayer, supongo que le dejé la pistola— explicó Panchito.

—Oh, sí, sobre eso…también cuando fuiste al baño tuviste un pleito con algún tipo. Se oyó un disparo y después de eso nos fuimos. Ya sabes, nadie llamó a la policía como es costumbre, no les gusta meterse en eso.

— ¿Qué? Un… ¿Disparo?

José, que hasta ese momento había seguido sentado en el piso, se levantó, caminando hasta Panchito cuidando de no pisar a los otros sujetos que dormían a pierna suelta. Poca diferencia había entre cadáveres y ellos, si alguno estaba muerto era difícil saberlo.

—Sí, un disparo ¿Qué te sorprendes? Es lo que haces ¿No? Disparas a imbéciles _…"Pistolas_ , el que no falla un tiro"

—Sí, claro, pero… n-no no lo sé, no recuerdo nada…Tal vez debería ir a ver que paso, buscar a Jesus…

— ¿Me vas a dejar aquí?— inquirió José con el ceño fruncido.

—D-dijiste que vives cerca. Por favor, Zé, es algo importante, solo por esta vez. Te lo compensaré, lo prometo— contestó nervioso y apresurado mientras buscaba sus tenis por la habitación o intentaba recordar si siquiera aun existían tales tenis.

— ¡Baaah, da igual! Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Terminó de amarrarse las agujetas, para después ir hasta José y agarrarlo por lo hombros, besándolo en un gesto que se le antojo ridículo, como una pareja de casados de alguna comedia, pero en ese momento no le importaba.

—Volveré contigo, nada más déjame resolver esto.

El brasileño se encogió de hombros, mostrándole media sonrisa confidente.

Panchito salió de "La Casa de la Risa", haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por acordarse de qué había pasado la noche anterior. Levemente recordaba que, antes de encontrarse con José, su hermano, Jesús,  _Chuy,_ había llegado al bar diciéndole que era suficiente. Solo eso. Sus memorias se cortaban allí. No recordaba haberle dado la pistola a Chuy o haberla disparado. Lo único que sabía era que, como siempre, su hermano estaba molesto con él por lo usual. La misma cantaleta de todos los días.  _Francisco, ya deja esa botella, hombre. ¿Qué diría mamá si te viera?_

El bar se encontraba doblando la calle, a un par de manzanas de La Casa de la Risa. Panchito llegó en cinco minutos, pensando en que era lo que iba a decir, a quien le iba a preguntar.

Un muchacho joven estaba cerrando el local con candado. Aunque el cielo gris era engañoso, ahora Panchito confirmaba que no era tan tarde, debían ser las nueve de la mañana.

—Oye, emm…— empezó a decir. El muchacho volteo y en cuestión de segundos lo reconoció o al menos eso era lo que creía.

No conocía a ese muchacho, ni siquiera sabía que empleo tenía en el bar y esa era la primera vez que Panchito lo veía, sin embargo, lo que le dijo lo recordaría toda su vida, casi llevándolo clavado en la piel como parte de la cruz que él mismo se había echado a la espalda.

— ¡Ah, eres tú!— exclamó el muchacho casi con alivio— Joder, si vienes de una pieza, pensé que no vivirías, hombre. No te ofendas pero eso le habría dado muy mala fama al bar. Aunque ¿No sanaste demasiado rápido?

— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó Panchito.

—Quiero decir, no tendrá ni doce horas que los paramédicos vinieron por ti, para una herida de bala es poco tiempo. El doctor que te atendió debe tener manos de bendito. Pero oye, si vienes buscando al que te disparo tengo que decirte que aun nadie sabe nada. Lo usual, todos los testigos se hicieron los ciegos, más de doscientas personas y nadie vio nada como de costumbre…

El muchacho se quedó pensativo, sin darse cuenta de que la cara de Francisco había perdido todo color, estaba rígido y sudaba.

—Oye, ahora que lo recuerdo— siguió diciendo el muchacho— ¿No te había disparado en la cabeza?

Ya no tenía que preguntar nada, sin saberlo el muchacho del bar le había contado todo lo que necesitaba saber. Francisco se tensó, sintiendo las piernas débiles como si en cualquier momento éstas se negarían a sostenerlo.

El muchacho del bar estaba equivocado, a Francisco no le había ocurrido nada, estaba perfectamente. El que había recibido el disparo y se lo habían llevado los paramédicos era a Jesús.

Francisco se sintió como si se asfixiara, como si su collar con una cruz se hiciera cada vez más pequeño apretando su cuello. Era lo menos que se merecía.

Había sido una confusión muy común.

Porque Jesús era su hermano gemelo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Tiempo presente.**

Estaba estacionado en un callejón, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el volante y ambas manos aferradas con fuerza a éste. Panchito no era de los que les gustaba escapar ante la mínima mención de problemas, pero últimamente sentía que todo le sobrepasaba, como si se hubiera metido a sí mismo al mar sin salvavidas y sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría ahogándose. Había estado llorando los últimos diez minutos, oculto en el coche de Daffy en un callejón, lejos de todos aquellos por los que se preocupaba con la estúpida excusa de que había ido a recoger unas cosas al Kumbala, pero es que ya no podía. Ya no podía seguir intentándolo. Había accedido a serles de ayuda por José y sin embargo el propio José parecía ya no quererlo cerca y siendo sincero, Francisco tampoco, por el momento al menos.

Y lo que estaba sucediendo…Había hecho una promesa a sí mismo y a su hermano de dejar ese tipo de vida ligada al gatillo, de dejar la muerte de lado y no volver a disparar una pistola. Solo por José había regresado y aunque no se arrepentía de haber tenido que empuñar de nuevo un arma para proteger a sus amigos, tampoco sentía muchas ganas de seguir haciéndolo. Que lo perdonaran Donald y Daffy y Bugs, incluso José, pero ya no podía continuar. Iba a tirar la toalla. Abandonaba. No sabía en primer lugar por qué se había metido en asuntos que no le correspondían.

Se limpió la nariz con la manga y se talló las lágrimas de los ojos. Esto era más grande de lo que creía: con la muerte de Ralph, el principal importador de armas en Santa María el inicio de una guerra entre familias era inevitable. Más muertes, más fuego, más delincuencia. No iba a ser partícipe de eso. Jesús no lo habría querido así.

Jesús…

El callejón donde estaba estacionado estaba a una cuadra de hospital. Había pensado en pasar a visitar a su hermano, pero ya no creía que fuera una buena idea. No creía que pudiese ir y pararse ante él después de haberle fallado de nuevo. Llegar otra vez con las manos manchadas de sangre ante la camilla donde yacía su inconsciente hermano, con la vida dependiendo de cables y tubos. Así que decidió ir de verdad al Kumbala, pasar a recoger a Trigger y agradecerle a Penélope por haberla cuidado.

Cuando llegó el club aun no abría sus puertas al público. Las sillas estaban recogidas sobre las mesas, la música apagada y Pepe barría el local.

— ¡Oh,  _Monsieur Roux,_ está usted aquí!— exclamó el francés al verle entrar— Penélope y yo nos preocupamos mucho cuando no regresaron, pensamos que… Bueno, no importa.

Francisco se forzó a sonreír, a mostrar la misma actitud alegre y despreocupada con la que todos lo conocían.

—Perdón, perdón, debimos haber llamado. Fue una noche muy atareada— dijo pasando por el lugar hasta llegar a la barra y recargarse en ésta. Pepe se pasó del otro lado, tapándole la vista a las botellas de whiskey, ron y tequila que había exhibidas.

— ¿Puedo preguntar?

Panchito se encogió de hombros.

—Nada interesante. Gajes del oficio…

No tenía por qué contarle al francés que habían ido a quemar evidencia incriminatoria, casi los atrapaba la policía y había dormido en un burdel.

—Ya tenemos donde quedarnos, pero Donald me dijo que por favor mantengas cerrada nuestra habitación, aun nos es útil— dijo el mexicano.

Pepe asintió, mirándole con curiosidad hasta un punto que rayaba lo incómodo, a la par que tomaba un trapo y limpiaba los vasos de cristal puestos en fila en la barra. Panchito sabía que a pesar haberse bañado y cambiado ese día, su aspecto no era el mejor; llevaba ya mucho tiempo con un horario de sueño irregular, no había comido lo suficiente y por primera vez en meses comenzaba a sentir los estragos de la abstinencia.

— ¿Le pasa algo,  _Monsieur Francisco?_ Noto que no tiene su usual actitud hiperactiva. Incluso anteayer después de que le curaran la herida ya estaba charlando y sonriendo y ahora usted está…

Panchito tomó un banco de largas patas y se sentó en él, recargando sus codos sobre la barra.

—Hecho una mierda, lo sé— contestó sin ganas de dar explicaciones— Están pasando muchas cosas, Pepe, y no me siento capaz de lidiar con todo.

—Oh, entiendo— contestó el otro con mirada compasiva, sin dejar de limpiar vasos— No por trabajar en un bar me siento un experto en almas atormentadas, pero cuando viene gente que se siente abrumada, suelen pedir…— Dio media vuelta, parándose a buscar entre todas las botellas—…Mmm… ésta suena bien, destilado de agave…— tomó la botella, pequeña y rechoncha, para ponerla frente a Panchito— Supongo que debido a su nacionalidad usted sabrá apreciarla mejor que nadie. Vale la pena ahogar un poco las penas de vez en cuando.

—Si ¿Verdad?— sonrió, estando de acuerdo con las palabras del francés.

Ya de por sí le había fallado a su hermano, Daffy no podía recriminarle nada y José no estaba allí, tal vez podría…

Una criatura de suave pelaje negro saltó del piso a la barra e inmediatamente fue a exigirle ser acariciada, poniéndose insistente en la mano de Panchito.

— ¡Trigger!— exclamó alegre rascando su cuello.

Penélope salió de la oficina de su marido.

— ¡Oh, llegaste por ella!— dijo la mujer— Ser una lástima, gatita muy tierna, muy limpia e inteligente. Cuidarla mucho, por favor.

—Lo haré, Penélope. Muchas gracias por hacerte cargo— Panchito cargó a la gata, levantándose de su asiento. Luego se dirigió a Pepe— Tengo algo de prisa, creo que me llevo la botella ¿Podrías ponerla a mi cuenta?

—Ni se moleste en pedirlo, esta va por la casa.

El pelirrojo sonrió, asintiendo. Habría sido una ofensa para los modales franceses del otro negarse.

Se despidió de ambos, llevando a la gata en una mano y la botella en la otra. Había mentido, no tenía ninguna prisa y no sabía que haría a continuación, así que solo se metió al carro y condujo dando un par de vueltas por la ciudad, hasta toparse con playa. Estaba a poco de atardecer, el cielo comenzaba a tornarse naranja y la playa estaba libre de bañistas. Solo eran él, Trigger y el reflejo del sol en el agua, quería quedarse a verlo.

Encendió la radio, cambiando de estación hasta toparse con rap, pensando que hubiera estado bien pasar a comprar cigarrillos o algo. Aún no había comido pero no le importaba su estómago vacío, sin embargo sentía ansiedad por algo.

Volteó hacia el asiento del copiloto, donde Trigger se lamia las patas muy tranquila. La cargó para ponerla en su regazo y ella se dejó hacer, sin sacar las garras aun cuando él le estaba rascando la panza.

—Si renuncio, supongo que solo seremos tú y yo— dijo Panchito—Podré conseguir un empleo, tal vez recuperar mi antigua habitación de la vecindad y te compraré un rascador y sacos de comida. Suena bien ¿No?

La gata mordisqueaba su dedo, acostada sobre sus piernas.

— ¿Sabes?— continuó— He estado tras él y sobre él por un largo tiempo, sin pararme a pensar si eso era lo que José quería… José, ya sabes, el de cabello rizado, piensa que eres monísima… en fin, creo que solo estaba viendo por mí mismo y mis propios problemas, desde lo de Jesús me he sentido tan solo… me aferré a José pensando que también sentía algo por mí, pero creo que todo ha sido una ilusión, él es un alma libre ¿Y yo? Un pobre imbécil que se oculta y le cuenta sus penas a un gato.

Se rio de sí mismo, a la par que Trigger se levantaba y regresaba al otro asiento. Fue entonces cuando Panchito recordó la botella que estaba en una bolsa en la guantera. No debía… no lo necesitaba…pero… solo un trago, uno pequeño, no sería malo ¿Cierto?

Salió del auto a toda prisa, dejando a Trigger acostada dentro sin inmutarse. Había una tienda Ajax cerca, así que podría hacer una llamada.

La tienda era atendida por un par de adolescentes que no dudaron en decirle que sí cuando les pidió el teléfono, seguramente intimidados por su apariencia (¿Tan mal se veía?). Metió las monedas y marcó el número, rezando porque no lo hubieran cambiado. La línea sonó por un tiempo que se le antojó largo, hasta que le contesto exactamente la persona que quería escuchar.

— ¿Quién es?— dijo la voz gruesa y con tono fastidiado del otro lado.

—Daffy, soy Francisco.

—Hermano, ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Fuiste al Kumbala de rodillas o qué?

—Yo…tuve que hacer otras cosas…

—Vale pues, entonces mueve el culo y regresa rápido, ya solo estamos esperando por ti para…

—No voy a volver— interrumpió con voz firme.

— ¿Qué? Creo que la línea fue interferida, te oí decir…

—No voy a volver— repitió Francisco, tomando un caramelo que estaba junto.

—Maldición, hombre, no me hagas esto. Ya ha muerto un buen amigo hoy, no te largues tú también. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Es…es solo que… yo no…— No tenía idea de cómo decirlo— Ya no… ya no quiero ser un criminal, ya no quiero ver más muertos, meterme en luchas que no soy la mía. No quiero ser una marioneta para un propósito más grande, Lucas.

—Entiendo— dijo su amigo ¿Qué más podía decirle? Ambos habían sido militares, habían trabajado para un gobierno que no daba un centavo por ellos. En ese sentido, nadie lo entendía mejor— Pero dime algo, colega… Parte de éste berrinche es también por José ¿Cierto?

Tragó saliva con pesadez, estrujando el caramelo en su mano.

—Se me han atravesado muchas cosas y todo, simplemente, se me ha enredado. José es… algo complicado. No me siento fuerte para lidiar con todo… y yo, bueno, no pensé nunca en las consecuencias. Al fin llevaba una vida estable y lo lancé todo por la borda en cuanto me llamó para que lo sacara de prisión. Estúpido ¿No?

—No, no es estúpido, Francisco— Daffy hablaba ahora con voz suave— Tú eres esa clase de sujeto, habrías hecho lo mismo por cualquier otro… Vale, sí, es un poco idiota, pero lo es aún peor ya que José no movería un dedo a tu favor y tú, vaya, tu autocontrol es más débil que los brazos de fideo de Bugs. Solo… intenta de pensar más en ti, hombre.

—No podría. No. Antes era un imbécil egoísta y las cosas no resultaron bien, además… solo quiero que José sea feliz.

—Me vas a hacer llorar… Significa que es un adiós, entonces.

—No actúes como si ya nunca nos fuéramos a ver. Solo quiero tener una vida común y si te casas con tu bombón no olvides llamarme para ser el padrino. Seguiré en tu orbita.

—"Seguiré en tu orbita" no me vengas con romanticismos baratos, Panchito, ahora mismo tengo bastante mierda encima. Solo haz lo que te propongas y no te metas en estupideces, ¿De acuerdo?

Francisco sonrió. Supuso que Daffy también lo hacía.

—De acuerdo.

Colgó.

Los empleados ya no le tomaron importancia, seguían en sus asuntos cuando él salió de la tienda. Volvió al auto donde la gata estaba dormida en el asiento del copiloto. El atardecer podía verse en todo su esplendor desde donde estaba estacionado, volvió a aferrarse al volante, como si eso de alguna manera le diera algún control.

Miró a la gata, dormida, tranquila, ajena a cualquier estupidez humana. Con su rosada nariz oculta entre su patita negra de suave pelaje. Después su vista se posó de nuevo en el maletero, pensando en la botella… ¿Qué era? ¿Whiskey? ¿Brandi? ¿Tequila? No lo recordaba pero daba igual.

Solo un trago no haría daño.

_No te metas en estupideces._

Solo un trago, para relajarse, para calentar el cuerpo.

Solo un trago.


	14. Impotencia

**By Daffy**

**Un par de horas antes.**

— ¿Dónde está Francisco?— preguntó Donald sentado en el extremo de la mesa del inmenso comedor. Alrededor de esta estaban los principales empleados de Don Claudio así como Road y Bugs, detrás del cual Daffy estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. En la habitación solo faltaban el propio Don Claudio, Francisco y José.

La comida había quedado relegada a un segundo plano sin ser traida en la cocina, pero los eventos recientes habían provocado que el apetito de Daffy se fuera totalmente. El ambiente en el comedor era pesado y silencioso como un velorio, sin embargo era eso ¿Cierto? La idea lo hacía apretar puños y dientes.

—Dijo que le surgió una emergencia y tuvo que ir al Kumbala, creí que te había avisado— respondió el moreno con una voz seria que ocultaba toda la ira que sentía en ese momento.

—Es…verdad, lo olvide— Donald se llevó una mano a la sien, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Empezamos entonces?— dijo la infantil voz de Tweety a un lado.

—Ya, ¡Déjense de idioteces!— exclamó Road— ¿Qué demonios va a pasar con Wile?

—Llamamos al médico de la familia y ya viene. Mientras tanto Gossamer está con él— respondió Sylvester sin hacerle mucha gracia que un extraño llegara a hablarles de esa manera.

Daffy aprovechó que Road estaba sentado a un lado de él para darle un golpe en la nuca.

—Recuerda que estás en mi casa, idiota. Vuelves a gritar y te arranco la lengua.

El motociclista le dedicó una mirada asesina tragando saliva pero no dijo nada más, en cambio se sobó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué pasará con Don Claudio?— dijo Bugs dirigiéndose directamente a Daffy.

—Mi viejo es un necio que va a querer permanecer neutral hasta el final, así que cualquier cosa que Sylvester y Tweety quieran hacer será bajo su propia responsabilidad. Mi padre no respaldará a nadie — anunció Daffy con su mejor voz de mando. Syl se encogió de hombros y Tweety solo le dedicó una sonrisita.

—Creo que esa es un buen punto para comenzar— intervino Donald— ¿Qué vamos a hacer a continuación? Sugiero que…eh, ¿Road? Nos cuente exactamente cómo ocurrieron las cosas.

Road se pasó una mano por el cabello rapado, mirando algún punto en la mesa, luego dio un vistazo alrededor, a todos los que estaban ahí sentados.

—Wile y Ralph habían recibido amenazas de ese hijo de perra, pero no le habían tomado importancia ¿Por qué lo harían? Se supone que son los principales importadores de armas a Santa Maria y han trabajado para todas las familias siendo muy neutrales. Pues bien, eso les sirvió para una mierda. McDoug envió a alguien a decir a nuestro equipo que se disculpaba por haber actuado tan impulsivamente, que iba a respetar la posición en la que Wile y Ralph estaban y que necesitaba hacer un pedido muy grande. Bastante profesional el maldito, pero no lo suficiente…

»Discutimos un buen rato que teníamos que hacer y obviamente sugerí que le mandáramos a su mensajero en pedazos para demostrar que no queríamos tener nada que ver con su puta familia. Ralph no estuvo de acuerdo, dijo que lo mejor era estar en paz con ellos cuanto antes así que dejo ir al mensajero acordando que nos reuniríamos con los McDoug cuanto antes, entonces esa misma noche fuimos al sitio que nos dijeron y bueno…fuimos con protección, claro, una buena flota de los nuestros pero no contamos con que McDoug se involucraría entre nuestras filas. Nos tendieron una trampa, eran demasiados y algunos de nuestro equipo nos traicionaron. Hubo balas por todas partes y apenas nos dio tiempo de escapar, no sin antes mandar al infierno a algunos de los traidores, claro, pero Ralph… él no tuvo tanta suerte, fue el primero en morir ¡Si tan solo ese maldito cabrón me hubiera hecho caso!

El motociclista terminó su relato golpeando la mesa con el puño cerrado.

— ¡Y ahora no nos queda nada!— continuó— ¡McDoug no los quito todo! ¡El escondite! ¡El dinero! ¡Tiene a la puta policía de su lado y en un "operativo" están confiscando las armas! Y sin Ralph al frente nuestros contactos rusos no querrán tener nada que ver con nosotros y no podemos conseguir más mercancía. Estamos en putos números rojos.

Daffy apretó la mandíbula, dejando pasar el que Road hubiera desobedecido su advertencia. De pronto sentía un dolor punzante en la parte trasera de la cabeza e intentó concentrarse en eso, en no pensar que el viejo Ralph estaba muerto y de que si su padre no tenía cuidado podía terminar igual, porque ahora sabía que los McDoug iban en serio y no solo faroleaban. Miró a Tweety, que tenía ambas manos sobre la mesa y aunque una de ellas la tenía vendada, la silueta dejaba adivinar la falta de un dedo.  _Incluso se atrevió a cortarle un dedo al mensajero_ , pensó en lo que le había dicho su padre y se sintió enfermo. Gladstone Gander la estaba jodiendo en grande.

— ¿Solo quedan ustedes dos en el negocio?— preguntó Donald.

—Una parte de nosotros se unió a McDoug y la otra parte o fueron asesinados o fueron ahuyentados. Sin contar con grupos aliados que están esparcidos por todo el país que seguramente se disolverán en cuanto sepan lo ocurrido. Yo diría que sí, solo quedamos nosotros— contestó Road.

—Perfecto, servirá para continuar.

— ¿Continuar?— dijo Tweety.

—Sí, deben continuar el negocio. La guerra que todos trataban de evitar inició de todas formas y no vamos a meternos en ella sin estar preparados— sentenció el americano. Daffy pudo notar que actuaba seguro, a pesar de que probablemente no lo estaba.

— ¡¿Eres sordo o qué, idiota?! Acabo de decir que sin Ralph nuestros contactos nos van a mandar a la mierda ¿Sabes qué significa eso? ¡Que no hay armas!— Road se había levantado de su asiento en un gesto impulsivo, pero la expresión de Donald no varió en lo más mínimo.

—No estoy hablando de sus contactos, chico. Ustedes saben todo lo que hay que saber sobre tráfico de armas y para suerte de todos yo, Daffy y un amigo importante venimos de la tierra de las armas por excelencia: América. Voy a conseguirles el dinero y el medio y solo necesito que se hagan cargo del resto.

—¡¿Nosotros?! Ja, claro que llevaríamos a cabo tu negociación pero no sé si te diste cuenta de que Wile es sordomudo.

—Pero tú no lo eres y por lo que sé, entiendes lenguaje de señas. Serás su intérprete.

— ¡¿Yo?! Pero…no p-puedo, no tengo idea de cómo…Oye y a todo esto ¡¿Quién te crees tú para dar órdenes?! ¡Ni siquiera sé quién eres!— le apuntó con el dedo a la cara, con el cuerpo tan inclinado hacia a la mesa que poco le faltaba para subirse a ella.

La expresión seria de Donald continuó impasible, mirando fijamente a Road sin vacilar.

—Creo que soy Donald McDoug, su benefactor, de la cual dependen y quien va a llevar cada movimiento de esta operación. Entonces puedes tragarte tu orgullo y acatar mis órdenes o tragarte tu orgullo, olvidar lo que pasó e irte por la puerta grande para arreglártelas tú mismo. Tú decides.

Road puso una expresión como si se hubiera atragantado con algo. Bugs reprimió una sonrisa por lo bajo y Syl y Tweety se miraban como preguntándose si lo que había dicho Donald era cierto pero no lo iban a cuestionar.

El motociclista se sentó pesadamente a la silla y tomó aire unos segundos para volverse a pasar la mano por la zona rapada del pelo azul.

—Maldita sea, otro jodido McDoug…—dijo con un tono de voz más controlado— ¿Al menos me aseguras que nos vas a recuperar lo que nos quitaron?

—Con la excepción de que no puedo revivir a los muerto, sí. Creo que al menos podremos recuperar su estatus y darles la revancha— respondió Donald cruzándose de brazos.

La gran puerta que separaba al comedor de los tantos pasillos de la mansión fue abierta y un hombre grande y corpulento de espesa pelambrera naranja entró. Todos repararon en su presencia.

—El medico está aquí. Su amigo esta fuera de peligro— anunció con su profunda voz acorde a su cuerpo de mastodonte. Road relajó los hombros al oír esto último.

—Gracias, Gossamer— dijo Daffy, aun recargado en la pared. El nombrado asintió y tomó una silla para sentarse en una esquina de la habitación, en una distancia respetuosa.

—Antes que nada— dijo Donald— Necesito saber que todos en esta habitación están comprometidos. Bugs, Daffy, ustedes ya tienen mi absoluta confianza. ¿Los demás?

—Supongo que el hecho de que todos tenemos un enemigo en común no es suficiente para asegurar algo ¿No?— comenzó Sylvester— Pero nosotros también ya fuimos directamente amenazados y aunque nuestro jefe quiera mantenerse neutral, creo que hablo tanto por Tweety como por mí cuando digo que somos de los que prefieren arrancar el problema de raíz.

—Que diplomático, gatito— se burló Tweety

—Cierra la boca, sucio pajarraco.

—Les tomó la palabra— dijo Donald.

—Yo no tengo ningún puto lugar a donde ir y no soy una maldita rata traidora. Anótame en la lista o lo que tengas que hacer— replicó Road.

—Vale, me alegró de ello.

— ¿Y Panchito y José?— cuestionó Bugs.

—Ellos están con nosotros desde el inicio, no veo necesario hablarles de lo mismo. Ambos saben lo que se hay que hacer y ya se comprometieron— dijo Daffy

— ¿Lo que hay que hacer?— preguntó Road poniéndose de nuevo a la defensiva— Osea ¿Ya tenían algo planeado? ¡Que carajos! ¡¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí con el culo pegado a estas sillas?!

—No es tan sencillo, muchacho— continuó el rubio armándose de paciencia— Por el momento, como tú dices, estamos en números rojos todos nosotros. Para siquiera pensar en hacer un contraataque necesitamos estar en una situación favorable ante los McDoug, eso incluye dinero, armas, soldados y algo de poder. A ustedes ya no les queda nada, Don Claudio no va a ayudarnos y lo único que nos queda es apelar a la furia de las demás familias para conseguir aliados.

Daffy se rascó la nuca, incapaz de mantener por mucho tiempo las manos quietas, luego se talló la nariz.

—Oye, rubiecito, explícales todo lo que hemos planeado, yo… tengo otros asuntos que atender…— dijo antes de salir por la puerta, siendo seguido de inmediato por Bugs. Pudo escuchar un "Si, vale" por parte de Donald antes de dar la vuelta al pasillo y subir las escaleras que daban a la que aún era su habitación en la mansión con su pareja tras él.

— ¿Qué ocurre, viejo?— preguntó Bugs, cerrando la puerta al entrar.

—Esto es una mierda ¡Una puta mierda!— gritó Daffy dando un golpe a la pared con el dorso de la mano— Mi familia y mis amigos están siendo amenazados y yo… yo no… no… ¡No puedo hacer nada! ¡Joder!— Se pasó la mano por el pelo con la cabeza agachada.

—Daff, no te culpes, nada de lo que está pasando es por causa tuya—dijo el pálido con voz suave.

—Lo sé, lo sé. He estado demasiado tiempo en el hampa como para saber que estas cosas ocurren, es solo que…— El moreno se sentó en la cama con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos en la cabeza— Fue solo ayer cuando hable con Ralph y…de haber sabido que sería la última vez…

No podía ver el rostro de Bugs desde donde estaba, pero imaginó que sus ojos estarían mostrando compasión. Compasión fingida, por supuesto, pero era lo máximo que le podía ofrecer. Daffy apreció su gesto de todos modos.

— ¿Qué le habrías dicho?

—No lo sé, uno nunca se para a pensar esas cosas. Cuando Francisco estaba en riesgo tampoco lo reflexione mucho, solo me resigne a que sucedería ¿No es lo que hacemos siempre?

Bugs se encogió de hombros, para proceder a sentarse a su lado, acariciando su espalda.

—Eso supongo.

—A un amigo casi lo pierdo y del otro no queda lo suficiente de él para hacerle ni un funeral, todo en menos de una semana y por causa de la misma persona…— la voz de Daffy sonaba grave, baja, pero sus manos se aferraban con tanta fuerza al borde de la cama que sus venas resaltaban.

— ¿Tomaste las pastillas?— interrogó Bugs con cautela, aun acariciando la espalda del otro.

Daffy soltó una risa sarcástica, moviéndose para sacar un frasco blanco de su pantalón.

— ¡Ha! Claro, nunca lo olvido. Estas hijas de perra… Un imbécil está poniendo en riesgo todo lo que amo y ni siquiera puedo reaccionar como se debe por culpa de estas malditas.

Arrojó el frasco a un rincón de la habitación.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor. Eres irracional cuando estás enojado— comentó el pálido. Daffy volteó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos con una ceja levantada.

—Eres la única persona que puede decir eso sin temer que lo asesine ¿Sabes?

—Creo que me aprovecharé de eso. Desata tu furia conmigo, Daff…

No se había percatado de lo cerca que estaban sus cuerpos en ese momento, pero era normal ¿No? Bugs era la persona que siempre estaba a su lado tanto en los días buenos como en los malos, quien intentaba consolarle incluso aunque no entendiera lo que le pasaba, quien siempre veía porque estuviera bien. Su compañero del crimen, su compañero de vida.

Pasó la mano por los largos cabellos plateados del otro, mirando su rostro que no expresaba ninguna emoción, recordando que en tiempos pasados esa misma falta de emotividad le hacían pensar que Bugs de verdad no sentía nada, que todo sentimiento había quedado ahogado en lo más hondo de su ser por causas que no comprendía, incluso había llegado a pensar en él como un ser extraño y monstruoso por eso mismo. Por supuesto, estaba equivocado.

Bugs posó su mano sobre la de Daffy, quitándola de sus cabellos para posarla en su hombro en un gesto sugerente. Sonriendo. Sonriendo de verdad. El moreno no perdió el tiempo y tomó el rostro de su pareja con ambas manos para besarlo y hacer que se recostara en la cama. Necesitaba de eso y Bugs lo sabía; necesitaba despejar su mente, sus dudas y dejar fluir la ira junto con toda la energía loca que guardaba y que le era útil para cumplir con su trabajo, pero que mientras tanto no le servía de nada y le carcomía por dentro.

Hicieron el amor durante un par de horas, hasta que sonó el teléfono.

_._._._._._._._._.

**By Donald.**

De forma sorprendente, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con su plan y accedieron sin chistar, probablemente por no querer llevarle la contraria a su reciente autoridad, porque le temían a Daffy o solo porque, debido a las circunstancias, ya no sonaba como algo tan descabellado. Como fuere, la junta fue calmada, con apenas interrupción de Road y pudo concluir en paz. Les dijo a Sylvester y Tweety que por el momento podían seguir con sus actividades y a Road le dijo que se podía quedar en la mansión el tiempo que fuera necesario (Daffy ya le había dejado decidir esas cosas), así que solo le quedaba un cabo suelto por atar: José.

Salió del comedor, para buscar al brasileño por el lugar evitando ayuda. Había trascurrido pocas horas desde que Wile y Road habían llegado pero Donald lo había sentido como una eternidad, el cielo comenzaba a pintarse de naranja, confirmando que no era tan tarde como creía. A través de los inmensos ventanales en los pasillos podía ver el sol descender entre las montañas de la capital, llenas de favelas y frondosos árboles, hasta perderse detrás del mar. Era un país bonito sin duda.

—Se parece a Brasil— escuchó decir, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Al principio no pudo ver de dónde provenía la voz, para luego asomarse y darse cuenta de que José estaba sentado fuera de la mansión, sobre el tejado de la fachada. Donald se sentó en el marco de la ventana, con medio cuerpo fuera.

— ¿Te trae recuerdos?— preguntó.

José en ningún momento le miró. Sentado en posición fetal solo veía hacia el horizonte, con el viento revolviéndole el cabello.

—Más malos que buenos.

— Oh ¿Tiene que ver algo con la chica con la que discutiste en la calle?

—Preferiría no hablar de eso.

Donald suspiró. Necesitaba ser firme.

—José, no puedes pasarte la vida rehuyendo de los problemas— dijo, intentando sonar comprensivo— Además, los asuntos de tu juerga de anoche tampoco han quedado olvidados.

—Joder, solo hacías falta tú— gruñó el otro con frustración.

—Mira, no lo veas como un regaño o como que quiero controlar tu vida, pero, vaya, somos un equipo y hasta ahora parece que solo tú te niegas a reconocernos como uno.

—Pero Daffy…

—Daffy ha puesto todo lo que ha podido a mi disposición—dijo firme— Estamos en buenos términos ahora a pesar de que iniciamos con el pie izquierdo, porque él comprende la importancia de esto no solo para mí, sino para todos. El asunto con la familia McDoug se ha vuelto personal para él y tal vez debería serlo para ti.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieren matarme? Pfff, que especial— rio con amargura— No son los primeros ni los últimos.

Donald bajó la vista, como avergonzado de sí mismo. Sin embargo, no le tembló la voz al decir:

—Lo sé. Nosotros también íbamos a matarte.

Por primera vez en la conversación, José lo miró, mas sorprendido de lo que Donald esperaba, como si nunca hubiera imaginado que pudiera representar una molestia para ellos. Se sintió aún más culpable.

— ¿P-por qué?

—La recompensa que ofrecen por ti, supongo que lo sabes. Aparte de que, no te lo tomes a mal, pero tú…

—Sí, ya me lo han dicho— interrumpió— No sirvo de nada para este equipo.

El brasileño volvió de nuevo a mirar al horizonte, cabizbajo.

—Íbamos a matarte, pero no lo vamos a hacer. No lo  _voy_ a hacer ¿Sabes por qué? Porque creo que aun puedo sacar a un buen soldado en ti, mejor aún, un buen aliado y amigo. Solo quiero tu lealtad, pero no te obligaré a ello ¿Recuerdas que al inicio pregunte si iban a estar conmigo en mi plan y todos ustedes dijeron que no tenían nada que perder? Quiero que me des una buena razón por la cual no quieras estar en esto con nosotros, solo una y después si quieres irte, vale, lo aceptaré y no volveremos a molestarte…

—Donald…

—Confió en ti, José. Confió en que si te dejo ir no usaras nada de lo que sabes de nosotros en nuestra contra— dijo el rubio sin apartar ni un momento sus ojos azules de la mirada ambarina del otro.

El brasileño ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas, intimidado por el intercambio de miradas y Donald esperó paciente ante cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir, luego José se irguió y volteo hacia el lado contrario, como si no quisiera que Donald lo viera.

—Ja, que gracioso. No se me ocurre nada ¿Eh? — Comenzó a decir con voz rota—Mi vida siempre fue una mierda y me da igual regresar a ella o no…es más ¿Regresar a qué? Nada de lo que tenía antes vale la pena, creo que ustedes son… lo más positivo que he tenido en mucho tiempo y yo… supongo que me doy a odiar porque…

Donald recordó las palabras de Daffy.  _Creo que no ha encontrado a alguien en quien apoyarse._

—No eres bueno con las relaciones ¿Es eso? Quieres que te odiemos porque es más fácil para ti lidiar con eso que con nuestro aprecio.

José volteo con los ojos hinchados en lágrimas. Sorprendido una vez más.

—Sí, como lo…

—Conocí a alguien que era como tú— dijo Donald con una sonrisa melancolica—Mi tío, el muerto. Siempre prefirió ganarse el odio de lo demás, decía que al menos así la gente ya sabría a qué atenerse con él, bajaban sus expectativas y eran mas sinceros.

—Era un hombre sabio.

—Exactamente, pero yo lo conocí mejor que nadie y sabía que solo era una fachada, lo que él quería era no herir a nadie y de paso, que nadie lo hiriera a él.

José se limpió los ojos con la manga. Comenzaba a anochecer.

—Donald.

— ¿Sí?

José se levantó de donde estaba para sentarse a lado de Donald en el marco de la ventana, cada uno en un extremo.

—¿Alguna vez…Alguna vez has sentido que tu vida es un enorme tanque de agua cerrado en el que, entre más patalees e intentes nadar hacia arriba, no haces más que hundirte? Cada vez más, hasta que todo está oscuro y sabes que ya no vas a poder salir…

—Supongo que, aunque te diga que sí, no vas a sentirte comprendido… ¿A qué te refieres tú?

—Es que, he hecho cosas malas. Me he llenado de mierda hasta el cuello y ni siquiera pienso tener derecho a lamentarme porque yo solo me metí en ello. Y lo peor es que sigo tropezando con las mismas piedras, una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

— ¿De eso discutiste con esa chica? Dijiste que ella te metió en sus tonterías.

—Esa…tipa asquerosa es mi hermana, Michelle. Es una arpía, pero no soy mejor que ella. Les hice algo horrible a niños inocentes y hasta ahora estoy empezando a arrepentirme.

Donald dudó.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Los abandoné a su suerte.

No pudo ni imaginarlo. A su mente llegaron recuerdos de sus tres pequeños sobrinos, por quienes daría todo sin dudar. Incluso por su hermana, Della, a quien a pesar de haber tenido disputas en el pasado y sentirse a su sombra, no le deseaba ningún mal. Los amaba a todos y haría hasta lo imposible por darles lo mejor, sin embargo, no juzgó a José porque no conocía su situación.

—Ella los dejó a mi cargo, pero yo era solo un niño.

—José, no es tu culpa. Los niños no crían niños.

—Lo sé pero… no… no pude ser capaz de ver más allá de mí mismo, no lo sé, a lo mejor dejarlos con alguien… escapé de todo en cuanto pude y no miré atrás. Ahora no sé si al menos siguen vivos.

— ¿Y tú y ella, tenían padres?

José se sorbió la nariz.

—Para el caso, da igual. Eran un par de idiotas que vivian en la miseria y nos parieron solo para traernos a sufrir con ellos. No recuerdo una sola vez en mi infancia en que haya hecho tres comidas al día. Además…

Se paró en seco, dudando. La oscuridad se hacía cada vez más intensa, hasta que alguien en la planta baja encendió las luces de afuera.

— ¿Además…?— dijo Donald.

—No debería estarte diciendo esto— murmuró el brasileño.

—Vamos, José, ¿Que unos meses en la cárcel en la misma celda no significan nada?— intentó bromear, pero el otro continuo serio, impasible. Tal vez recordando cosas amargas. Donald comprendía que no quisiera contarle, sin embargo estaba en su propia determinación ayudar a José y debía haber mutua confianza entre ambos.

Sé quedaron un rato en un silencio nada incomodo pero Donald quería usar ese momento para ganar terreno.

— ¿Sabes?— comenzó a decir— A lo mejor mi vida no se compara nada con las de ustedes. Yo no tuve carencias en mi infancia o algo parecido, pero… Vaya, no puedo decir que haya sido fácil. Mis padres… bueno, digamos que eran mucho mejores como anfitriones para eventos sociales que para criar niños. Creían que si nos mandaban a mí y a mi gemela a internados caros se librarían de nosotros y al mismo tiempo nos darían "lo mejor", pero la verdad es que jamás se dieron un tiempo para conocernos. Supongo que tuvieron hijos porque eso era lo que se esperaba de ellos, pero de no ser por Scrooge, quien sabe que hubiera sido de nosotros. Incluso se avergonzaron de mí durante el juicio por asesinato y me negaron toda ayuda, ni siquiera se molestaron en preguntarme si era inocente o no.

—Hijos de puta, sin duda— dijo José— ¿Tienes una gemela?

Donald sonrió melancólico.

—Si, Della es una de las mujeres más increíbles que conozco y no lo digo como cumplido. Es mi hermana y la quiero, claro, pero siempre me he sentido desplazado por ella. Veras, como hijos de padres desinteresados que éramos, siempre estábamos hambrientos de atención y aprobación adulta. Siempre intentando probar quien era el mejor gemelo y en la mayoría de esas guerras ella tenía las de ganar. La más intrépida, la más atrevida y atlética, que hacia escuchar su voz a todo el mundo y yo… yo su estúpida sombra. Una lapa pegada al más exitoso de los gemelos McDoug… O eso creía, hasta que nuestro tío nos revelo el verdadero negocio familiar y me sentí como pez en el agua. Mi tío me enseñó un mundo muy diferente a mí mismo, pero que de algún modo encajaba.

—Entonces… en verdad tú no lo mataste.

No sabía si José lo había dicho como afirmación o como pregunta.

—No, por supuesto que no. Y no hay cosa que me duela más en el mundo a que piensen que sí lo hice.

—Donald…

— ¿Qué?

—Perdón. Por todo.

Le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro al brasileño, sonriente.

—Claro que sí y perdóname tú a mí si en algún momento fui condescendiente contigo.

—Primero buscaré esa palabra en el diccionario y luego decidiré si te perdonó— bromeó José.

El rubio no pudo evitar reírse.

Se escucharon voces de gente que se acercaba charlando en el pasillo. Se dio media vuelta para ver de quienes se trataba y pudo divisar a Bugs y a Daffy aproximándose mientras discutían algo que no podía oír. Ambos iban con el torso al descubierto y sin zapatos. Donald pensó en que significarían todos los tatuajes que Daffy tenía, pero al ver el torso de Bugs en todo su esplendor no pudo evitar el horrorizarse un poco por la cantidad de cicatrices que tenía.

—Carajo, al fin los encuentro— dijo el moreno, acercándose rápidamente al verlos.

— ¿Qué pasa, hombre? Hey, si vas a andar por ahí sin camisa, al menos fíjate que yo no esté cerca, que me vas a provocar una erección—le dijo José bromeando a Daffy, ganándose una mirada amarga de Bugs.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Lucas?

—Se trata de Panchito— dijo Daffy indeciso— Me llamó hace un rato, él... nos abandona. Ya no va a regresar.

La sonrisa de José, radiante por su reconciliación con Donald y su broma hacia Daffy, se apagó tan pronto escuchó las noticias.

— ¿Qué?

…

…

…

**By Néstor.**

Estaba aburrido. Aquellas reuniones estúpidas en esa asfixiante oficina en donde Fethry y Glad parecían nunca poder ponerse de acuerdo lo aburrían de sobremanera.

Estaba acostado en un largo sofá que Glad mantenía en la oficina supuestamente para las visitas, pero Nestor sabia que pasaba casi todo el dia ahí acostado perdiendo el tiempo que haciendo cualquier cosa en beneficio de su banda. Normalmente la administración la llevaba Fethry, así que no tenia ni idea de por qué la cosa se ponía como un campo de batalla cuando ambos primos McDoug estaban juntos. Ahora ellos discutían, pero ya desde hacia un rato había dejado de hacerles caso, jugando a arrojar una pelotita al aire. Lo único que hacia el dia mas o menos interesante era la hermosa chica que estaba en la habitación con ellos, sentada en un sillón contrario a de él y se había mantenido igualmente callada. No sabia quien era y que hacia allí pero tampoco se sentía con animos de preguntar.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Glad! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió?! ¿Tienes idea del daño que causaste?— dijo Fethry exasperado. El mas delgado de los primos McDoug solia tener una actitud calmada y analítica, pero discutir con Gladstone sacaba lo peor de él.

—¡Pff, carajo, Feth! ¡Ya me canse de explicarte, idiota!— bramó Gladstone, pasándose la mano por su elaborado peinado de galan rockabilly— Esos tipos se creyeron que podían hacer lo que quisieran con nosotros y tenía que ponerlos en su lugar ¿Entiendes? Si dejo que una puta oveja se salga del camino, las demas no tardaran en hacer lo mismo, así que ¡No señor! No sacrifique tanto por lograr este imperio para que unos malditos indios de cuarta vengan a desbaratar todo.

Nestor a penas y podía entender algo de lo que decían los McDoug con ese horroroso acento americano de niños mimados que tenían.

Fethry soltó un suspiro que sonó por todo el lugar.

—Si, lo sé, lo entiendo, pero… Joder, Glad, el tipo muerto era conocido y estimado por todos los grandes maleantes del país, quien sabe si las demas familias vayan a querer hacer algo al respecto.

Gladstone se recargó en su escritorio de caoba, sin hacer mucho caso a lo que Fethry tenía que decirle.

—Ja, al contrario— dijo— Con esto también quería dejar en claro lo que pasa cuando piensan que pueden contra nosotros. Me tomó un buen rato llegarles al precio a los puntos clave de la banda del Indio, pero valio la pena. Ellos ya son historia y nosotros ganamos muchos aliados extra, además de que por un rato las armas en Zamora van a estar escasas.

—Eso espero, pero de todas maneras me has desacomodado el plan. Tendré que pensar bien nuestro siguiente movimiento de ahora en adelante— contesto Fethry

—Con "nuestro siguiente movimiento"… Hablas de Donald ¿Cierto?

Nestor dejó de jugar con su pelota un momento para voltear a ver a la mujer que hablaba por primera vez. La chica del sofá era insultantemente hermosa, rubia, de piel clara y expresión altiva, como una reina.

—Nena, no te preocupes por eso— dijo Gladstone yéndose a sentar a lado de la mujer— Estamos en proceso de atrapar a esa cucaracha y una vez que lo hagamos, no cometeré el mismo error de nuevo y le cortare la garganta de aquí y acá.

—Ya has quitado a la otra de en medio, supongo que te será fácil— dijo la mujer con cizaña.

— ¿Quién? ¿Della? Joder, esa tipa estaba dispuesta a reclamar todo lo que el viejo le dejó con tal de sacar a Donny de la cárcel. Si hubiera aceptado el trato que le ofrecí, tal vez aun seguiría entre nosotros, quien sabe.

Nestor intentaba por todos los medios posibles mantenerse a la par de los asuntos de la familia McDoug, tanto de la familia criminal como de la de sangre, pero ese nombre,  _Della,_ se le hizo brevemente conocido.

—¿Tuviste que matarla? ¿Por qué?— preguntó recibiendo una sardónica sonrisa por parte de Glad como respuesta.

—¡Vaya, con que sigues aquí, Nessa!— exclamó el jefe— Crei que ya habias muerto en ese sofá.

—Creeme, escucharte hablar me hace desear estarlo— contestó Nestor— ¿Por qué tuviste que sacar a Della McDoug del camino?

—Ah, conocias a mi prima. Pues veras, ella era la legitima heredera del puesto del viejo, pero debido a su "patriotismo" y compromiso con el ejército de Estados Unidos declinó el puesto en primer lugar. Creí que ya no causaría problemas, pero después de lo de Donald regresó queriendo tomar las riendas de todo. Tuvimos que hacer que dejara de estorbar y ¿Qué mejor que usar su afición a los aviones en su contra?

—Esa fue mi idea— dijo la mujer rubia enarcando una delgada ceja— Esa perra siempre trató de mantenerme alejada de su hermano y se creía que yo no tenía ni idea de la verdadera naturaleza de su familia. Pobre ilusa.

—A mí me caía bien, pero son sacrificios que deben hacerse— comentó Fethry encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eso supongo— dijo Nestor volviendo su atención de nuevo a su pelota—Recuerdo que Scrooge solía hablar de ella con el viejo Slowpoke, diciendo que sería mejor cabecilla de familia de lo que ustedes podrían serlo nunca…

—Jaja, bueno ¿Dónde está su niña estrella ahora? Te lo diré, en mil pedazos. Creo que ni recuperaron el cuerpo.

—Sadico hijo de perra— comentó el brasileño.

—No me vengas con hipocresías, Nessa, amigo. Que no soy yo quien fantasea todos los días por romperle las piernas con un martillo a un tipo que llevo años sin ver.

—Lo mío es diferente.

—Ah, porfavor, no hablen de matar tan a la ligera, que me da un poco de asco— dijo Daisy rodando los ojos con hastío.

—Perdon, nena— dijo Gladstone.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué será de Donald?

—Le hemos perdido la pista un rato, desde que Nessa lo encontró la primera vez— comentó Fethry— pero nuestro contacto en la policía nos dijo que un agente americano que acaban de traer a este país los está siguiendo de cerca. Al parecer regresó al fraccionamiento y cualquier cosa que haya ido a buscar no lo sabremos, debido a que gran parte del sitio pereció en un incendio. El agente, un tal Iwerks, ha podido seguirle la pista de poco en poco hasta llegar a un burdel propiedad de la familia Mayer, pero al parecer el dueño, Charles Friz, no estaba en la ciudad, así que no fue a verlo a él.

—Mmm… la familia Mayer. De por sí suelen tener en su poder la mayoría de burdeles y la industria del porno ¿Quién es su Don?— preguntó Glastone a nadie en particular.

—Tom Mayer— respondió Nestor desinteresado— y su hermano Jerry, creo.

—Vale, y ese agente americano, Iwerks, ¿Ya trataron de ponerlo de nuestro lado?

—Si, claro, pero nuestro contacto nos dice que tiene fama de incorruptible— contestó Fethry encogiéndose de hombros.

Gladstone soltó una gran risotada, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de Daisy.

—Si, claro. Vamos, Feth, pónganle más ganas.  _Incorruptible_ para mí solo significa que no le han podido llegar al precio. Si ese poli tiene mejor seguimiento de nuestro objetivo, nos conviene recibir primero su información.

—No puedo creer que les cueste tanto encontrar y matar a un simple hombre— dijo Daisy por lo bajo, molesta.

—Te apoyo, preciosa— dijo Nestor

—Es escurridizo— dijo Glastone ofendido— y si los rumores son ciertos, está siendo ayudado por alguna familia. Al menos podemos suponer que no está totalmente solo. ¿Por qué no sales a cazar a tu presa en lugar de quedarte aquí a quejarte?

—Oye, soy un asesino a sueldo, no me especializo en encontrar cosas.

—Excusas, excusas.

—No creo que sea una familia al total, pero te doy la razón de que está siendo ayudado, Glad. Y puedo decirte exactamente por quienes. Nuestro contacto policial consiguió algunas cosas de la investigación del tal Iwerks, algunos expedientes.

Fethry sacó un sobre de un cajón y lo arrojó al escritorio para que Gladstone pudiera verlo. En cuanto el jefe McDoug tuvo los archivos en sus manos, una sonrisa de satisfacción se hizo presente en su apuesto rostro.

—Veremos qué podemos hacer con esto, muy bien hecho, Feth.

—¡Vaya!— dijo Daisy encantada, poniéndose a lado de Glad para tener una mejor vista de una de las fotos del expediente— ¿Quién es ese tipo tan atractivo?

—Al menos ya tenemos otro punto al que seguir— dijo Fethry

—Si, si, cuatro hombres son mejores que dos— comentó Gladstone—así que comencemos a averiguar todo lo que podamos. Estos tipos, Lucas "Daffy" Drake y William "Bugs" Bonney podrían llevarnos directo a mi querido primo.


	15. Don't leave me

**Segunda parte: Fabrication.**

_"Veo una puerta roja y la quiero pintada de negro,_  
_No más colores, los quiero convertidos en negro"_

_-_ _ **Paint It Black,**_ The Rolling Stones.

**By Donald.**

Eran las cinco y media de la tarde cuando los canales públicos de televisión en Zamora comenzaron a transmitir los resultados de las elecciones gubernamentales.

Claro, a Donald no le importaba un carajo quien sería el próximo presidente del país o demás cargos importantes, para lo único que había encendido la televisión en la sala de la casa de Don Claudio era para ver a Mickey, su entusiasta y perseverante amigo, ascender al poder. Si bien ya sabía de antemano que había sido elegido como Jefe de Gobierno de Santa María, el verlo ahí recibiendo la banda representativa de su cargo le daba esperanzas sobre sí mismo. Donald pensaba que si Mickey iba cumpliendo de a poco en poco su sueño de convertirse en presidente de Zamora, él no la tendría tan difícil para hacerse con la familia McDoug, sobre todo al pensar que se estarían apoyando mutuamente.

— ¿Así que ese es él?— preguntó Bugs acostado en el sofá lateral al de Donald comiendo chips— Es bastante lindo.

Michael Disney estaba dando su discurso en televisión nacional luciendo impecable como siempre. Su discurso sonaba muy parecido a lo que le había dicho al propio Donald esa vez en su oficina.

—Solo es un idiota como todos los demás— bufó Daffy sin interés, también acostado en un tercer sofá hojeando una revista— Un corrupto bastardo que viene a arrastrar a este país cada vez más en la mierda.

—Mickey es diferente— murmuró el McDoug.

—Todos dicen que lo son. Parece que es regla no escrita poner eso como eslogan de campaña.

Lo ignoró. En ese momento en la tele, Mickey decía algo como "Sentimientos patrióticos" "Unir a las masas" y "Volver a Santa Maria un lugar más seguro" justo como esa vez. Justo como si supiera que Donald lo estaba viendo y le estuviera recordando su trato, sus promesas.

—Suena bastante…pasional— comentó Bugs— Como si de verdad creyera en lo que dice.

—Gran cosa. Ese tipo creció gran parte de su vida en América ¿De verdad cree que alguien se va a tragar el cuento de que se preocupa por Zamora?

—Ya basta, Daffy— dijo Donald, sintiendo como si una de las venas en la cabeza le fuera a reventar de un instante a otro.

El moreno solo chasqueo la lengua antes de volver a su lectura, sin reclamar nada. Cosa curiosa, Donald pensaría que su revista era alguna Playboy o de motocicletas o alguna estupidez, pero en vez de eso era una revista de divulgación científica. Extraño.

Donald llevaba toda la semana estresado y ansioso, casi contando los minutos que faltaban para que Mickey tomara el puesto que le correspondía en el plan. Ya todo estaba cuidadosamente estudiado y los que iban a participar sabían con exactitud que iban a hacer, solo esperaba que José consiguiera su objetivo de encontrar a Panchito y convencerlo de volver para facilitarles las cosas, pero aunque no lo consiguiera Donald tenía muchos baches cubiertos, incluido ese. Lo único que hasta ahora no tenía controlado era su propio temor.

— ¿José va a regresar tarde hoy también? Gossamer comienza a hartarse de tener que esperarlo para abrirle— dijo Daffy sin apartar la mirada de su revista.

—No lo sé, cada vez que intento preguntarle algo me gruñe como gato enojado.

—Ni siquiera vale la pena, osea, si Francisco ya tomó su decisión…— dijo Bugs encogiéndose de hombros.

—Prefiero que se mantenga ocupado, sino estaría metiéndose en problemas o haciendo cualquier otra estupidez— contestó Donald

— ¿Y andando en la ciudad por ahí solo no va a provocar nada malo?— preguntó el moreno con ironía— Muchos lo quieren degollar, te recuerdo.

—Yo incluido— dijo el pálido

—Sí, pensé en eso. Me estoy asegurando que vaya encubierto, además de que Sylvester o a veces Tweety lo cuidan de cerca.

Daffy bajó su lectura para mirar a Donald con la ceja levantada, como pidiendo una explicación.

—También quería mantenerlos ocupados y lejos uno del otro. Cuando están juntos sus peleas me sacan de mis casillas— respondió el rubio resuelto.

El discurso de Mike había acabado y Donald se levantó a apagar la tele. Bugs y Daffy también se incorporaron, saliendo de su comodidad. Parecían tranquilos, sin que nada los perturbara, como si lo que estaba a punto de iniciar lo hubieran hecho ya cientos de veces antes y tal vez así fuera. Sintió admiración por ellos, en secreto deseando tener su fortaleza.

—Toda esta mierda me dejo un mal sabor— dijo Daffy enfurruñado— Debería ir a ver si Hazel tiene preparado un postre o algo así…

—No te levantes, voy yo— contestó Bugs estirándose y desperezándose.

El pálido salió de la sala con aire cantarín mientras Donald y Daffy lo seguían con la mirada, con su largo cabello platinado bailoteando sobre su espalda. Visto de atrás podría ser confundido con una mujer (una muy alta), así que el rubio no pudo evitar el recordar la primera vez que lo vio allá en el Kumbala. Le había parecido un tipo muy raro, sobre todo porque esa vez estaba drogado y le había coqueteado, además de que parecía misterioso apareciendo casi de la nada.

Miró a Daffy sin poder evitarlo.

Lucas igual era un tipo misterioso, aunque más accesible. Su primera impresión de él era que parecía el clásico matón que se las da de chulo: un rebelde arrogante e impulsivo que se cree por encima de toda ley y aunque de alguna forma seguía pensando eso de él, su percepción ahora era distinta. Sí, claro que Daffy era arrogante, pero esa altivez derivaba de una actitud paternal en donde parecía querer ser un guía y protector para todos. Donald se había equivocado, Daffy no era un simple tarado que se hacia el machote sino que tenía mucha nobleza escondida, algo de lo que el mismo moreno parecía no darse cuenta.

Él y Bugs eran distintos de los pies a la cabeza, así que Donald no hacía más que preguntarse cómo había pasado tantos años juntos.

—Será mejor que no lo vuelvas a mirar así o tendré que sacarte los ojos con un corcho— dijo Daffy de pronto bajando su revista.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

—A Bugs me refiero. Es mío.

Donald tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que el moreno solo bromeaba. Daffy se rio de él al verlo tan desorientado.

—Qué demonios, creo que sí te pego duro el discurso del ratoncito ese.

—No, no es eso…— dijo el rubio—Es solo que me preguntaba… Joder, aunque prácticamente ya los he visto follar, aun no puedo creer que seas gay. Es decir, él es muy evidente pero tú… Arrg, no entiendo nada de estas cosas.

—Bueno…— comenzó a decir Daffy pensándoselo— Si fueras cualquier otra persona te diría que con quien me acuesto es mi puto asunto, pero tratándose de ti… Vale, entiendo a lo que vas. Yo tampoco lo quise aceptar a la primera, pero ocurrió casi como si un augurio del destino. Quiero decir, nos conocemos desde niños y pues… a mí jamás me ha gustado otro hombre ni creo que me llegue a gustar. Solo es él ¿Entiendes?

—Eso creo…

—Antes solo salía con chicas e incluso aun las miro. De hecho, poco antes de Bugs tuve una relación muy larga con una chica grandiosa con la que pensaba casarme, hasta ya tenía el anillo y todo.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué pasó?

—Simple, no funcionó y ya. Ella era una mujer importante y ocupada y yo apenas comenzaba a tomar importancia como militar; era americana como yo, así que regresó al país y jamás la volví a ver.

—Siento oír eso.

—Bahh, ya no importa. La adoraba como a una diosa, pero creo que a fin de cuentas me fue mejor ¿No? Es decir, Bugs tiene mejor trasero.

Donald se sonrojó de golpe.

—¡Ja! Eso quiere decir que lo has visto— se burló Daffy— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes una chica en casa?

—Ehh…pues…sí, de hecho. En cuanto ésta locura acabe planeo regresar con ella y casarme. Ella es una de las tantas razones por las que hago todo esto— dijo Donald apoyando la cabeza en su mano, mirando hacia la nada.

—Entiendo.

—Ahora mismo es una de las personas que más extraño— continuó— Cuando hago cuenta de todo lo que voy a tener que enfrentar si quiero que todo salga bien, pienso que si ella estuviera aquí me apoyaría y confiaría en mis decisiones. Me hace ser un mejor hombre.

—Eso es profundo hermano— dijo Daffy con sinceridad— ¿Y cómo se llama?

—Daisy. Daisy Dukken.

**By José**

Llevaba la música en el auto a todo volumen y desde que se había despertado en la mañana hasta esa hora de la tarde se había fumado al menos dos cajetillas de cigarros y bebido más café del que jamás sería capaz de orinar. Esas calles de la zona sur de Santa María ya las había recorrido muchas veces en la semana, yendo de un extremo de la capital al otro, buscando de arriba abajo a ese imbécil mexicano pelirrojo al que no dudaría en darle un baño de puños cuando lo encontrara. Incluso había inhalado una raya a espaldas de Donald (cortesía de Road) para estar totalmente alerta y que no se le pasara ningún lugar donde Panchito pudiera estar.

A esas alturas parecía que ya había recorrido en auto cada rincón de Santa Maria y comenzaba a sentir pánico con la idea de que Francisco ya ni siquiera se encontrara en la ciudad. Había ido a cada bar, a cada hotel y motel, a cada casa de inquilinos con una foto que Daffy le había prestado de él y Panchito juntos en el ejército. Tenía suerte de que el mexicano no fuera alguien buscado por la policía como los demás o ya se habría metido en un grave problema por andar mostrando esa foto.

La música estaba tan fuerte que sentía que rebotaba en el asiento, pero no iba a bajarle porque solo el rap agresivo a alto volumen lo ayudaba a canalizar su ira y lo prevenía de atropellar a un transeúnte a propósito por la desesperación.

A cada lugar que pasaba y cada vuelta de calle que daba agudizaba la vista intentando encontrar algún punto rojo en algún lugar. Alguna mata de erizado cabello rojo acompañado de brillantes y cálidos ojos azul oscuro, con piel apiñonada y sonrisa estúpida de blancos dientes. Siempre buscando a algún hombre cuya altura lo hiciera destacar del resto o se riera escandalosamente.

En esa semana que había pasado sin ver a Panchito había comenzado a extrañarlo como nunca pensó hacerlo, incluso cuando estuvo en la cárcel. Así que en secreto anhelaba encontrar esas características (pelo rojo, ojos azules, altura desmesurada, sonrisa tonta) en cualquier sitio y sobre todo, esperaba hallarlo pronto. La culpa lo estaba matando por dentro.

Se estacionó en el primer lugar donde tuvo oportunidad, pensando.

Lo peor no era que Panchito hubiera desaparecido justo cuando José ya había tomado la decisión de querer arreglar las cosas con todos (menos con Bugs, que se jodiera), sino que esa semana de búsqueda frenética le había hecho darse cuenta de algo que lo hacía sentir, si era posible, incluso más mierda de lo que ya se sentía: que no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de Francisco Gonzales.

Por supuesto que sabía algunas cosas básicas como su cumpleaños, el hecho que había estado en el ejército y alguno que otro detalle, pero en general no tenía idea de  _quien_ era Francisco y se daba cuenta también de que nunca le había interesado lo suficiente para querer averiguarlo. Miles de noches de sexo y borrachera, pero ninguna charla significativa. Muchas veces que Panchito tuvo que pagar su fianza, pero ninguna vez que José le preguntara sobre su familia, sobre su lugar de origen. Todo lo que Panchito le había soportado y que a José le daba igual. Tenía que encontrarlo para aclarar las cosas con él, aclarar sus propios pensamientos. Averiguar si su relación tenía alguna finalidad o al menos salvación. Sí, sabía que Francisco estaba enamorado de él, pero… ¿Pero qué?  _¿Por qué?_ ¿Por qué había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para no querer dejar todo en relaciones de una noche? Dejarlo como un simple acostón habría sido tan sencillo…

— _¡Ah! ¡É tudo culpa daquele filho da puta!—_ gritó en portugués golpeando el tablero del auto con ambos puños.

No, por supuesto que no, idiota.

Claro que no es su culpa.

Es la tuya.

Sus puños temblaron al mismo tiempo que su ira disminuyó. La había cagado muchas veces en su vida, de las cuales la mayoría de las ocasiones ya no las recordaba y en cambio, había otras que llevaría a fuego grabadas en la piel. El haber abandonado a sus sobrinos se convertía lentamente a la segunda categoría, pero sobre todo comenzaba a recordar en todas esas veces que Francisco estuvo a su lado y José no había sabido apreciar su presencia. Lo había despreciado, había sido de lo peor con él y a Panchito nunca le había importado eso: seguía dedicándole caricias dulces, hablándole con palabras suaves y sobre todo, mirándole con esos ojos azules que lo hacían sentir como el único en el mundo. José muchas veces había pensado en esos gestos como chorradas cursis e incomodas, incluso ahora mismo sentía molestias al recordarlo, pero…

Pero…

Habría dado todo por volver a escuchar esa estúpida risa.

— _Não me deixe_ …— las manos aun le temblaban, así que sostuvo con fuerza el volante para lograr calmarse. En vez de eso, la barbilla comenzó a temblarle también al igual que gradualmente el resto del cuerpo. El llanto estaba atorado en su garganta y le asfixiaba; se sentía patético porque de no haber llorado por nada en casi toda su vida, esa última semana las lágrimas no habían parado. A lo mejor no haber llorado tanto tiempo le estaba pagando factura, quien sabe… Agachó la mirada temiendo que alguien lo viera, aunque era poco probable. Aferrado al volante continúo llorando, enojado consigo mismo por no poder contenerse. Apretando los dientes—  _Por favor, não me deixe…_

Ese imbécil mexicano…

Toda la vida José se había sentido como un estorbo. En su casa de la infancia no era nadie, era invisible, a nadie le importaba lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, poco importaba si estaba vivo o muerto ya que su existencia era en vano. Al llegar a Zamora era más de lo mismo, pero pronto él había decidido que dejaría huella en los demás, aunque fuera de mala manera, aunque fuera como ladrón, asaltante o traidor se labraría una reputación y nadie jamás olvidaría su nombre. Pronto se hizo a odiar y su mala fama se extendió por los bajos fondos de la capital, así que se ganó enemigos peligrosos que intentaban destruirlo dándole por donde más le dolía. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos lo consiguió ya que a José lo único que le importaba era su propia vida y no había modo alguno de chantajearlo o castigarlo, sin amigos, sin familia, sin posesiones. Así era más fácil, pero también era más solitario y doloroso.

Había aprendido a vivir con eso, con el odio y el rencor que siempre lograba generar en aquellos que querían sembrar la semilla de una relación con él. Creía que así era mejor, que eso no lo comprometía. Nadie se había preocupado por él nunca, así que no se preocuparía por nadie, viviría para sí mismo, generando sentimientos amargos en todos los que encontraba a su paso. Después de todo, el contrario al amor no era el odio, sino la indiferencia y él ya era reconocido.

Y aun con todo  _alguien_ había logrado ser inmune a los  _encantos_ del Carioca.

Francisco Gonzales, que había llegado como un sol entre las nubes de un día nublado y tormentoso. Aquel que nunca lo había visto con odio, que nunca le había reprochado sus malas actitudes, que había visto por su bienestar, que se preocupaba por José, que respetaba cada desperfecto en su personalidad y nunca le había tratado como a un idiota, que se había enamorado de él…

Debía seguirlo buscando, pensar hasta en la mínima posibilidad, cualquier lugar…

Entonces recordó: ese sitio al que habían ido hacia un año, cuando se volvieron a encontrar fuera de Santa María después de un largo tiempo de no verse. José recordaba que tenía un nombre extraño pero muy acorde para ser una casa a la que iban los yonquis a drogarse ¡Ah, claro! ¡ _La Casa de la Risa!_ Eso estaba a las afueras de la capital, en una ciudad de otro estado llamada Kevira. Si se daba prisa llegaría a media noche.

Arrancó el carro a toda prisa sin mirar atrás, sin pensar en Donald y los demás o la misión.

Todo lo que quería era ver esa estúpida sonrisa de nuevo.

**By Sylvester.**

Cualquier mierda que estuviera cantando Elvis Presley en el walkman que Daffy le había regalado había sido relegada a segundo plano debido a que tenía enfrente a la persona que menos quería (y esperaba) ver.

Ya que el chico de pelo verde estaba estacionado haciendo no sé qué, pudo apagar un momento el motor de la motocicleta para hacerse oír.

— ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?!— gritó quitándose el casco.

— ¿Aun traes el gorro? Creí que no te gustaba parecer un  _lindo gatito._

Tweety estaba a punto de subir en su bicicleta después de haber hecho compras de grandes cantidades en la heladería que estaba del otro lado de la acera cuando Sylvester, montado en la moto, lo había visto.

—Callate, el gorro me da estilo— dijo bajándose de la moto para acercarse al menor— Oye, se supone que hoy me tocaba a mi andar detrás del brasileño.

—Lo sé— contestó Tweety tajante— Yo no estoy aquí por eso, tontito. Vine porque Bugs me dijo que hago muy buen trabajo y me dio dinero para comparar helado ¡Y este de acá— señalo la heladería del otro lado— es el mejor de la ciudad!

Sylvester rodó los ojos, fastidiado por los infantilismos del rubio.

—No deberías aceptar nada que te diga o te dé ese tipo, ya sabes lo que opina Don Claudio.

Tweety se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad no me interesa quien sea ese tipo o de donde lo haya sacado el hijo del jefe— dijo dándole una lamida a su cono.

—Claro, tú no le das importancia a asuntos de adultos porque eres un niño mimado— bufó Sylvester irritado.

—Tal vez…

— ¡Deja de payasear! Si no viniste a trabajar mejor lárgate, que me distraes de vigilar a… a…a…—Sylvester miró donde hacía un momento estaba estacionado el auto del Carioca y ahora ya no había nada.

— ¿A?

— ¡Pequeño mocoso! ¡Me las pagaras!— gritó levantando los puños cerrados hacia su compañero.

— ¿Yo? Eres tú quien no está haciendo un buen trabajo, gatito. Donald va a estar muy enojado contigo— dijo Tweety negando con la cabeza.

—Olvida a ese tonto, canario ¡Si pierdo al Carioca Daffy va a ahorcarme!— bramó Sylvester apretándose el puente de la nariz— Vamos, hay que buscarlo.

Corrió a subirse de nuevo a la moto y ponerse el casco.

—¡¿Qué rayos esperas?!— gritó dirigiéndose a Tweety quien no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde estaba parado.

—Creo que yo paso…

—¡Ya deja de jugar!

**By José**

¿Cuánto llevaba de camino? ¿Cuantas horas? La lluvia ¿Llevaba mucho tiempo cayendo o había comenzado a llover hace poco? ¿Seguía despierto tan siquiera? Las bocinas del auto seguían resonando con la música de un casette que ya había regresado miles de veces y la lluvia afuera se hacía cada vez más salvaje, dificultándole ver el camino. La oscuridad de la noche no era ninguna ayuda así que si chocaba… ¿Importaría?

El centro de Kevira no era tan transitado y lujoso como la capital, sin embargo aun a esas horas de la noche y con el clima había gente pululando por ahí, puestos de comida y luces por todas partes. Se esforzó por recordar el lugar exacto donde La Casa de la Risa estaba, pero se volvía aún más confuso. Necesitaba descansar y lo sabía, pero no quería dejar su búsqueda por la mitad cuando sentía que estaba tan cerca, además no podía simplemente quedarse dormido en el auto sabiendo la clase de peligros que rondaban en la ciudad. Recordaba vagamente el camino que había que seguir hacia el bar donde se había reencontrado y de ahí solo eran un par de cuadras a la casa de drogadictos, así que giró media cuadra a buscar el bar.

Ahí sucedió algo extraño.

Habría pasado de largo, después de todo ese bar solo era uno de los tantos en donde ambos habían estado y no creía que tuviera algo de importante, sin embargo cuando iba pasando cerca de él con el auto vio una silueta curiosa, sentada observándolo bajo un par de puertillas que asemejaban a la de las tabernas del viejo oeste. Esa mirada verde lo siguió como si supiera de antemano que era él, a pesar de la lluvia y de que llevaba los vidrios del auto empañados. José no pudo ignorarla, así que estacionó el vehículo donde pudo y corrió hacia el bar, hacia los vidriosos ojos verdes. Aun con lo poco que había caminado, se empapó hasta los huesos.

— ¿Trigger?

Un gato negro estaba sentado en la entrada del bar donde había poca concurrencia. Al verlo acercarse el animal maulló y se levantó en dos patas, apoyándose en el pantalón de José sin importarle que estuviera mojado. Sí, era Trigger.

Si ella estaba ahí, entonces Panchito también.

Cargó a la gata, acariciando su cabeza y orejas, para adentrase al lugar. Estaba muy vacío para ser la clase de sitio que era y todo estaba iluminado por tenues luces naranjas. La música era una tonada de rock con acordeón que sonaba de desamor, en español por supuesto, como la mayoría de la música que se oía en el país. José pudo captar que una parte de la canción decía algo como " _Ya no vuelvas a buscarme"_ y tragó saliva, porque allí sentado justo en la barra estaba esa cabellera pelirroja que tanto había estado pensando.

Se paró a lado de Francisco, poniendo a la gata sobre la barra pero el mexicano no dio muestras de percatarse de su presencia, más concentrado en sorber de su vaso que otra cosa. Antes de que pudiera ponérselo de nuevo en los labios, José lo detuvo poniendo su mano sobre la suya.

Él lo miro entonces.

A José se le formó un nudo en la garganta, frunciendo el ceño en una expresión tensa, porque en los ojos de Francisco que normalmente estaban llenos de vida y calidez ahora estaban apagados, indiferentes.

—Ah, eres tú— dijo con voz rasposa para de nuevo volver la atención a su bebida.

Estaba cerca de la grabadora donde sonaba la música pero ya no podía oírla. Las luces naranjas del lugar empeoraban todo porque acrecentaban su sensación de calor y ponían sombras en el rostro de Francisco.

—Si, soy yo. Vine por ti— dijo sacando fuerzas de donde fuera para poder hablar.

—Pues puedes regresar por donde llegaste, que yo no pienso ir contigo a ningún lado.

Su voz, la voz que tantas veces había escuchado reír y bromear y decir palabras amables ahora sonaba amarga pero con la gangosidad de la ebriedad.

Era su culpa, de José y de nadie más.

Lo volvió a tomar de la mano y Francisco se mostró molesto por la intromisión pero no hizo nada más que una mueca.

—Tenemos que hablar— dijo José

— ¿De qué? ¿Qué no hemos dicho lo suficiente ya?

—No, claro que no. Aún faltan muchas cosas— le temblaba la barbilla pero aun así seguía firme en sus palabras sosteniendo la mano del pelirrojo.

En ese momento Francisco se levantó y por fin le miró lleno de cólera. José se estremeció, nunca antes ese tipo de mirada le había sido dirigida por parte del mexicano.

— ¡¿Qué más vienes a decir?! ¡¿Hay algún insulto nuevo o algo más que quieras reclamarme?! Porque esa noche dejaste en claro todo lo que pensabas. Nunca te he importado ¿Cierto? No tengo idea de cómo me vez y no sé si quiero saberlo, pero es obvio que jamás me miraras como yo a ti, así que ¿Por qué no te largas y lo dejas por la paz?

Su mano comenzó a temblar así como el resto de su cuerpo pero no retrocedió.

—No es verdad— dijo con voz entrecortada.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Eso era por lo que habían viajado kilómetros buscándolo? ¿Solo para decir "No es verdad"? Idiota, idiota, idiota…

Francisco le clavó sus ojos azules por un instante, dudando, para volver a sentarse mirando su vaso de cristal.

—Siempre supe que yo sería quien terminaría lastimado en esta relación— dijo el pelirrojo— Pero aun así seguí tratando, aun así pensé en tener una oportunidad. Que estúpido soy, siempre yendo detrás de cosas imposibles desde que era niño. Tan masoquista y autodestructivo. Traté de no caer enamorado de ti sabiendo quien eras, de verdad traté.

José apretó el puño, sin moverse de su lugar. Aturdido.

_Di algo, imbécil. Lo que sea. No te quedes callado._

Era tan difícil esto, por eso había optado por evitar cualquier relación, cualquier compromiso. Era más fácil que todo le diera igual y abandonar, pero con ese idiota mexicano tenía que hacer las cosas diferentes.

_Di algo, lo que sea._

— ¿Y sabes que es lo peor?— continuó diciendo Francisco— Que entre más te conozco y más paso a tu lado, más te quiero. Hay una clase de tristeza en ti que me aflige, algo que ocultas y quiero descubrir. Siento que eres como una de esas muñequitas rusas, que entre más voy quitando capas encuentro cada vez algo nuevo y mejor que me hace querer seguir adentrándome. Pero no me dejaras ¿Cierto?

José se movió con duda, intentando acariciar la espalda del otro.

—Francisco…

Él se quitó, huyendo de su contacto como si quemara.

—No… no lo hagas. No hagas como si te importara.

_¡Di algo, maldita sea!_

— ¡Claro que si me importas!— bramó José en voz lo suficientemente baja para no atraer atención innecesaria— Sé… que siempre actuó como si me diera igual todo, pero… cuando se trata de ti… bueno, yo he sido… muy malagradecido… y a veces yo…

Se preguntó si Francisco lo estaba escuchando, se preguntó si al menos estaba lo suficientemente consiente para entender todo lo que tenía que decirle. Se preguntó también por qué estaba haciendo todo eso y no hubo una respuesta clara.

— ¡Por favor, escúchame!

Sin inmutarse, el mexicano volteo a verlo con sus ojos azules acuosos, recargando su mentón en su mano.

—Yo siempre te oigo, incluso cuando no estás hablando.

De pronto lo sintió. Esa especie de furia que el otro le provocaba. Un odio irracional en contra de Francisco. Al fin comprendía de dónde venían todos esos sentimientos contradictorios, todo el amor y el odio.

Sonrió con pesar para sí mismo.

—Te detesto— comenzó a decir. Francisco bajó la cabeza, como si lo supiera de antemano— Desde el día en que te conocí te he odiado ¿Sabes por qué?

Hizo una pausa. La lluvia disminuía. Aun le temblaba el cuerpo y sobre todo los puños.

—Porque tú siempre has sido amable conmigo desde el primer instante.

El pelirrojo levanto la vista al oír esto último, sin esperárselo.

—Tú jamás me has mirado sobre el hombro ni me has tratado como si no fuera nada. Eres… vaya, eres la primer persona que en realidad me ve. Has sido bueno conmigo siempre y no me sentía capaz de poder corresponderte, es más, quería alejarte de mí a como diera lugar, pero sencillamente no dejabas de aparecer de sorpresa y cada vez me volví mas adicto a como me sentía cuando estaba contigo, esa sensación de calidez que tú me das. Te odio porque me haces sentir débil y protegido, cuando yo he tratado toda mi vida de no depender de nadie. La última vez que me confié en alguien esa persona se fue y ahora…si tú te fueras… yo… volvería ser invisible.

Estaba llorando de nuevo pero esa vez no se molestó porque ahora valía la pena. Se limpió la mejilla con la manga de su chaqueta.

—Jamás he sabido cómo llevar una relación ni había querido intentarlo, por eso te trataba de manera horrible. Por eso te insultaba o te ignoraba o te golpeaba… He querido crecer y madurar, pero creo que no puedo dejar de comportarme como el niño tonto y solitario que creía que no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, que infantilmente creía que el amor era una tontería. Así que ahora… yo… te suplico…que me perdones. Por favor, Francisco, Panchito… No me abandones.

El pelirrojo estaba sin habla y José no supo interpretar si era buena o mala señal.

—Yo solo soy un poco mejor cuando estás tú— se sorbió la nariz, intentando mantener un poco de compostura— pero si ya no quieres nada, entiendo. Tú mereces algo mucho mejor que yo.

—No— dijo el otro con total seriedad.

José sintió como si una parte de sí muriera.

—No merezco nada bueno, es tal como tú dijiste esa vez en la regadera, tu odio es lo menos que me merezco, pero si quieres tenerme algo de piedad aceptaré lo que me des.

Su mirada se iluminó, su corazón volvió a latir.

— ¿E-eso quiero decir que…?

—Intentémoslo una vez más, José. Veamos qué pasa.

Y entonces Francisco le sonrió con calidez de nuevo.

José no pudo evitar reírse como si todo hubiera sido una mala broma pero al mismo tiempo seguía llorando.

—D-de acuerdo.

Se acercó a Panchito para abrazarlo, besarlo o lo que ocurriese, pero en cuanto estuvo cerca del cuerpo del otro este le abrazó con fuerza e hizo que ambos se agacharan hasta casi caer al piso. Un sonido de estruendo y vidrios estallando seguido por el grito de pánico de una mujer lo hicieron caer en cuenta de la situación: Alguien les había disparado y Panchito, como siempre, lo había protegido.

— ¡Que conmovedor!— escuchó a alguien gritar. Una voz que no había escuchado en años.

—¿Nessa?— dijo José para sí mismo.

—El mismo— respondió Panchito desenfundando sus pistolas— pero esta vez no le voy a dar el gusto de humillarme o de matarte. Acabaré esto aquí.


End file.
